Senior Year
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD. They live in separate worlds. Hiccup is the popular athlete and Astrid is the loser bookworm at their high school. What happens when their two worlds collide the night they meet in a chat room under the names FuryRider and NadderGirl. Problem is neither one of them knows who the other is until the senior class trip brings them together. Will they accept one another?
1. Briefing

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Briefing.

Hiccup Haddock the Third. A 17 year old, popular athlete in his high school and the one that all the girls want. Works part time at his father's office as an assistant, dream of becoming a professional dragon trainer. Hiccup has many friends, always noticed. Hiccup lost his mom when he was 10, and his father is the mayor of Berk. Hiccup wishes his father would lay off and give him space. Hiccup has no siblings. Hiccup owns a Night Fury named Toothless and a Terrible Terror named Sharpshot. No one knows what he really wants except a girl he met under the screen name of: **NadderGirl.**

Astrid Hofferson. A 17 year old, loser bookworm in her high school and the one that no one wants. Works part time at her father's diner as a waitress, dream of becoming a professional dragon trainer. Astrid has a few friends and never noticed. Astrid's father passed away just recently too. And her mom is a top doctor in Berk. Astrid wishes her mom would be closer and give her time. Astrid has a sibling. Astrid owns a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly and a Terrible Terror named Speedy. No one knows what she really wants except a boy she met under the screen name of: **FuryRider.**

They both go to the same school and have no idea who the other one really is although they chat online, and text constantly through out the day. From the time they wake up at 6:30am until one of them falls asleep at night, or sometimes really early in the morning. They talk about everything, there are no secrets between them except their real names or what they look like past the computer or phone screen. It was an online unofficial relationship. And it only got more complicated when the senior trip was announced to be a 2 month camping trip. Their school was called Berkian Academy, a school that not only covered your basic subjects but also had an extra program for those who wanted to be dragon trainers.

It was currently 6:15am in the quiet town of Berk, the sun was just creeping over the horizon. An alert sounded waking the blonde haired girl from her sleep, she groaned reaching for her phone. Peeking open one of her blue eyes at her phone screen she saw how early it was. "Ugh..." She mumbled. Checking through her messages she only saw one from her mother, ::Morning sweetheart. I got called in early and its going to be a double. Make sure you take your brother to school for me, love you! -Mom::. Of course she got called in early. She tiredly sat up in bed and typed back a response then heard the instant message ding again, only one person messaged this early in the morning.

Throwing the covers off she got out of her bed and moved to her computer desk, she sat down in the chair and wiggled her mouse around to bring the computer out of sleep mode and there on the screen was the message from FuryRider or Fury as he had told her to call him. She couldn't help but giggle a bit seeing he was still online, another messaged popped up. -Morning, glad to see you're awake finally.-

Placing her hands on the keys she began to reply, -Thanks. Morning to you too. How was your night?-

 **FuryRider:** -Eh, can't complain. You hear about the school trip? 2 months, man that's crazy.-

 **NadderGirl:** -Right. My mom already signed my slip for it and gave me the money to go, I can't wait...finally some time out of this town...Are you going?-

 **FuryRider:** -I heard we're legit campin in cabins. And we can put in who we rather be with. I already submitted who I wanted. What about you?-

 **NadderGirl:** -I...don't really have a lot of friends...I'm told I snore...- She had lied about that. Truth was she really just didn't have friends, she had one and her name was Heather. They'd been friends since elementary school, so if anything. Astrid would be bunking with her.

 **FuryRider:** -I doubt that. I'm sure you're fine. If we were allowed coed, I'd room with ya...not like that! Way to go, Fury...scare her away. Sorry...Haven't had my coffee yet.-

 **NadderGirl:** Oh my Gods! I just bust out laughing so hard...That was good...thank you for that. I needed a good laugh...- She really had laughed too. He was so comical, she loved it. The trip made her nervous though, would they run in to one another? How would he react if they did? They knew that they both went to the same school, but never actually met in person. She checked the clock, it was now 6:35am. School started at 7:30 and she still had to get her brother to the middle school by 7:15. Thankfully the schools were literally almost across the street from one another.

 **FuryRider:** -Glad I made you laugh. I heard we're getting a briefing about the trip first period and we're leaving on Friday. Maybe we'll...see one another on the trip? I heard there's gonna be masquerade ball after the first month...-

Her eyes widened a bit, they'd made plans like this before but they always fell through because of some unfortunate thing happening. She took a deep breath, she liked this guy. Astrid had a serious crush on him but knew whoever he was, had a girlfriend.

 **FuryRider:** -No pressure or nothin. Just...really want to meet you. We've been talking like this since the beginning of summer. I gotta meet the girl who knows as much about dragons as I do. Come on, what do ya say?-

 **NadderGirl:** -Maybe...lets find out more about the trip first. Time for breakfast and a shower...I'll...text you after okay?-

 **FuryRider:** -Sounds good. I gotta do the same. Catch ya after, Naddie.- **FuryRider has logged out.** Astrid sighed out heavily, Naddie, the nickname Fury gave her since they never gave each other their real names. Never knew who you could trust online after all. Astrid went for her shower, got her brother up, made breakfast, ate and cleaned up before making sure she had all the things she needed for school that day.

(Elsewhere)

He stared at his screen for a while as he watched the message pop up on NadderGirl's icon that she was away. Standard, she never really signed off, just went away or mobile. His was set to away, or invisible. Whenever he talked to her, he didn't want to be bothered. He had a girlfriend but things weren't really working out, he planned to leave her he just didn't know when would be a good time. Well there was a never a good time for a break up but with this trip coming up it was becoming more complicated.

Hiccup sighed as he got up from his desk and went to get ready for school. 'I hope she agrees to meet me...' He thought grabbing his backpack and headed out the door to his car.

(School)

Astrid pulled in to the parking lot with Heather in the car and shut it off, she stepped out and going to her locker and getting her books. Then they walked to Heather's locker so she could gets hers, Astrid's phone vibrated in her pocket. She knew who it was texting her. "Ooh is that FuryRider?" Heather teased her.

"Shut up, Heather! Yes...it is...I'll catch you in the assembly." Astrid blushed a little as she pulled her phone out and jogged off to find a quiet place to text back. It was still so surreal how it all happened meeting this mysterious guy. They had both met in a dragon training chat room offered by the school, and once talking about dragons they agreed to chat, e-mail, and text on their own time without being in the chat room. They met the summer after junior year, talked all through it, and now again most all of senior year but never meeting face to face. Astrid slid the phone unlocked and looked at Fury's text to her. _::Morning, again :) -Fury::_

Astrid giggled a little replying, _::Heya. How was breakfast 4 u?-Naddie::_

 _::Good. Had bacon, eggs, and toast. Ur own? -Fury::_

 _::Same, well that it was a good breakfast. I made eggs, sausage and homefries. -Naddie::_

 _::Nice. So u cook huh? -Fury::_

 _::From time 2 time. Only when mom has to leave for work and can't cook. Do u cook? -Naddie::_

 _::Yeah when I have too. So u ready for the assembly? -Fury::_

 _::I guess. My friend heard we're getting packets today and that's what we're going over? -Naddie::_

 _::Seems rite. Can't believe its for 2 months. That's huge for a school trip. -Fury::_

 _::Lol, right. I heard this is the 1 st year they are doin it. Great so we're the guinea pigs :p -Naddie::_

 _::I wish I could hear your laugh, Naddie. When can I meet you? Well...there's the bell ^.^ -Fury::_

Just as she got the message, the bell rang. She got up gathering her things and replied before switching her phone to silent mode, _::Soon! Talk 2 u after Fury! :) -Naddie::_ Astrid rushed off to the auditorium and looked around for Heather who got up waving her arm around.

"Astrid! Over here, I got us seats!" Heather called out.

"I'm coming, relax." Astrid smiled walking over and sitting with her friend.

"Sooo...How was the conversation with, Fury...?" Heather asked innocently with pleading eyes.

"Hush up...It was fine. We were talking about food and the trip...That's all." Astrid blushed a bit.

"You like him a lot. When are you going to meet him?" Heather smiled.

"I–I don't know...he said he wants to meet at the ball on the trip. Sh–should I?" Astrid looked at her.

"YES!" Heather yelled getting a few looks by everyone, she quickly covered her mouth blushing. "Oops..." Astrid smacked her forehead. Walking behind them was Hiccup Haddock and his group of friends. Snotlout Jorgenson, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, Fishlegs Ingerman, Tuffnut Thorsten, Dagur Landvik, and Eret Larsen.

Hiccup was the star athlete of the school and the most popular guy in school, all the girls wanted him but he had a girlfriend. Snotlout was his cousin and the idiot. Viggo and Ryker were brothers and good at plotting, Fishlegs was the brains, Tuffnut was the prankster, Dagur was...there wasn't a word to describe him also he was Heather's brother but the two weren't close, Eret was the sarcastic friend.

"Hey look its diner girl! Can I get a breakfast burrito to go?" Laughed Snotlout, Hiccup punched him in the arm making him whimper out.

"Why don't you leave her alone, Snotlout..." Heather grumbled.

"Lighten up sis, he was teasing." Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough. Go sit down guys..." Hiccup pointed to a row of seat in the middle section a few behind Astrid and Heather. They walked off as Hiccup looked at Astrid apologetically almost, "Sorry about them." Hiccup gave a weak smile before walking to sit with his friends. Astrid sighed pulling out her phone and checking for messages, seeing none she put it away and looked ahead as the principal was coming on stage.

"Good morning students." He greeted them.

"Morning principal Holgersen." They crowd replied.

"Now I'm sure you are all excited about the trip so right down to business. As you took your seats, you saw a blue folder there. Lets get them out, time to go over a few things." Alvin, their principal said. There was some shuffling and soon everyone got their folders out and opened looking at everything. "Right then. You will notice some different papers, first one to get is the white one that reads rules." Alvin instructed. "Pretty simple really, all the standard school rules and a few extras. Our vice principal will go over them with you. Savage?" Alvin called to him.

"No weapons of any kind. No food unless it is snacks and packed in a plastic, sealable container. Stay in your assigned group. Use the buddy system. No coed sleeping arrangements. No sexual harassment or misconduct. Lights out at 12. Quiet hours are from 8am to 10pm. You may bring your cell phones, and music players, but no laptops or gaming equipment. Pack only what is listed on the yellow paper and keep it to one bag. Please remember to bring a backpack and understand that if any rules are broken, there is a 3 strike system. You break a rule, you're given a warning. Then 3 more chances, you get 3 strikes and you'll be sent home from the trip. This is a two month camping trip everyone. You stay in your assigned cabins with the people we put you with. You will find your cabin mates and groups have been made." Savage said.

"Thank you, Savage. As he said. You are being placed in a cabin with 8 people. There are also 8 people to a group, 4 girls and 4 boys and sorted by color. To make sure there are no mistakes, everyone has been given a master list and a colored name tag. There will be an infirmary there so if anyone takes medications, give them to us before we leave on Friday and we'll be sure to make sure they are administered properly. I'm sure many of you are wondering what type of activities will be offered, there is a blue piece of paper listing everything we'll be doing from wake up to sleep for the next two months, and a list of activities being held at night. No one has to participate in them, but if you choose not too, you must let a teacher know so we can account for where you are at that time." Alvin explained.

People were going over their lists at this time, mumbling about who they were paired with. Astrid looked over hers carefully. Under Cabin Mates she read it as Cabin 2: Astrid Hofferson, Valsta Doragon, Heather Landvik, Stilsta Holgersen, Thora Amundsen, Ruffnut Thorsten, Rapunzel Carona, and Merida Dunbroch. Great. But at least she was with Heather, that would make it bearable.

"Hey look, we're in the same color group too!" Heather smiled wide. Astrid smiled back looking now, thank Thor for that much. Astrid looked over the rest of the groups. Cabin 1 was Hiccup, Snotlout, Viggo, Ryker, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, and...Gustav Hofferson...That was...her brother. Why was he going on her senior trip! Cabin 3 was was Kristoff, Hans, Jack, Caius, Eugene, Calick, Karter, and Eret. Cabin 4 was Anna, Elsa, Anba, Mari, Lily, Luna, Camicazi, and Jade. "Is that your...brother?" Heather asked now noticing that Astrid's brother was listed under Cabin 1.

Astrid put her hand up quickly and stood up, "Yes Astrid?" Alvin asked.

"Uh...You...have my brother down in Cabin 1 sir...He's in 3rd grade...He's only 8 years old..." Astrid pointed out hoping to Odin it was a mistake.

"Ah yes. Your mother said she couldn't get anyone to watch him, asked if we wouldn't mind bringing him with us. I had no objections and neither did his teachers, we have all the work he'll be doing. He's also been placed in your color group, Astrid. Sorry, we thought you'd been told before now." Alvin informed her. The color in Astrid's face dropped as she plopped back in her seat.

"Great so now I'm a babysitter for two months...fan-fucking-tastic..." Astrid mumbled. How embarrassing for her that her brother had to come too. Heather put her hand around Astrid's shoulder to comfort her. Astrid looked over her color group now, color black with Calick, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Gustav, Heather, Mari, Anba, and herself. It was going to be a long two months, but how hard could it be?

"Oh come on Mr. Treachor! Why do we have to suffer with a kid in our cabin!" Snotlout asked now.

"Enough, Mr. Jorgenson. I'm sure Astrid's little brother won't be any trouble at all for you." Savage sighed now.

"Its not fair! He's 8 years old and we're all 17 going on 18. Why can't you place him in her cabin with her!" Dagur added now.

"Because there is no coed sleeping related or not. I've heard enough about this, it's already been discussed and agreed upon. You can deal with it or not come, those are your choices." Alvin stated.

"Guys come on. He's a little kid, he won't be a problem..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"But–...!" They began again, this time Hiccup stood up.

"It won't be a problem sir. Astrid's brother is fine to stay with us, my friends and I can handle it...like adults. Isn't that right boys?" Hiccup stated firmly. They nodded to him keeping quiet now.

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock. I'm glad one of you can act like an adult in this. Alright then. So, this is how Friday will go. Everyone is to be here by 7:00am. Busses leave at 7:30am sharp. It's a 6 hour bus ride and we will stop for lunch before reaching the camp. When you arrive, you will put your things by the bus labeled with your cabin number on it. There will be 2 busses. One for Cabins 1 and 2. Another for Cabins 3 and 4. Make sure you use the luggage number tag to match your cabin, and where your name tag. Is this clear to all of you?" Alvin asked.

Everyone nodded and soon they were dismissed to return to their classes for the rest of the day. Around lunch hour, Hiccup pulled out his phone to text NadderGirl. _::Hey, crazy assembly right?" -Fury::_

Astrid blinked a moment feeling her phone vibrate, she smiled seeing a message from him. _::Gods I know. Only 4 more days too, I can't wait. I'm going home and starting to pack right away. -Naddie::_

 _::Me too. So looks like there will be a ball, will I...get to meet you? -Fury::_

 _::You just might. But...don't you have a girlfriend? -Naddie::_ She knew he did, so why did he want to meet her so badly? Wouldn't his girlfriend just get jealous?

 _::So? I still want to meet you, Naddie. You're cool, and an amazing friend. Come on...say you'll meet me at the ball? Please? -Fury::_

Astrid bit her lower lip thinking about it. Could she really? Meet the guy she's been crushing on since the first time they started talking on their own? Finally meet the famous FuryRider...Sure. Why the hell not? He was right, they were just friends after all. No reason no to meet him. _::I will meet you at the ball, Fury ^/^ -Naddie::_ She took a deep breath after sending it off. No going back now. They were finally going to meet after almost a year.

Hiccup was sitting at the table talking with his friend when it came through, as soon as he read it, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes!" He praised quietly.

"What's up man?" Dagur asked.

"That girl I met over the summer in the chat room I told you about, finally agreed to meet me at the ball on the trip." Hiccup smiled wide.

"Dude that's awesome! Did she really?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup slid his phone over to them as they looked.

"How cute, she's using the blushy face. I think you got a secret admirer Hic." Tuffnut chuckled. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he took his phone back and putting it away.

"What about Camicazi?" Ryker asked him.

"What about her?" Hiccup shrugged now.

"You think she'll let you meet some girl you've been talking to for a year almost behind her back at the ball?" Eret stated.

"You think I care? She's my girlfriend, not my mother. She can't tell me who I can and can't talk to or meet...Besides...I don't know...if I'm going to stay with her much longer." Hiccup sighed now. They gasped at him.

"You're going to leave her?!" They asked in unison.

"Will you shut up please...but yes...I think I am going too. Me and her...just aren't the same anymore and it bothers me." Hiccup grumbles out slowly.

"Hiccup...We say this because we care as your friends. Are you leaving her because of this other girl?" Fishlegs asked him, all their eyes were Hiccup now who gave a light smile.

"Yeah...yeah I am. I don't know what it is guys. She's...so real with me. The more we talk, the farther I fall for her." Hiccup replied. Their mouths dropped open in shock, "Look, you don't have to understand it. I've been thinking about it for a while now." Hiccup sighed out, he expected such a reaction. "I'm going to meet the real NadderGirl, and then I'm going to ask her to be with me." Hiccup said firmly as he got up and left the lunch room.

Meanwhile with Astrid and Heather, "Oh Gods, you actually told him you're going to meet him? At the ball!?" Heather asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did...I just I'm everything he expects me to be." Astrid smiled softly.

"He'd be crazy not to like you." Heather giggled.

"Heather...he has a girlfriend already." Astrid retorted as the bell rang and they cleared the area heading out and down the hall to their next class.

"And if he's smart he'll leave her and be with you. See you after class!" Heather called as she ran down another hall. Astrid only shook her head as she went to her next class. The day seemed to past fast for her, all the while she thought about the trip, the ball mainly and finally meeting FuryRider. Same with Hiccup, all he could think about was meeting NadderGirl.


	2. Settling In

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Settling In.

Friday had come at last, everyone was at the school on time. Astrid was dropped off with her brother by her mom, who left quickly afterwards. It was going to be a long day and she was exhausted having stayed up late to talk to FuryRider again, they didn't go to bed until 3am at least. Astrid looked around holding hers and Gustav's bags over her shoulder while searching for her bus. "Ah, there it is...Come on buddy. I know you're tired still, you can sleep on the bus." Astrid said softly to him.

"Why so early sis...?" Gustav complained.

"Oh stop...How about I carry you?" Astrid offered to him, he nodded as she crouched down and picked him up with her free arm walking to the bus for cabins 1 and 2.

"Ah, morning Astrid. Little guy still tired huh? Well go on an get on. Leave your bags down here so we can load them after students check in. You two are set so get on." Alvin told her checking their names off. Astrid carefully put their bags down and climbed on the bus picking a spot in the back and sitting down. Her brother laid down, his head in her lap. Astrid pulled out her headphones and put them in her ears turning on her music.

When 7:30 came, everyone was loaded on the bus and Alvin walked on as the driver shut the doors. "Alright, now because it is so early. I'm going to ask that the first 2 hours we keep it to a dull roar, I know there is one little boy in the back still fast asleep." Alvin said looking at Astrid.

"He's fine sir, my brother could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted too." Astrid chuckled a bit.

"Very well then. Alright one last roll call and we can be on our way. Cabin 1. Hiccup, Snotlout, Dagur, Viggo, Gustav, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs?" Alvin asked. All replied with a here. "Cabin 2. Astrid, Heather, Stilsta, Thora, Ruffnut, Rapunzel, and Merida?" Alvin looked around. Another round of here as he looked at the bus driver and nodded. With that the bus began rolling out of the school parking lot, the bus carrying Cabins 3 and 4 following right behind.

For the first 2-3 hours of the bus ride everyone was still half asleep, but coming around 10am people were awake and talking amongst themselves. Astrid still had her headphones in and Gustav was still asleep, no shocker to Astrid there. Her mind was on other things, like her dad. He'd been a soldier in the army for years, always working, and been on many tours of duty from a year to two. But about a year ago, he had been suffering from a lot of PTSD and killed himself. It was hard on Astrid's mother, brother, and herself. And go figure the song that would play would be one that talked about soldiers.

Astrid turned it up a little, not realizing she'd started singing. _"You missed my first step, my first word was Dad. This house is filled with pictures of someone I never had. I know I know your voice. I think I know your smile. Mommy says your clothes haven't smelled like your clothes in awhile. I know I've read all your letters that say how you're do it for me. And Mommy says how you're keepin' us safe even though it might not be easy to see."_ Astrid sang softly with her eyes closed.

A few people looked back, there were only 16 people on the bus, 18 if you included the driver and their principal. Heather frowned a bit, she knew what happened but it wasn't her place to say. "Is she...okay?" Alvin asked.

"Yes sir, she is. Or...will be. Just...leave her be for now." Heather offered. Alvin nodded as Astrid took a breath.

 _"We'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home. We'll leave the light on for our soldier. To remember all who've fallen. Honor all who served. The soldiers light will be lit, and forever burn. We'll leave the light on!"_ Astrid sighed. Gustav had woken up now, he knew the sound of his elder sister's voice well.

 _"Late at night, when Mommy thinks she's all alone...I hear pray to God. 'Lord, I don't know how much longer, I can hold us together. Alone, it's becoming so hard.' I know I've read all your letters that say how you do it for me. And Mommy says how you're keepin' us safe, even though it might not be easy to see."_ Astrid smiled a bit, eyes still closed.

 _"Mommy, we'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home. We'll leave the light on for our soldier. To remember all who've fallen, honor all who served. The soldiers will be lit and forever burned. We'll leave the light on..."_ Her voice quieted down a little now. _"We'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home...We'll leave the light on for our soldier. To remember all who've fallen, honor all those who served. The soldiers light will be lit and forever burned. Let's leave the light on..."_ Astrid finished opening her eyes seeing the eyes of a few staring at her.

She pulled her headphone out, "What?" She asked.

"You were singing, Astrid." Heather smiled softly. Astrid's eyes widened to the size of saucers now as she blushed.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We all sing forgetting our headphones are in sometimes." Ruffnut added.

"Thanks...I think?" Astrid replied.

"It was a nice song, never heard it before though..." Hiccup stated.

"Oh well no...It wouldn't be something people have heard...Its my song...As in I wrote it..." Astrid looked down a bit.

"You...wrote that!?" Heather said a little surprised now.

"Yes?...Why is it so hard to believe? You know my father was military, Heather." Astrid rolled her eyes now.

"Well next time you see him...tell him we said thanks for keeping us all safe, and give our support." Fishlegs smiled now.

"Yeah...I'll do that..." Astrid nodded, though she couldn't in reality. After that people went back to doing their own thing for the remainder of the trip. They stopped around 12 at a Wendy's for bathroom break and to eat. Thankfully they were right near the camp, it was only another 20 minutes or so until they reached it. "Alright, get in side. Use the restrooms, grab something to eat and then lets get back on the bus. There's a lot to do when we reach Camp Dreki." Alvin announced.

They all got off slowly one by one and walked inside, after maybe 20 minutes people got their food and sat down. Astrid sitting with Heather and her little brother as they ate their food. Astrid looked out the window, the skies were darkening. It was going to rain soon. The group ate for another 15 minutes before everyone was back on the bus, another roll call and driving once more. Just as Astrid worried about, it began to downpour after just 5 minutes on the road. Unpacking would be just so much fun. Not.

(30 Minutes Later)

It had taken a little longer because of the rain but they finally reached the camp they'd be staying at for 2 months. So fun, Astrid only hoped her meeting with FuryRider would go well. Hiccup had wanted to break up with Camicazi, before the trip but everyone when they arrived had been rushed to their buses and his girlfriend just happened to be on another bus. So now he'd have to do it before the ball, and then the rest of the trip be awkward. As they arrived, everyone was looking around in amazement. It was close to 1:30pm now and as Alvin had said, still a lot to do.

"Alright here is how its gonna go. You are all going to make a line, we don't have time to look at whose bag is whose right now so whatever bag you are handed, check the cabin number and take it to that cabin. Once that is done, you can go to your assigned cabin and start unpacking. Every cabin as 8 beds, a trunk at the end and a 4 drawer dresser beside it. Bathrooms are in your cabins, there are enough sinks and stalls to go around for all 8 people so I don't want to hear any fighting about it. Clear?" Alvin announced to the bus. They nodded, "Good. Once you're unpacked you may relax until dinner which will be served at 6pm sharp in the mess hall. We'll be coming around to check on you all. That being said. Form the line!" Alvin ordered.

Everyone got off the bus and made a line under the umbrellas being held by camp staff members. "When you're handed a bag, pass it down to the last person. Once the last gets it, check the cabin number and move out! I don't care if it's a girl or boy cabin. Priority is getting these bags in their rightful spots and completely dry." Alvin reminded, they nodded again getting ready.

Astrid bent beside her brother gently. "You don't have to take a bag. I'll take whatever one you get okay?" Astrid smiled at him. He nodded to her as the bags began getting passed down, thankfully this didn't take long. Astrid was standing between Snotlout and Hiccup, Gustav beside her. Hiccup handed Astrid a bag and she moved it down until finally it came her turn. She didn't leave right away, Hiccup blinked at her. "He's to young to carry a bag, just give me his. I can handle it." Astrid told him.

"Not in this weather. Go on, I'll take two." Hiccup told her, she nodded and hurried off. Thankfully the bag she had was cabin 2, she ran with Gustav and made it inside as dry as they could manage too.

"Man...Screw this weather..." Heather sighed out coming back inside now, she was smart and was wearing a poncho. "Hey, you got my bag!" Heather exclaimed taking it from Astrid who now plopped down on a bed near the end with her eyes closed. The door opened as Hiccup stood there, he walked to her and put her bag down carefully.

"Turns out I got yours, and his. Here you go buddy." Hiccup smiled handing Gustav his small backpack. Astrid sat up smiling.

"Thanks." Astrid said softly.

"Not a problem, want me to take him back with me since he's in our cabin?" Hiccup offered. Gustav moved closer to Astrid now a little shy. Hiccup crouched to his level now smiling, "How about this, your sister can come with us okay? And warn everyone not to mess with you? Sound good?" Hiccup chuckled winking at Astrid now. Gustav nodded to him smiling a bit now. Astrid got up holding his hand as Hiccup led them out, once out he put out his umbrella which was big enough for the 3 of them and walked over to cabin 1, then entered it.

"Oh come on, Hic. No girls...jeeze." Snotlout sighed out.

"Astrid right?" Hiccup asked, she nodded. "Astrid's little brother is staying in our cabin, he's a little scared so he wanted her to bring him over. I said it was fine...Chill." Hiccup stated, he then mouthed to them to play along. "Besides, she wants to say something." Hiccup motioned to Astrid now.

She took a breath, "Look...I'm sure none of you are thrilled to have an 8 year old in your cabin, if it was my choice he'd stay with me. He won't be any trouble and if he is, you can come get me...He's my little brother so be nice...because messing with my family could be dangerously bad for your health...Am I understood?" Astrid said firmly. The others nodded, playing along with her. Astrid crouched down now smiling, "See. You're fine here bud, want me to help you unpack?" Astrid asked.

Gustav nodded as Astrid hulked his bag over her shoulder. "See, Gustav. Your sister is scarier than all of us big men put together. So tell me, what bed do you want?" Hiccup asked him. "You get first pick." Hiccup smiled.

"That one." Gustav said smiling as he pointed to a bed in the back left corner.

"Of course, just like me." Astrid chuckled as she walked over to it and began unpacking his things and putting them away, She put out his dragon blanket and stuffed Night Fury toy, then pillow. Next she did his clothes, just like she'd done at home. Socks, boxers, and pj's in the top. Shirts in the second, pants in the third, and finally sweaters in the last one. She got to his bathroom stuff and nervously looked at Hiccup.

"Go on, I'll keep everyone out." He nodded to her, she rushed in and put Gustav's things out then returned to the main room.

"Man she moves fast..." Ryker laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Astrid asked.

"Dudette, you just put away 2 months worth of stuff in like 10 minutes flat. How!" Tuffnut asked.

"I...don't know. Just good at it I guess? My mom is always working so...I'm kind of in charge of laundry, dishes, food, and taking care of him. Comes naturally." Astrid shrugged. "Alright buddy, I gotta go unpack my stuff now before they come around and see I'm still here. I'll see you in a few hours for dinner okay and here...I almost forgot." Astrid said pulling out a small flip phone. "Emergencies only okay? But you can call and text me if you need anything. I'm only one cabin away...I'm sure...Hiccup and the others won't mind if I stop by to help you...Right boys?" Astrid arched a brow at him.

"No trouble at all, Astrid. Principal said he was your responsibility so you come when you have too." Fishlegs nodded.

"Cool. Alright, Gustav. All your stuff is set up okay? I'll be back soon. Love ya little brother." Astrid said as she kissed his forehead and stood up now with a sigh.

"He'll be fine with us, don't worry. If there's a problem, we'll come get you. I'll keep an eye on him for you." Hiccup told her.

"Appreciated...Can I...talk to you a minute? There's...a few things you should probably know..." Astrid asked him, he nodded as they moved to another corner of the room. "Less than a year ago...Our father killed himself...I saw it happen and...he walked in on it by accident...It still bothers him. He does get nightmares, he remembers the gunshot...so just be weary of that..." Astrid sighed, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone but if Gustav was going to be in their cabin, she felt they should be aware of what could happen.

Hiccup was a little shocked to say the least but he nodded. Astrid had seen her father kill himself? How did she even find the way to be so strong? "Alright, what do we do if it happens?" Hiccup asked her.

"Nothing. Come get me...Immediately. I'm probably the only who can calm him down, I don't care what time it is either...My number is programmed in to his phone, just dial 1 and hit send. It'll bring up 'Sissy's Cell'. I already have permission from the principal...I made him aware too. He said I can come here anytime...so don't hesitate." Astrid stated.

"Understood. And hey...I'm sorry about your dad. I lost my mom when I was 10...Cancer took her from me." Hiccup said calmly.

"Thanks. I'm...sorry about your mom, Hiccup. Alright, I better go. See ya soon kiddo, I love you!" Astrid called as she headed outside and back to her own cabin.

(Cabin 2)

"Yay, you're back." Heather said greeting Astrid with a hug.

"Sorry it took so long, Gustav wanted me to put his stuff away for him and I warned one of the boys about his nightmares..." Astrid mumbled beginning to put her things away next. It didn't take her long, maybe half an hour before collapsing on her bed with a heavy sigh. She pulled out her phone to text her brother and Fury. _::You alright lil bro? -Sis::_ and then, _::Finally unpacked! How about u? -Naddie::_

 _::Done as well. This place is great huh? -Fury::_

 _::Be better without the rain -Naddie::_

 _::It'll clear up. Not supposta to stay long. -Fury::_

 _::Good. I don't feel like goin out in it again...its down pouring. -Naddie::_

 _::Say, what cabin are you in? -Fury::_

 _::Your first? -Naddie::_

 _::Lol, I'm in 1. -Fury::_ Astrid's eyes widened a bit, she was just there too. Did that mean she could of been right in front of Fury the whole time. There were only...8 people in the cabin and 1 of them was her brother. Least now she knew whoever Fury was, her brother was okay with him being in the same cabin.

 _::I'm in cabin 2. -Naddie::_ Hiccup blinked a few times. "Wow...and to think I was over there." Hiccup chuckled.

"What do you mean? Talking to NadderGirl again?" Dagur asked. Hiccup nodded smiling.

"She said she's in cabin 2." Hiccup couldn't believe how close she was to him, legit right next door. _::So, do I get any hints as to who you are? -Fury::_

 _::Nope. The ball is next Friday, I think you'll be okay. I'm going to take a nap...still tired from talking til 3am with you. Talk to ya in a bit? -Naddie::_

 _::Sleep well beautiful...-Fury::_ He paused a moment before sending a second message, _::And I know I've never seen your face but I can only imagine. -Fury::_

Astrid put her phone down blushing madly as she hid her face in the pillow. "You good over there?" Heather asked her.

"He called me beautiful...Gods Heather...he just makes my heart soar." Astrid flipped on to her back now looking up.

"Told ya he was a winner." Heather teased. Astrid blushed a she closed her eyes smiling wide, only 6 days left and she'd meet him. Not long after that, Astrid fell right to sleep.

(Dinner Time)

Astrid woke up to her cell phone going off, she reached for it tiredly and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey...Astrid. Remember that thing you warned me about before..." Came Hiccup's voice through the phone. Astrid's eyes widened slightly as she threw the covers off, slipped on her boots and rushed outside over to Cabin 1 knocking. "That was...incredibly fast. Did you even blink?" Hiccup asked her.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked panting, Hiccup moved aside to show her that he was on the floor, in the corner crying. Astrid moved over to him quickly and sat beside him. "Hey hey...shh...it's okay. See, I'm right here. I didn't leave..." Astrid soothed quietly.

"But why did daddy...Why'd he leave us...Didn't he love us sis?" Gustav whimpered.

"Don't talk like that, Gustav. You know dad loved us, and he still does...He just...had a lot of things he didn't like to talk about and...sometimes when it becomes to much...it can take over. Some people feel like they have no way out of the darkness...so they make one. But...he loved us...I promise you he did and he'll always be with us. You were...too young to understand. I know it scares you to see those things again...but they are just images in your head trying to control you. What did I tell you to do if those scary things came to you? Do I have to sing the song for you?" Astrid asked. Gustav didn't say anything.

"Very well then..." Astrid sighed as the others looked at her a little confused. _"When I was a little child and the sun was going down...The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...I'd hide under my pillow. From what I thought I saw. But Granny said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all!"_ Astrid smiled as she poked Gustav's sides making him giggle a bit.

 _"She said, 'Asty, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you...Just laugh to make them disappear..' Ha! Ha! Ha!"_ Astrid grinned now as she got up and poked at Gustav's nose each time she said 'Ha'. Astrid heard the people behind her gasp a bit.

 _"So, giggle at the ghostly. Guffaw at the grossly. Crack up at the creepy. Whoop it up with the weepy. Chortle at the kookie. Snortle at the spooky...And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..."_ She took a breath after saying that line all at once, _"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"_ Astrid held the note as Gustav started laughing uncontrollably now.

The others in the room couldn't believe it, she actually got her brother to go from crying in a corner to laughing at some...silly, stupid song in the matter of 2 minutes. "See, feel better now that you've laughed?" Astrid asked him.

"I do." Gustav smiled at her. Astrid hugged him tightly, he returned it. "I just miss him a lot." Gustav told her.

"I do too, every day but...want to know a little secret?" Astrid said gently to him, he nodded. "He's never really far." Astrid told him.

"He's not?" Gustav asked, Astrid shook her head.

"He lives in you and me. We always carry him in our hearts, our souls. He's the sunshine in our hair, the shadow on the ground, the whisper in the wind. He's our imaginary friend, and he knows he's in our prayers. And he'll always be with us until the end of time." Astrid said softly. "And so you never forget..." Astrid told him as she reached around her neck and took a silver chain heart locket as she put around his neck, adjusting the chain so it wouldn't be so loose. "Whenever you look inside, we'll all always be there." Astrid said gently.

"You promise?" Gustav asked.

"I promise." Astrid replied, they hugged again as Alvin cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Well if that isn't a strong brother sister relationship, I don't know what is. Good job, Astrid. Now...the rain has cleared and its dinner time." Alvin stated clapping his hands together.

"Aye sir. Get your shoes on Gustav. I'll piggyback ya." Astrid winked, he nodded rushing to get his shoes on. Astrid crouched down as he climbed on and she wrapped her arms around his back so he wouldn't fall then walked out towards the dining hall. Hiccup and the others got their things and headed out as well, everyone going to the mess hall for dinner.


	3. Campfire Fun

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Campfire Fun.

Dinner was a riot and more, everyone talking and enjoying their dinners. It was a camp favorite, hot dogs and burgers on the grill. The mess hall was loud but everyone was having fun, so far aside from the like 5 hours of rain when they arrived it was perfect. Everyone had unpacked, taken a rest, and felt better than ever. To make things easier, Alvin ordered everyone to sit with their color group for dinner making it 8 to a table, even of girls and boys. It was at this time, he introduced the group trainers for the next two months.

"Alrighty then. Black group, your trainer is Gobber. Yellow, yours is Balder. Red is Osvald. And finally, White is Asger. These will be your trainers about dragon training for the next two months so behave. I don't think I need to remind you all what happens if you don't." Alvin chuckled, the others nodded laughing.

"So what's after dinner?" A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Yeah, are we just going back to our cabins for the night?" Came the voice of a girl with orange hair and blue eyes asked.

"After dinner, we're all going to go enjoy a nice campfire with smores and well get to know everyone better." Savage said smiling.

"Must we?" Dagur asked with a sigh.

"Look, I know in school you all have your little groups where you rank someone on their status. Here, you're all friends and friends know one another so we'll go around once. Give your name, age, and something you like or dislike. Doesn't have to be anything big, just a little fact will do. Not hard." Alvin said shaking his head a bit. There was a group of sighs but they all agreed.

(An hour later)

When everyone was done an hour later, they made their way out to the to the fire ring and sat down on the dried seats. Everyone was given a stick, and marshmallow to roast. The staff had the graham crackers and chocolate bars set up. "Alright, who wants to start? There's only about 32 of ya." Savage chuckled.

"I will." Said the girl with curly orange hair now. "My name is Merida, I'm 17, and I love to horseback ride and do archery." The girl said contently.

"Well done! Keep it going, next beside Merida." Alvin smiled.

"I'm Jade. 17, like to draw." Said another.

"Caius. 18. Snowboard." This continued all the way around the circle. Everyone giving their name, age, and a fact about them. In total, Astrid noticed their name tag colors and figured out who was in whose group. The group she had was black and on it was Calick, Heather, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Anba, Mari, her brother Gustav, and herself. Next color was yellow and that team had Jack, Karter, Caius, Hans, Elsa, Stilsta, Lily, and Camicazi. The red group had Luna, Jade, Anna, Thora, Kristoff, Snotlout, Viggo, and Eugene. Finally the white team consisted of Ryker, Ruffnut, Eret, Dagur, Merida, Rapunzel, Valsta, and Hiccup.

Astrid learned a lot of facts about these people tonight, for instance that Jack and Karter Essemer weren't brothers, rather lovers and very much in love at that too. They used the same name since they planned to marry one day, and had been together so long that they pretty much were. Anba and Mari were also lovers, Anna and Elsa were siblings as was Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Eugene had a thing for Rapunzel, Calick had a crush on Valsta, Kristoff were trying to hide their relationship and failing miserably, Jade was someone who like to keep to herself. It was interested to say the least.

Finally it came her turn, "I'm Astrid. 17, and I love to train dragons. Hence why I'm here..." Astrid smiled a bit.

"So, you've trained one before?" Lily had asked.

"Mmhm, two actually. A deadly nadder, and a terrible terror." Astrid giggled a bit.

"And pray tell...how did you train a nadder with no experience?" Gobber asked.

"Its easy. Stay out of their blind spot, compliment them, show them you trust them and they will trust you back." Hiccup interjected now.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Astrid shrugged in agreement she felt something leaning on her and saw Gustav yawning and falling asleep against her arm. "And you, its nearly 8:30. Bed time." Astrid stated.

"But I'm not...sleepy." He yawned again.

"Oh yeah, real convinced bud." Astrid replied smiling.

"Please...Just 5 more minutes sis?" Gustav asked.

"Fine but that's all you get. Mom will kill me if she finds out..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"Okay so we've made it around the fire...What's next?" Anna questioned looking at the group.

"We could always sing campfire songs?" Stilsta offered.

"Good idea, but who knows any?" Hiccup shrugged as everyone looked around at one another.

"Ooh! My sister does. We used to go camping all the time, every summer." Gustav blurted out suddenly, Astrid face-palmed now.

"What have I told you about volunteering me for things..." Astrid mumbled.

"What do you say Astrid?" Savage asked, everyone looking at her now.

"Well there's no such thing as a campfire song...We just sang songs people already knew...or a few I wrote. It was nothing, really and I couldn't do it without an acoustic guitar..." Astrid shrugged. Hiccup got up and rushed in to his cabin, then came back out and handed it to her. She blinked a few times at him, "When the...heck did you get this on the bus?" Astrid asked him.

"You unpack fast and I'm good at sneaking things when no one is looking. I never go anywhere without my guitar...now that you have no excuse..." Hiccup chuckled a bit as Astrid huffed at him as she sighed taking the guitar and putting it in position. Hiccup sat back now as everyone watched, Astrid was known as the loser bookworm in school because she was always seen studying but tonight they were seeing a different side of her.

"I wrote this...a long time ago so excuse the sadness of it..." Astrid mumbled as she ran her fingers over the strings and slightly tuned it before strumming the notes.

" _I saw your sky fall down today. Suddenly turn from blue to gray. Till one by one the raindrops turned to tears upon your face. Wish there was something I could do. Wish I could ease the pain for you, but I've never felt so helpless. It's like you're drowning right in front of me. And I'm reaching out but you can't see. There's something holding on to you so tight...So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight..."_ Astrid took a deep breath closing her eyes, she hated being stared at and currently she knew everyone was quiet and staring at her.

" _If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been...Right by your side. I'm right by your side."_ Astrid's fingers began to strum the strings faster holding each note.

" _If the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd but all alone. If you can't stay here but you can't go home. If you can't answer all the why's, 'cause you're to tired to reach that high...I want you to remember yeah, yeah!"_ Astrid forced a smile as she felt Gustav lay against her arm gently.

" _If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been...Right by your side, I'm right by your side..."_ She opened her eyes looking around while still focusing on keeping her notes in place to time along with the song. She saw them all smiling at her, except Camicazi who looked a little pissed.

" _If the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd but all alone! If you can't stay here but you can't go home! If you can't answer all the why's, 'cause you're to tired to reach that high!...I want you to, I need you to remember..."_ Astrid trailed off a bit closing her eyes the kissing the top of Gustav's head as she slowed down for the next chorus.

" _If you ever need me...You know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been... Right by your side! I'm right by your side! I'm right by your side! Right by your side! I'm right by your side!"_ Astrid held the note a good 5 seconds or so as the tune continued. _"Yeah heh yeah! Woah...Woah! Woah!"_ With that she closed her eyes and the music stopped as she sighed a bit. It was silent except for the fire crackling a bite. She cleared her throat a little blushing softly not that anyone could see it. Finally she heard clapping and looking to her left she saw Hiccup starting it and then everyone else joining in, she nodded her head to them as a light bow.

"I've always loved that one sis. You're so good turning something sad into something beautiful..." Gustav yawned out, clearly half asleep on her shoulder now. She smiled handing Hiccup his guitar back then picked Gustav up carefully.

"Come on kiddo. Time for bed, there will be plenty more nights you can stay up and enjoy the fire with us. Its been a long day." Astrid said gently as Gustav finally nodded closing his eyes and leaning against her chest. Hiccup handed the guitar to Camicazi and got up walking beside Astrid now.

"Let me help you, the ground is still wet and slipping with him could land you both hurt." Hiccup offered.

"Thanks, can you just get the door to your cabin for me?" Astrid asked, he nodded and walked ahead of her opening it. He watched as Astrid laid Gustav down and kissed his forehead lightly covering him up. "Sweet dreams little brother, I love you." Astrid whispered as she then walked out with Hiccup heading back to the campfire.

"Its amazing. You take care of him as if he was your own son." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well dad was always busy with the army, and mom a full time doctor so I...guess it became my responsibility to care for him. I guess I'm like a second mom and sister, depends on the situation." Astrid shrugged.

"Well you do a great job. And that song was beautiful, you're a talented singer and guitar player. Never pegged you for one since your nose is always buried in a book." Hiccup teased.

"Books are my escape from the cruel world we live in. I was always told if I studied hard enough, I could be anything I wanted to be so that's what I've done. But I do have other hobbies..." Astrid smiled a little. Hiccup was easy to talk too, like Fury was.

"I guess I can't knock that. So you gonna sing more for us?" Hiccup asked as they sat down in their original spots.

"I was thinking maybe do some songs we all know? I'm really...not a fan of the spotlight." Astrid blushed a bit.

"Good, cuz this is supposed to a school trip and maybe some of us want to try." Camicazi remarked harshly.

"Look I'm not...trying to take anything from anyone. I–I didn't want to sing, but I was asked and then...I guess forced by someone who snuck his guitar in here..."Astrid glared towards Hiccup, "If you want to sing or play...Go for it." Astrid said.

"Psh, Cami can't play guitar. And Cami on that note...She was asked to sing for us. She offered to do group songs...Lay off would ya." Hiccup sighed.

"Alright if you two are having problems then you need to take it off to the side somewhere. This is a school trip and we're all going to get along for two months and have fun while learning. Now its only 8:45...we have an hour or so to enjoy outside. Lets sing some songs together." Alvin instructed.

"Fine with me." Astrid stated.

"Me too. Go ahead, Astrid...play for us more of your depressing songs." Cami rolled her eyes a little.

"Sorry they are so depressing its really all I've ever known. Like I said, I did what I was asked to do. If you have a problem with me, say it straight out. I didn't come here to get more drama like I do at school, I came to have fun and relax a little..." Astrid grumbled a bit.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Camicazi, we need to talk. Now. You all just continue to enjoying yourselves..." Hiccup sighed as he got up and moved away from the group, Cami got up as well and followed him. They walked away but still in eye sight of the group. That was another rule that they could do what they wanted as long as they were still in eye sight. Hiccup faced her with his arms crossed over his chest now.

"Why are you being so nice to her! She's a loser, Hiccup." Camicazi asked crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"She's a nice person, Cami and a wonderful older sister. She hasn't done anything wrong, she's pretty cool. Why are you being so mean? That's not the Cami I fell in love with." Hiccup retorted.

"You're mine, Hiccup and no one will take you from me, especially the bookworm who can suddenly sing and play guitar." Cami scoffed. Hiccup had enough, he was done with this. He put his hands up and backed away from her angrily.

"No, Camicazi. I am not yours, okay. I'm not a piece of property, I'm a human being, you don't own me. I am your boyfriend. That means I love you, respect you, care about you, will help you, and defend you. But it does not make me yours. We are not married and even then, I'm not something you own. If anything I would own you because its me taking you in my family." Hiccup remarked almost hatefully, she stepped back a bit.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset baby. Forgive me?" Cami said sweetly.

"I'm done, Camicazi. I don't want this anymore. I don't know who you are, or what you became...but I don't like it. I want to break up." Hiccup said firmly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hiccup...No...please don't leave me. I'm still the girl you fell in love with..." Cami pleaded now.

"No you're not! Read my lips, Camicazi. Its over alright? We're done." Hiccup went to walk away from her with his eyes closed.

"Its that...NadderGirl isn't it? That's why you want to leave me. Because you're in love with someone else and its her!" Cami cried at him.

"How do you know about her?...Were you reading my texts and e-mails!" Hiccup yelled now. Cami backed up a little scared of his tone. "So clearly I can't trust you either, one more reason to leave you. But if you must know, yes. I think I might be in love with her. We're done, Camicazi. Its over, so over. Leave me alone. " Hiccup warned as he walked away and back to the fire with the others. Cami stomped off upset.

"Are you...okay?" Astrid asked him gently.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Lets just get back to having fun..." Hiccup forced a smile.

"He's right! So...Astrid would you mind leading us off with a tune?" Savage asked her, Hiccup handed her back the guitar as she rested it on her knee as she gave thought to a song they could all do together. There were the standards songs, then there were ones no one would expect she grinned a little starting the tune. "Wait...I have a better idea! There's a karaoke machine in the hall. Lets do karaoke tonight." Savage offered.

"Yeah, lets do it!" A few others cheered. Savage said nothing else as he rushed inside to get everything. They set a big sheet like screen tied to two trees, hooked the machine up to the projector, the two microphones.

"And I think...it should be you two first." Alvin said pointing to Hiccup and Astrid, they boy went wide eyed.

"U–us?!" Astrid paled a little.

"Well why not. It was your singing, and Hiccup's guitar that has made this fun so far instead of sitting around. So yes, you two start us off." Alvin chuckled as Fishlegs, and Dagur pulled Hiccup on the make shift stage, then Heather pushed Astrid beside him as Alvin handed them the microphones. "What song do you want?" Alvin asked.

"Just...put it on random I guess for duets?" Hiccup offered nervously looking at Astrid now. Savage nodded as a song began for them. Of course the male had to be first, Hiccup took a breath.

 _"Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand...That anything can happen...When you take a chance."_ Hiccup began, there was a pause as he went to walk away assuming Astrid wouldn't go along with it.

 _"I never believed in...What I couldn't see. I never opened my heart..."_ Astrid sang softly.

 _"Ohhhhh..."_ Hiccup added as Astrid glanced at him smiling a bit and continued.

 _"Too all the possibilities...Ohh..."_ Astrid blushed a bit.

 _"I know..."_ They sang together now.

 _"That something has changed."_ Astrid looked away again.

 _"Never felt this way..."_ Hiccup and Astrid did in sync as people were clapping lightly for them now.

 _"And right here tonight."_ Astrid added.

 _"This could be the...Start of somethin' new."_ Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another gently.

 _"It feels so right..."_ Astrid turned her body to face him holding the microphone off its stand now.

 _"To be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes..."_ Hiccup smiled stepping closer to her.

 _"I feel in my heart!"_ Astrid sang out loudly.

 _"Feel in my heart..."_ Hiccup overlapped her voice trailing off now waiting for her.

 _"The start of somethin' new."_ They smiled together.

 _"Ohhhh, yeahh..."_ Hiccup showed off a bit winking at her, she blushed a little.

 _"Now who'd of ever thought that... oh!"_ Hiccup sang as he took off his outer jacket now and tossed it to one of his friends making Astrid giggle slightly.

 _"We'd both be here tonight... yeah."_ Astrid and Hiccup sang together.

 _"Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter..." Her_ voice softened slightly.

 _"Brighter, brighter..."_ Hiccup saw a bunch of people with their phones out and recording them. Yep he was never going to live it down.

 _"Oh, with you by my side!"_ Astrid raised her voice. No one knew she could sing, gave everyone one more reason to like her.

 _"By my side..."_ Hiccup sang.

 _"I know... that somethin' has changed. Never felt this way..."_ They sang in unison lightly.

 _"Oh I know it for real..."_ Astrid smiled wide as they were both swaying to the music, dancing together but not touching.

 _"This could be the...start of somethin' new. It feels so right to be here with you... oh! And now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart! The start of somethin' new..."_ He stepped towards her lightly and she backed up nervously but they continued to sing.

 _"I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me. Ohhhh, yeah!"_ Hiccup held the microphone with one hand still singing out being all dramatic looking about it, making Astrid pull the mic back to laugh a little. She was genuinely have a good time now, this trip was definitely worth it.

 _"I didn't know it before..."_ They did together after Astrid recovered from her small laughing fit.

 _"But now it's easy to see!"_ She sang out louder now.

 _"Ohhhhh!"_ Again together, their voices were so in match with one another, it was amazing. Astrid hated singing in public but she did love to sing. What was funny was that neither of them were actually looking at the words displayed on the screen. They were singing it just fine on their own. _"It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you...oh! And now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart."_ Astrid almost fell back off the stage but Hiccup reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. She blushed darkly as they kept singing, _"That it's the start of somethin' new. It feels so right..."_

 _"So right...oh..."_ Hiccup sang to her.

 _"To be here with you...oh."_ Astrid sang back.

 _"And now lookin in your eyes..."_ They said together in perfect harmony.

 _"I feel in my heart!"_ Astrid replied giggling a bit.

 _"Feel in my heart!"_ Hiccup sang out to her smiling.

 _"The start of somethin' new."_ Astrid sang gently.

 _"The start of somethin' new..."_ Hiccup repeated.

 _"The start of somethin' new..."_ They held the last note together, staring in to one another's eyes as people clapped and cheered for them. They didn't realized they'd still been holding hands, they both blushed and let go stepping back putting their microphones down on the stands.

"You uh...sing really well, Hiccup." Astrid said bashfully.

"Yeah, you too, Astrid..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Excellent show you two! Great way to start off, now who is next!" Savage announced as Astrid returned to her spot beside Heather, Hiccup sat across with his own friends. For the next few hours, they all had a blast. It was a great first night to their 2 months staying in Camp Dreki. Astrid or Hiccup couldn't wait to see what else would come. Mainly because, Astrid was NadderGirl, and Hiccup was FuryRider but neither of them knew it and both of them were looking forward to Friday at the ball...when they'd finally meet face to face.


	4. Training Dragons

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Training.

That first night in camp Dreki was incredible, they all stayed up until at least 11 doing karaoke. Everyone gave it a shot, except Camicazi who had spent the night in her cabin crying that Hiccup broke up with. Thankfully Astrid didn't get called to cabin 1 to help Gustav, he handled it well being away from home and her not in the same area. Now with the sun up it was 7am and most everyone was up in cabin 1, mainly because Hiccup was on the phone with Cami, arguing with her about the break up.

"For the love of Thor Camicazi, it's 7am...I'm not doing this right now." Hiccup whispered harshly.

 _"Why are you whispering! Is she over there or something!"_ Camicazi retorted angrily.

"What? No she's not. We're not allowed to sleep coed, Cami. I'm whispering because there is an 8 year old boy sleeping across from my bed and I wish not to invoke the wrath of his older sister if he wakes up scared." Hiccup sighed out.

"Dude, is that Cami?" Dagur asked sitting up in his bed now. Hiccup nodded rolling his eyes.

"You broke up with her last night didn't you?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup nodded again.

 _"See there you go again, defending that girl. That kid shouldn't even be on this trip, its for dragon trainers! He's in 3rd grade."_ Cami grumbled.

"Look, I didn't make the rules about who could come. And I'm not defending Astrid, you were givin her crap over nothing. Everyone was having a good time but you just hard to start didn't you?" Hiccup replied now.

 _"Just...can I come over to your cabin, we can talk it out. I don't want us to be over, Hiccup..."_ Cami pleaded lightly.

"No, Camicazi. I mean what I said last night, we're done, over, finished for good. I know you are spoiled and used to getting your own way but sorry, won't work with me. You aren't the girl I thought I loved." Hiccup said firmly.

 _"But I can be, Hiccup! I'll prove it to you...then you'll have to be with me again."_ Camicazi said as she hung up. Hiccup heard a click as he tossed his phone down on his bed rubbing his head and neck looking up.

"You know she's never gonna give up right?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Don't remind me, Legs...Ugh...She called me at 5:30am..." Hiccup yawned, before anyone could say anything else their cabin door swung open and Camicazi walked in wearing her pink nightgown, low cut and a pair of slippers. "Cami! What the hell are you doing here." Hiccup stood up quickly, the door behind her slammed shut with a bang and Gustav woke up, sitting up in bed quickly.

"Daddy!" Gustav yelled out with tears in his eyes.

"Shit...Damn it, Camicazi..." Hiccup said quickly as he moved to Gustav's bed and knelt down. "Hey, hey its okay big guy. It was just the door shutting..." Hiccup tried to comfort him.

"What's his problem! See this is what I'm talking about, he shouldn't be here." Camicazi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neither should you right now. Its before quiet hours end...if you get caught here you're in big trouble." Ryker pointed out. Hiccup took Gustav's cell phone and tossed it to Snotlout.

"Press 1 and call Astrid, now..." Hiccup told him.

"Really!" Cami shouted stomping her foot down making Gustav cover his ears and shake his head crying still. Hiccup glared at her and stood up.

"Get out, Camicazi. The kid's father killed himself a year ago and he heard the gunshot. You slamming the door and stomping your foot and making him remember. Astrid is the only one who can calm him down. Now leave because I doubt you want to deal with her wrath when she finds out this is your fault!" Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout was waiting for an answer, "Hello?..." Came Astrid's tired voice. "Morning Astrid...uhh..." Snotlout began.

"Astrid, need you over here now. Its Gustav..." Hiccup yelled. Snotlout put the phone down after Astrid clearly hung up, in a minute flat she entered the cabin wearing a gray spaghetti strap shirt and purple sweats, a pair of untied sneakers.

"Out of the way..." Astrid said walking past them and to her little brother. "What happened!" Astrid asked immediately.

"Hiccup's stupid ex slammed the door and stomped her foot, set the kid off because he thinks it was a gunshot..." Viggo sighed, Astrid glared at Camicazi but focused on her brother. Talking to him wasn't going to work, her eyes scanned the room now and spotted Hiccup's guitar.

"Can I borrow that a sec?" Astrid asked gently, Hiccup got it for her as she rested it on her knee and began to strum a few chords. _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. When you sink like a stone. And you can't breathe...When the tears take control. When the demons take over. Won't be in this alone...You got me. Ooooooooo. Ooooooooo yeah...Ooooooooo. You got me."_ Astrid started singing softly as Gustav began to whimper lightly but took his hands off his ears.

"Oh I shouldn't be here, she just barged in too." Camicazi yelled at Hiccup.

"She has permission from the principal to come any time her brother needs her. And not to mention, we told her to come over...Now shut up." Hiccup mumbled.

 _"When the walls all cave in. When the nights all get colder. When you hang by a thread, of sanity. Rest your head on my heart. Hang your pain on my shoulders. Make your way to my arms. Cause you got me...Ooooooooo. Ooooooooo yeah...Ooooooooo. You got me."_ Astrid smiled a bit as Gustav opened his eyes and saw her sitting there, he laid against her arm holding his Night Fury toy tightly.

 _"I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you in out of the storm. When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you!..."_ Hiccup watched as Gustav calmed down fully and just listened to his sister sing. _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. You're not in this alone...You got me. Ooooooooo. Ooooooooo yeah...Ooooooooo. You got me!"_ Astrid played the notes slower now as she looked over at Gustav and he looked up at her wiping his eyes and she smiled wider.

 _"I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you in out of the storm. When you can't stand. I'll stand up for you..."_ She finished as she kissed his forehead and put the guitar against the side of the bed and hugged him gently. "Everything is okay...I promise." Astrid soothed him.

"I was sleeping...and I heard the bang...and I saw daddy laying on the floor–..." Astrid covered his mouth now shaking her head the kissing his forehead with a light smile.

"Ssh, don't think about it. I know what you saw...I see it too...every night in my dreams. I know its hard, but it'll get easier with time. Now its almost time for breakfast, why don't you go shower and brush your teeth okay?" Astrid smiled lightly at him. He nodded as he got out of bed and rushed in to the bathrooms, as soon as she heard the water running she glared at Camicazi and the boys backed up from the two women in the cabin now.

"Do you sing for everything..." Camicazi snorted out.

"For him, yes. I do. Its what our father used to do for us but that's none of your damn business. I don't care what your issue is with your ex boyfriend, that's between you and him. But as long as my little brother is in this cabin with him, you keep away from it and we won't have a problem." Astrid warned her.

"Are you going to make me? Like you said, its our business. I can see him whenever I want, its not my fault your little brother is a baby and can't distinguish a door from a gunshot. He's as weak as your dad if that's all it took." Camicazi folded her arms over her chest. Astrid wasn't one who lost her temper easily, it took a great deal to do it and Camicazi just did it.

Astrid stepped towards her slowly with narrowed eyes. "You can talk about me all you want, Camicazi. I don't care. I'm used to people talking shit behind my back and to my face. I could care less what you think about me...but don't you EVER talk about my family again. I'm an easy going girl, I don't like to turn in to a royal bitch but when you push me...you'll see a side of me you won't like." Astrid said in a cold voice. The boys in the room gasped, no one ever saw Astrid get this way before.

"What are you gonna do, hit me? You won't...You'll get sent home. Fighting is against the rules..." Cami said taking a step back from Astrid now, clearly nervous.

"I don't care. Keep my family off your fake little lips. I'll gladly be sent home if I can get just one punch on you because its all I need to kick your ass. But no...Today I won't hit you. I'll leave you with this...My father and your father were good friends before he died, they were in the army together, over seas together. I have your dad on speed dial because he said if my family ever needed anything he would do all he could for us. I don't think he'd like finding out his daughter was talking shit about his best friend. Talk about my father again...and I can swear on his grave...you will live to regret ever crossing my path. Last warning, when my brother is in this cabin...You stay the fuck away from it. Am I in any way, shape, or form unclear?" Astrid hissed out at her.

Camicazi didn't say anything, she backed up and rushed out of the cabin quickly. Astrid sighed heavily unclenching her fists and looked down a little. "Holy shit, Astrid...seriously. What the hell!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"What?..." Astrid asked him.

"You just floored her ass..." Fishlegs added, Astrid shrugged a little.

"I think they are shocked that you actually have a voice. You're kind of a quiet girl, Astrid. And what you did was pretty bad-ass." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I–I don't like people messing with my family...Its one thing I won't stand for..." Astrid replied meekly.

"It was awesome! And that song...how do you know what works?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't. I wing it, I saw the guitar and took a chance is all...Sorry you all got woken up from that..." Astrid sighed.

"That didn't wake us up...Camicazi calling Hiccup at 5:30 in the morning did..." Ryker yawned out.

"And then showing up at 7..." Fishlegs lifted a finger.

"Still...sorry...I'll go back to my cabin now, I'm sure you all want to get ready for the day...He'll be okay now." Astrid said motioning to Gustav who was still in the bathroom.

"No problem, Astrid. See ya at breakfast." Hiccup called to her as she headed outside and back to her cabin, it was going to be a long day.

(Later On)

It came to Astrid's attention quickly that Savage had been walking by the cabins when she was over in cabin 1, and boy he wasn't pleased to find out Camicazi ignored quiet hours and burst in to the boys cabin without warning, and caused Gustav to wake up upset. Astrid was only warned not to swear again, Camicazi broke several rules therefore got a warning and her first strike. 2 more and she'd be sent home. Breakfast was pretty quiet, everyone wanting to know what happened in cabin 1 that morning since the cabins were only spread about 3 feet apart but on different angles.

Its was actually a pretty cool camp and today they were training with their trainers, her group had Gobber gave a tour and explained what they'd be doing the next two months. Just after lunch all groups and trainers were meeting in the ring to meet the dragons they'd be working with for their duration at the camp. They would learn to train them, take care of them, and ride them. But to start, they were all going to be training Terrible Terrors and starting with them as eggs.

Now all in the ring, everyone stood with their groups members as crates were brought out by staff. 8 eggs in each, made sense one for each member of the group. Astrid's group crate only had 7 since Gustav wasn't training dragons with them, he was sitting against the wall working with Savage on some of his school work, part of the agreement to him coming. "Alrighty then junior dragon trainers! Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber announced.

"The egg you pick today will be your dragon for the duration of camp and you'll be taking them home with you. Can anyone tell me why?" Asger asked facing the groups now. Hiccup raised his hand as Asger pointed to him.

"Because once a bond is formed, it can't be broken. Dragons are extremely loyal creatures, once you have their trust, its forever." Hiccup stated.

"Correct. So according to the applications you were all asked to answer questions. In order to be a dragon trainer you have to know about dragons. You were all scored on the 100 questions, those who scored with an 80 or higher were picked in to this program. There were only two students out of you 32 who scored with a 100. And those two will step forward because they will get to select their eggs first." Osvald stated with a smile.

"The two who scored with 100 are...Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson." Balder announced, the groups clapped as Hiccup and Astrid stepped forward towards the crates before them.

"Uh...sirs...Aren't these eggs all supposed to be the same type of dragon?" Astrid asked now.

"Yes, why?" Gobber asked her.

"Um...because 2 of these aren't Terrible Terror eggs..." Astrid stated, Hiccup walked over now.

"She's right. Two of these are Whispering Death eggs..." Hiccup mentioned as the trainers came over.

"Very good! You two passed the first test, recognizing that all eggs are not the same. Well done!" Asger clapped for them.

"Now you two may pick the egg you want." Balder smiled. Astrid bent down and picked up one egg then stepped back with her group, Hiccup did the same thing. "Now the rest of you..." Balder urged. Once everyone had an egg the crates were taken back and everyone was admiring their eggs happily.

"Good then, now that's over. Who can tell me what happens next?" Gobber asked them.

Fishlegs put his hand up now, "Wait for them to hatch." Fishlegs said proudly.

"They are ready. You have exactly 5 minutes to figure out how to hatch them without getting burned...and Go!" Gobber chuckled.

"Work in your groups!" Asger reminded.

"What does he mean by get burned?" Calick asked nervously.

"Don't you know how eggs hatch!?" Astrid asked quickly with wide eyes, 4 of them shook their heads. Astrid searched the ring as she found what she was looking for and rushed for it, she noticed Hiccup did the same and they were currently going for the same thing. "You know they explode too, don't you?" Astrid asked him, he nodded.

"Well we both need it, lets team up! I'll set this up, you get the barrel." Hiccup told her, she nodded grabbing the barrel of water and dragging it over as she waved her hand to her group and they came over with their eggs. Hiccup already had the fire going, as soon as it boiled.

"One egg in at a time!" Astrid said to them all, they did what they were told. And soon they realized why the water was there, because when the eggs hatched, they exploded. After 2 minutes, they all had their Terrible Terrors. Hiccup and Astrid were to go last.

"Same time?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded as they both put their eggs in and they hatched 30 seconds later. Astrid's Terror swam up and she lifted it in to her arms smiling. Hiccup got his too as they shook hands as a thank you for working together. They looked around and saw other people hadn't been so lucky, they couldn't help but laugh. A few people put their eggs down and stepped back a little. One egg started rolling towards the wall, Astrid and Hiccup watched what track it was on. Right towards Savage and Gustav, Astrid's eyes widened.

Hiccup put his dragon down as he rushed over ahead of the egg and covered Gustav's body with his own as the egg exploded behind him, the fire burning his back a little. He hissed out in pain as he let go of Gustav and looked over him. "You alright, Gustav?" Hiccup asked him. He nodded slowly as Astrid came over panting, her dragon on her shoulder.

"Oh gods...Hiccup, you're burnt!" Astrid said quickly.

"Its fine, Astrid. Really...It's not that bad. I don't even feel it." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Thank you for saving my brother..." Astrid said softly to him.

"He's a good kid, and didn't need to be hurt because some people are careless!" Hiccup yelled over now towards the yellow group. He knew who put the egg down but he wouldn't tell Astrid because she'd flip out.

"You didn't have to be hurt either...but thank you." Astrid sighed softly as she looked at Savage now, "I want him out of the ring from now on...It's not safe in here for him..." Astrid stated.

"Yes ma'am." Savage told her. Alvin came over now looking at the wound on Hiccup's back.

"Go get that looked at lad." Alvin said to him.

"I'll take him...Least I can do after he saved my brother." Astrid offered as she helped Hiccup to his feet, "Stay here and listen to Savage and Alvin, okay bud. I'll be right back." Astrid smiled at her brother who nodded to her and then she and Hiccup walked out of the ring towards the infirmary near the mess hall.

"You didn't have to guide me, I'm a tough kid." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"Humor me and let me help you..." Astrid rolled her eyes at him. 10 minutes later they had arrived and Astrid dropped Hiccup off there, she waited outside as he was bandaged then together they walked back to the ring. When they arrived everyone was waiting for them so they could continue the lesson which was bonding and naming their dragons, then asking general facts about them. 4 hours later the lesson ended and people put their dragons away according to group color and headed to the mess hall for dinner.

Tonight they were eating baked mac and cheese with broccoli, the entertainment was playing bingo and simon says. Kid games but everyone loved it, just because you were in high school didn't mean you out grew the fun. When 8:30 came around, Astrid checked on Gustav who was having fun and still awake so she decided to let him stay up, while everyone sat around talking about the lesson. Astrid decided to text Fury since they had barely talked since the first day when she said she was taking a nap.

 _::Hey Fury :) -Naddie::_

 _::Hey beautiful. How was your day? -Fury::_

 _::Long. Ugh...so ready for bed. -Naddie::_

 _::Same here. Had a long morning...-Fury::_

 _::Oh yeah that's right, you're the cabin who woke everyone else up :p -Naddie::_

 _::Tell me about it, stupid girl doesn't know when to quit. -Fury::_

 _::Well hopefully you get more sleep tonight, I hope I do. 2marrow is supposed to be busier than today -Naddie::_

 _::Yea rite. But hey...only 7 more days til the ball. You excited? -Fury::_

 _::Little nervous honestly...Hope you're not mad at me for it -Naddie::_

 _::I don't think I could be mad at you if I tried, Naddie. Its okay, I'm nervous too. -Fury::_

 _::Rly? Another thing we have in common to add to the list then. What we up 2, like 150? Lol -Naddie::_

 _::Pretty close to that. Lmao. So...I was thinking...I'll meet you in the center of dance floor at 10 on Friday? -Fury::_

Astrid blushed now, just the thought of meeting him made her heart race. This was...really happening. They were finally going to meet in 7 days. She smiled to type back to him, _::I'll meet you there ^/^ What are you going to be dressed as? -Naddie::_

 _::If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I'll tell you if you tell me? -Fury::_

 _::I can't becuz I haven't decided yet...-Naddie::_

 _::Well I'm sure whatever you choose, it will never surpass how beautiful you are behind the mask. -Fury::_

 _::Likewise with you never hiding how handsome you are. -Naddie::_

 _Hiccup chuckled reading her message, ::I guess we'll find out in 7 days, won't we? Promise me a dance? -Fury::_

 _::I promise. -Naddie::_

 _::Guess we better start joining the festivities before we get our phones taken. -Fury::_

 _::That would be awful! Lol -Naddie::_

 _::I know XD. But before you go...I can't wait to meet you, Naddie. Seriously...Its going to be the best night of my life. -Fury::_

Astrid never replied to him as she put her phone away noticing Gustav getting tired now, she checked the time on the wall clock. It was nearing 9:30, she got up and picked him up walking to Alvin. "I'm taking my brother to bed and turning in myself sir." Astrid told him.

"Off with ya then." Alvin smiled as Astrid nodded and left the hall, she dropped Gustav off in cabin 1 before covering him up and stepping back as she bumped in to Hiccup, she had to force herself not to scream as she put a hand over her heart.

"For Thor's sake...you scared me." Astrid panted now.

"Sorry. Figured I'd turn in early since my morning started sucky, maybe tonight my cabin and I can actually sleep." Hiccup chuckled at her.

"Same here...Well...he should be out for the night. I'm going to bed. Night." Astrid said walking to the door with a wave.

"Night." Hiccup replied as Astrid left the cabin and went to her own, Hiccup got changed in to a pair of sweats and laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling of the cabin. In Astrid's cabin she too changed and laid down smiling wide staring up.

 _'Just 7 more days until we meet.'_ They both thought before they each fell asleep in their beds.


	5. Bonding

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Bonding.

Their next few weeks of training were spent going over the things they learned from the first lesson when the eggs were hatched. They didn't do much except sit and go over facts about different species, it was exciting to say the least. Everyone would pick one dragon they liked the most and that would be the dragon they chose to go over for a few hours, then pick another. The biggest let down is that the ball they were supposed to have that Friday after the first week was over got postponed meaning Fury and Naddie didn't get to meet. The dance had been rescheduled to 2 weeks before the end of the camp program.

Cami still wanted Hiccup back but he turned her away each time saying he didn't love her anymore. Much to their surprise, Camicazi heeded Astrid's warning and stayed far away from cabin 1 whenever Gustav was there. News about that traveled fast too, everyone in camp knew about what happened and saw Astrid in a new light afterwards not that she cared because she hated the spotlight as she previously stated during the first campfire.

Astrid had named her terror, Nightstar because the terror she had selected was dark blue and black with little white patterns on her wings. Hiccup's terror was named Blaze because he was a combination of reds, oranges, and yellows. They were still top of their training class given how much dragon knowledge they had alone and together, more often than not their groups when allowed were seen working together.

The way their days normally went was wake up, meet for breakfast, split off in to their groups and go with their trainers until lunch working on various things such as identifying plants, hikes to watch wild dragons in their natural habitat, fish, and more. They'd meet for lunch, then all get together in the ring to do facts or work with their terrors, then it'd be dinner time, some form or another of entertainment, then sleep. Each day brought something new and it was hard to believe they still had a month left.

Gustav had been doing a lot better, he could make it through the day and night without the memories haunting him which was good for Astrid and the boys of cabin 1 because no one got woken up early not that anyone minded. Astrid was a great sister to her brother and honestly the boys didn't care if she showed up at 3am to take care of him. They'd come to notice that just because Astrid was a bookworm didn't mean she wasn't more outside of school, they thought she was pretty cool in fact.

Today they were getting the chance to work with some of the trained dragons that the trainers owned since they couldn't all train wild dragons because there would be no way to take them home without the proper provisions. It was a little nerve-wracking because the dragons they'd be working with were Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, and Hideous Zipplebacks. So here they were all gathered in the ring standing with their groups waiting for instructions from the trainers, it was an exciting day for them all.

Each group would get to work with all the dragons on a basic rotation system, they would get to 'train' it and get on its back as long as they did exactly as they were told by the trainers. They all watched as the trainers brought out their dragons to the ring, Astrid checked to make sure Gustav was on the outside of the ring, seeing he was she sighed in relief. She didn't want another incident like with the terrors hatching and him nearly getting burned, taking a breath she looked forward again. "Morning lads and lasses, unfortunately two of our trainers are sick today so I'm going to separate ya in to different groups. I want group colors black and white working together, and yellow and red together. You only get Osvald and myself today and a lot to get through. So lets get started!" Gobber announced.

Everyone quickly joined their group color to the one they were told too and waited. Astrid's eyes went over the dragons before them. The monstrous nightmare was gray, green, and blue with a white belly. The gronckle was brown with tints of red. The zippleback was light blue, red, and yellow and white belly. Finally the nadder was green and yellow, black pattern on the wings with a white belly. Astrid thought he was beautiful but that came from her love of Stormfly. "Today for you we have Fangster the nightmare, Rocky the gronckle, Spinefire the nadder, finally Rain Cloud. And first person to tell me which head has which name can go first." Osvald chuckled.

Astrid put her hand up as Osvald pointed to her, "The head on the right is Cloud because she forms the gas. Head on the left is Rain because she sparks it and the sparks look like rain." Astrid stated calmly.

"Right-o you are Miss. Hofferson. You may go first, pick whatever dragon your group and you will be working with first." Osvald smiled at her. Astrid looked at them all, she wanted to save nadder for last if she could. Finally she looked at the group behind her. Why should she pick alone? They were a group, it should be all their choice.

"What do you guys and girls wanna tackle first?" Astrid asked them.

"But its...your choice?" Fishlegs said calmly.

"Just because I got the question right doesn't mean it should be all my choice of what we do first. We're a group, a team so we pick together." Astrid smiled at them.

"The nightmare!" They said together.

"Alright, Fangster it is then." Astrid laughed a little. She didn't have to hide who she was here, she loved dragons so she was in her prime element. The group made their way towards the nightmare keeping back a safe distance as they'd been told previously. Gobber was their trainer for this one, as he walked over with the gronckle following him.

"Lucky you, Fangster is my dragon. After this you'll be working with Rocky and he is Balder's. So, who wants to take a whack at how you'd train a wild nightmare?" Gobber asked them.

"But he's not wild?" Dagur pointed out.

"True but he'll be acting it for this... Now hurry up and choose who is going to face the dreaded monstrous nightmare first." Gobber chuckled. Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another knowing it was going to end up being one of them, they looked around at the group before them. The combination of their two groups consisted of Calick, Heather, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Eret, Fishlegs, Anba, Mari, Ryker, Dagur, Merida, Valsta, and Rapunzel. Gustav was part of the Black group too but he wasn't training so their two groups only held 15 people instead of 16.

"We think one of you two should go first, you guys know the most." Rapunzel stated as the rest nodded looking at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" Hiccup suggested with a smile.

"You're on. Ready?" Astrid remarked with a grin as the put one arm behind their backs and one hand out in a fist. "Heather, count for us." Astrid told her friend.

"1...2...3!" Heather counted, on 3 Hiccup and Astrid began shaking their fists.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors...Shoot!" They said together as their hands stopped, Hiccup put out his hand as scissors and Astrid did hers as rock.

"Hah! Rock beats scissors!" Merida clapped happily.

"Fair game, Astrid goes first." Hiccup chuckled as she now nodded and turned to face Gobber.

"Guess its me sir." Astrid smiled as Gobber snapped his fingers and Fangster flamed up, snarling at her. The others backed up quickly watching her, "Alright big boy...lets calm down..." Astrid said calmly as she put her hand out to the dragon, it growled snapping at her as she pulled her hand back quickly then got whacked by his tail in to the ring wall, she grunted shaking her head.

"Fangster, easy boy. Just training, remember." Gobber told his dragon however it didn't listen closing in on Astrid.

"Are you okay sis!" Gustav called to her.

"I'm fine bud, just stay out there. Okay...check that off the list as she thought for a moment then took a stance in front of the monstrous nightmare. "Lets try the direct approach! Hyah!" Astrid called out as she charged at Fangster and jumped over the blast fired at her and jumped on his face holding on to his horns tightly. It whipped her around trying to get her off, "Woah...woah boy easy!" Astrid said with worry, why was it acting this way?

"Uh Gobber...I know I'm no master trainer here but I think this is over our level of training. She's going to get hurt, pull her out!" Alvin yelled to Gobber who tried to get close but got hit by Fangster's tail and shot back. The nightmare growled at Astrid as he finally slammed her back into the wall hard, his head pressing her into the wall.

"Astrid!" Gustav yelled with worry.

"Well that's the end of that..." Camicazi chuckled watching the scene before them all.

"No wait...Look..." Stilsta said pointing to the nightmare who was being pushed back. Astrid still had her hands on his horns as she grunted and got him back enough so she could put her feet on the wall and push him more, she stared over him before kicking off the wall and twisting his horns to the ground. Fangster instantly calmed down like before with his tongue out of his mouth contently. Astrid smiled as she knelt down and rubbed under his chin making him purr.

"That's a boy..." Astrid soothed him calmly. Fangster got up now and stared at her, Astrid put her hand out gently as it pressed its nose to her palm and then pulled back bowing his head to her. Astrid smiled and bowed back as Gobber walked over towards them a little surprised.

"How did you...know about that trick?" Gobber asked.

"My dad taught me when I was 5. He used to be a dragon trainer...then joined the army when the war got bad." Astrid shrugged to him.

"That's...impressive. I didn't even know about that one..." Hiccup said as he put his hand on her back with a thumbs up, when he pulled his hand away he noticed blood. "Astrid...you're cut..." Hiccup said with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm alright..." Astrid smiled softly, Gustav rushed in and hugged her tightly crying.

"I was...so worried about you sis..." Gustav held on to her. Astrid picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Hey hey...relax. I'm okay bud...dragon training isn't easy stuff. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure I could do it. Oh and Gobber...the reason he was acting up is because this was bothering him..." Astrid said holding up a tooth with a deep cavity in it. Gobber's eyes widened as Astrid handed it to him.

"Are you crazy sticking your hand in a dragons mouth!" Camicazi shouted at her.

"Do you ever listen to anything but the sound of your own voice!" Astrid yelled back putting Gustav down and pushing him behind her. "To be a dragon trainer you have to understand everything about dragons. You have to look at everything going on because sometimes the problem is something that small as a toothache! Dragons are just like us, Camicazi. They smell, taste, hear, touch, and see like we do. They need constant care. A trained dragon doesn't fly off the handle so aggressively unless there's an underlining problem. I noticed it when he kept shaking his head so I ripped it out and he threw me in to the wall. Once his pain was gone I pushed him back and forced his horns down, it's a pressure point that instantly calms them down. It is beyond me how you even got in this class when you know nothing about dragons. I swear you only came here because Hiccup is here and you didn't want to be away from him for two months." Astrid grumbled at her. "Not that it matters because he left you."

"That's not...true, Astrid! I know about dragons..." Camicazi argued now.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. We've been here a month and I haven't seen you leave this ring with even a scratch. Hiccup's been burned, I got cut, people had eggs explode in their faces...but never you. You're here to be a dragon trainer? But you won't even go near the types of dragons you'll have to work with. We came here to learn about a career, there is no room for error in this field because it could mean someone's life. And for the love of Thor...stop competing with me over everything." Astrid stated firmly.

"You just can't accept that I won." Cami folded her arms over her chest.

"What's the prize! Hiccup? Have him! I don't care, I didn't come here for boys. I came to train dragons...Whatever you came here for, I don't want. No thanks, Camicazi. You're very good at a game that I don't want to play...So I am done with the conversation...But you better step away from the mirror long enough to see the damage that will always be right behind you..." Astrid walked away from her holding Gustav's hand. Camicazi looked at Hiccup now, she went to say something but Hiccup only closed his eyes and walked away from her standing with his group now.

"Camicazi, that's strike two." Alvin stated firmly.

"But I...didn't do anything!" Camicazi said quickly.

"You're picking fights with other students. Astrid is right, this isn't some vacation trip. It's a program that only people interested in and proved they have what it takes to be here. Everyone comes here day after to day, taking risks and doing what would be expected of them in this career field. And so far as much as I hate to admit it, you've done nothing but start arguments, break rules, and not do any work. If you don't want to be here to train dragons, then I will have you brought back to the school." Alvin said as Astrid returned to the ring after putting Gustav back outside of it with Savage.

"Can we please get back to work? I don't feel like having my training compromised because some of us are only here because they want to be close to someone else." Astrid said coldly.

"Right then, you sure you don't want to get that checked first?" Alvin asked her.

"I'll live. Its no fun if you don't get a scar out of it." Astrid smiled now.

"Spoken like a true trainer. Lets get back to it then." Osvald said as everyone got paired back together and worked with the dragons. Astrid had gotten scraped pretty badly but it wasn't life threatening, this is what being a dragon trainer was all about. You had to take risks in order to learn, so Astrid would do what she had too. It was another few hours before everyone was down to their last dragon and Astrid had gotten her wish that the nadder was last. She was so excited and opted to go last since she went first with the nightmare.

Astrid watched everyone take their turn with the nadder, Hiccup was just before her and he did fine with her. Astrid noticed he had a connection with dragons, one like she did. Hiccup did the hand thing like she did, it was pretty incredible actually. She never expected anyone to do what she did, it wasn't practical in dragon training in case the dragon did what the nightmare did and flew off the handle. But for them it worked, after Hiccup climbed off the dragons back and walked over with the rest.

"Alright Astrid, you're up again." Osvald said to her, Astrid walked over to the nadder and took a breath facing him.

"Hey Spinefire...I'm Astrid. You're a handsome guy aren't ya? Stormfly would like you, she's my nadder at home...So what do you say, lets be friends?" Astrid asked putting her hand out to the nadder, it squawked as it pressed its nose to her hand. She smiled and it bowed down letting her on his back. "See there we go. Nice and easy." Astrid rubbed his neck a little before she got back down and he nudged her arm, the one that was scratched from the nightmare and purred sadly. "Oh don't worry about me. I'm tough." Astrid said gently to him. The nadder licked her arm then her face. "Awe, I love you too buddy. I'll see you again soon okay? Maybe I'll get the chance to ride you. Nadder is my favorite." Astrid rubbed his snout before stepping back with the group.

"Well done all of you. You have all done well. Some could still use some work but overall good job. Now its time for lunch and we'll be outside today since its so beautiful out. Make your way to the picnic area please." Gobber instructed them, they all made their way out of the ring and down the path to the picnic area. Hiccup caught up to Astrid, his friends right behind.

"Hey, Astrid. Wait up." Hiccup called to her, she stopped and looked back at them.

"What's up?" Astrid asked them.

"Just wanted to walk with ya is all, that move against the nightmare was incredible." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"And I wanted to say sorry for Camicazi's behavior with you...she never used to be like this." Hiccup sighed.

"She doesn't bother me, Hiccup. I didn't come here because of her, I came for dragons. She can do whatever she wants, it's her who'll get sent home." Astrid shrugged. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I wanna go to the cabin and change first. Mind keepin an eye on my brother?" Astrid asked now.

"No problem. See ya at lunch." Hiccup waved as she jogged towards the cabins, and entered number 2. Astrid changed her clothes to a pair of basic low rise boot cut jeans, she got out her small first aid kit from the trunk in front of her bed working on applying the medicine to her back and arms, then wrapping them. Astrid finished by putting on a white spaghetti strap shirt, and then red short sleeve that hugged her body's every curve. She wasn't one to show off how she looked but it was hot out and wearing a long sleeve was irritating her.

Once finished she slipped on her sneakers and headed to the picnic area, while walking she decided to text Fury. Pulling out her phone she brought up their conversation and typed a message to him. _::Hey! Intense day rite? -Naddie::_

Hiccup was sitting at the table with his friends and Gustav when he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it from his pocket and saw it, he smiled. "That NadderGirl?" Ryker asked him.

"Yeah it is." Hiccup answered as he began to type back a reply to her, _::Srsly! But so much fun 2. -Fury::_

"Are you two still planning to meet?" Tuffnut questioned.

"We are...sucks that the dance was moved. This happens every time we go to meet up, something comes up to stop it." Hiccup sighed a little as he felt another reply come in and looked over it, _::Can't wait until we can fly. So what r u doin? -Naddie::_

 _::Sitting around in the picnic area, looks like they r setting up a movie or something for us to watch while we eat. -Fury::_

 _::Sweet. Wonder what it is. -Naddie::_

 _::Who knows. Sorry the ball got moved, rly wanted 2 meet u :( -Fury::_

 _::It'll happen soon. Didn't anyone ever tell you that good things come to those who wait? -Naddie::_

 _::Well we don't need the ball to meet. Just tell me where you're sitting. I gotta see you, Naddie...I've waited a year... -Fury::_

 _::No chance mister impatient. We said the ball so the ball it'll be. Only 2 weeks, I'm sure if you want to meet me that bad...you can wait. -Naddie::_

Hiccup huffed sighing out, "What's the matter bro?" Snotlout asked seeing his cousin's frustrated face.

"Nothin'. Asked if she'd tell me where she was sitting so we didn't have to wait until the ball. Told me if I wanted to meet her that bad, I could wait the two weeks." Hiccup mumbled.

"Haha, she's playing hard to get with you. Guess she likes you as much as you like her." Eret chuckled.

"Hard to get indeed." Hiccup smiled, _'But she's worth every moment I wait...'_ Hiccup thought now. Astrid approached the table now and rubbed Gustav's hair, messing it up with a laugh.

"Hey kiddo." Astrid greeted him.

"Hi sis! Are you sitting with us?" Gustav asked her calmly.

"Thought we had to sit with our groups?" Astrid questioned.

"Not today, they said we could sit with whoever we wanted." Viggo added softly.

"Well I was gonna sit with Heather, can she come too?" Astrid asked smiling, the guys nodded as Astrid walked over to Heather and got her as they returned to table and sat down as Alvin stood in front of the room.

"Alright campers. Since you all did such a good job today, we've going to reward you with a movie and since there is a minor among us its going to be something I'm sure everyone has seen before. We're going to watch a disney movie and the title of it is Beauty and the Beast." Alvin announced.

"Why that one?" Thora asked confused now.

"Why not? Disney movies are the best." Fishlegs chuckled.

"Seriously?" Cami mumbled.

"Dudette, if you don't like disney you should hate yourself. Disney movies have the best songs, and lessons of life ever." Snotlout laughed at her.

"Alright settle down the lot of you. This is the movie we picked, you don't like it you can just turn your head." Savage rolled his eyes. Alvin hit play as the movie began, Astrid smiled it was one of her all time favorites too. This was a good day.


	6. Black Out

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Black Out.

As soon as she realized what day it was, she wished she was anywhere but in the middle of the forest 6 hours from home and in front of a bunch of people she refused to cry in front of. It was the anniversary of her father's death, the exact 1 year since it happened. Gustav didn't know what today was, thankfully. Astrid was usually always so strong but today would be hard because she had to act fine when she knew she wasn't. Heather knew what today was too, they were best friends after all. It was raining outside so lessons for the moment were postponed.

Astrid stared out the window of the cabin at the lake across the way, she wished she could be outside. She liked the rain, she used to dance around in it. She sighed as she felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the sender to see it was Fury. Normally she'd smile but today she just couldn't. She opened the message, to read it. _::Well this sux...-Fury::_

 _::I kno rite...no training, no nothin 2day -Naddie::_

 _::Wat r u doin rite now? -Fury?::_

 _::Sittin round watchin the rain...u? -Naddie::_

 _::Layin down, watching the guys play their games. And yes, they snuck them in. -Fury::_

 _::I snuck my tablet in, and radio. -Naddie::_

 _::Ugh I wish I had music right now. My dad will kill me if I use anymore data this month... -Fury::_

 _::Have you told him about wanting to be a dragon trainer yet? -Naddie::_

 _::Nope. Not like he'd listen anyway...I swear, I feel invisible to him most of the time. That's why I wanted to come on this trip...to get away for a while. -Fury::_

 _::He'll come around, Fury. All parents want for their kids is their happiness. Hey, this girl Astrid wants to know if her brother is okay because he's not answering her texts. -Naddie::_ She had to be careful with what she said, she didn't want to give away who she was.

 _::He's fine, sleeping I think. He was complaining about a stomach ache earlier, one of the guys took him to the nurse and when they came back he laid down. -Fury::_

 _::Oh good, least he's okay. She said to let her know if it gets worse. Well I guess us girls are about to play a game since someone brought board games with them. Clever too, I should have. Ttyl :) -Naddie::_

 _::Have fun! Ttyl :) -Fury::_ Astrid put her phone down after that and sighed heavily as Heather came up beside her.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Heather asked, Astrid shook her head slowly getting up and walking towards the door. "Where you going? We were told to say in our cabins for the storm." Heather followed her.

"I'm just sitting on the steps...that's not leaving the cabin." Astrid mumbled as she walked outside and looked up at the dark sky, it was close to dinner now and probably like with breakfast and lunch the trainers and teachers would be coming around with something for them to eat. Astrid closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "I miss you dad..." Astrid whispered before scrolling through the music on her phone and put a song on and turned it up.

Hiccup sat up now hearing music, "What's up man?" Tuffnut asked him.

"Ssh...I hear music...close by too." Hiccup said as he got up and walked towards the door, glancing over he saw Astrid sitting on the steps of her cabin.

Astrid sighed opening her eyes again and looking out and standing up. _"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that, when she's all alone...feels like its all coming down."_ Astrid began.

"Check it out guys..." Hiccup said motioning for his friends to come over and watch.

"Just me or she look really upset?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Not just you, Legs...I wonder why though..." Hiccup said quietly looking again.

 _"She won't turn around. The shadows grow long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down!"_ She paused a moment walking out from under the shelter of the cabin and in to the rain with her hands out. _"So stand in the rain! Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain...You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain..."_ Astrid sang out loudly.

"Sis is upset because of what today is..." Came Gustav's voice from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"One year since he's been gone. I saw it on her calender in her phone when she let me play with it last week..." Gustav looked at his sister though the window. "She's always so strong...I'm honestly...shocked she hasn't lost it yet today." Hiccup looked from Gustav to Astrid still singing outside. What had Gustav meant by that?

 _"She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering, if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything, she's running from. Wants to give up and lie down."_ Astrid made it to the last step, it was complete downpour and didn't care one bit.

 _"So stand in the rain! Stand your ground...Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain..."_ Astrid closed her eyes having not realized that most of the cabin dwellers were standing on their cabin porch watching. _"So stand in the rain...Stand your ground...Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found!"_ Now she looked up as the rain seemed to lighten and the sun began to crack through the dark clouds.

 _"So stand in the rain! Stand your ground...Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain..."_ Astrid finished lightly the rain stopped and the clouds began to clear.

"It's a rainbow!" Someone from cabin 4 shouted. Astrid looked as she smiled wide.

"Well since the storm is over, everyone to the mess hall for dinner!" Savage announced. Everyone got their shoes on and went outside enjoying the sunshine, walking towards the mess hall now. Gustav ran past everyone and towards Astrid happily, she picked him up and swung him around before bringing him in to a tight hug.

"Daddy would be so proud of you..." Gustav told her.

"He'd be proud of us both." Astrid replied as she took his hand and walked with him to the hall. When they got there they sat down with their color group and waited for the food to come. Most of dinner was quiet while people ate and talked amongst themselves. After people were done eating, it was still to wet to go outside, and it was dark now so they all sat around in the hall.

(7:00pm-Mess Hall)

After a few hours people were starting to get bored sitting around but no one wanted to just go back to their cabins either. "Ugh can we watch a movie, dance, sing, something!?" Someone sighed heavily.

"Yeah, she's right. There's nothing to do!" Another shouted.

"Well what did y'all have in mind?" Alvin asked them.

"I have an idea...lets have a sing off." Cami offered as she walked towards Astrid, "Between you and me." Cami added with a grin.

"Oh gods, Cami will you stop. You know you can't beat Astrid. You don't know how to sing..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Her?! Beat my sister? Haha, my dad is rolling over in his grave laughing right now." Gustav laughed out.

"Today would not be a good day to tick me off, Cami...Fair warning you now. And Gustav...We don't talk like that...Also what pray tell do you get out of this, Camicazi?" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Know what...Whatever...I don't need a prize. You want this, then fine. I don't sing for competition, I do it because I like too..." Astrid sighed.

"Well if that's what you want for entertainment tonight then alright. Set up the mics. You each get one song." Alvin shrugged to them. When everything was set up, Astrid tossed Cami the mic.

"You issued the challenge, you go first." Astrid stated calmly. The music started as Cami flipped on the mic, it was the karaoke system again.

 _"Plug in the mic, open the curtains. Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing. The feeling ignites, I'm in control. The crowds in the palm of my hands. All my fans stand, what is the truth? What's an illusion? You're searching for proof. But are you certain? Whatever you see is what you get. If words paint a picture then, I betcha I can getcha yet."_ Camicazi started. The rules were that they got one song each and a show of applause determined the winner. Not that Astrid gave two shits who won.

Hiccup and his friends were snickering a little, they weren't kidding when they said Cami couldn't sing. _"I'll make you believe in me! I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see, that I can be anything, anything, anything! I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything..."_ Camicazi seemed nervous on the small stage. Astrid could see it without trouble, it took guts to get up there and sing especially a song you know you don't have the tones for.

 _"I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed. I'm paying my dues, playing the role. I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow. I've got the whole world nodding 'yes'. Like some bobble heads. I'll break a sweat, if you wanna. Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em. The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched. I swear there's no doubt I'm legit, I'm no counterfeit."_ Camicazi closed her eyes, she saw all the grins on people's faces. They knew, and so did she that she couldn't sing.

The only reason she'd done this was to get Hiccup's attention off Astrid, every time she sang she got everyone's attention including his. _"I'll make you believe in me! I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see, that I can be anything, anything, anything! I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything..."_ Cami shook a little, why had she done this? She was making a fool of herself.

Astrid didn't think her voice was that bad, she didn't have the pitch needed for this particular song but her voice wasn't awful. _"I'm not shy, boy. I can be what you want. Your bright shiny toy. You just have to respond. The clock never stops. But baby, it's time. There's no doubt in my mind. That I can make you believe! I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see, that I can be anything, anything, anything! I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything..."_ Camicazi finished the song after singing the chorus two more times. _"You want from me."_ Cami finished with the music.

There were 32 students, 4 trainers, and 2 teachers in this room and only 10 students, 4 trainers, and 2 students clapped for her. Astrid was one of those people who clapped. Astrid thought she did good, she should of chosen a better song that didn't require so many low tones however. "Alright. Nicely done, Camicazi. Astrid, you're turn." Savage said as Camicazi stepped down handing Astrid the mic as she went.

"What's your song?" Alvin asked her. Astrid thought about it a moment, she knew many without the karaoke machine giving her the lyrics. Astrid went over and whispered it to him, he blinked a few times. "Do you have any idea how hard that song is to do? Are you sure?" Alvin asked her.

"Just put it on. I don't do anything I'm not sure of..." Astrid sighed rolling her eyes. The music started slow as a few people gasped. There wasn't anyone who hadn't heard these songs before, they belonged to an artist by the name of Celine Dion and there were not many who could match her voice or extremely hard, long notes. Why would Astrid pick something so hard? Could she really do it?

 _"Take me, back into the arms I love. Need me, like you did before. Touch me once again. And remember when...There was no one that you wanted more."_ Astrid began softly with her eyes closed, now she opened them looking at everyone. _"Don't go, you know you'll break my heart. She won't love you like I will. I'm the one who'll stay...When she walks away. And you know I'll be standing here still..."_ Astrid took a breath as everyone waited for it.

"You think she can really do it?" Snotlout asked looking over at Hiccup now.

"I don't know. There are like maybe 30 people in this world who can pull it off..." Hiccup shrugged as they looked forward again.

 _"I'll be waiting for you! Here inside my heart...I'm the one who wants to love you more!...You will see I can give you. Everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more!"_ Astrid sang out while the small group of them smiled looking at one another nodding.

 _"See me, as if you never knew. Hold me, so you can't let go...Just believe in me. I will make you see...All the things that your heart needs to know!"_ Astrid at this point flipped off the mic and put it back on the stand, anyone who knew this song knew how loud it could get.

 _"I'll be waiting for you! Here inside my heart...I'm the one who wants to love you more!...You will see I can give you. Everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more!"_ Astrid's voice pitched high again.

 _"And some way all the love that we had, can be saved!...Whatever it takes, we'll find a way!"_ She took a breath slowing down with the pace of the music now. _"Believe me..I will make you see...All the things that your heart needs to know!"_ Astrid's voice progressively got louder, then paused for a breath.

"Damn..." Hiccup breathed out.

"She's fricken incredible, if she don't have a boyfriend...I want her." Dagur smiled.

 _"I'll be...Waiting for you! Here inside my heart! I'm the one who wants to love you more...! Don't you see I can give you? Everything you need...Let me be the one to love you mooooooooooooooorrrrrreeeeeee!"_ Astrid projected her voice out, holding the note for the entire 35 or so seconds the note went for. When it was over, it was silent at first and then everyone clapped and cheered for her. Even Camicazi who had been astounded by it. Astrid blushed a little offering a bow as she stepped off the stage and got hugged by her brother.

"Holy...Wow, Astrid! You have one hell of a set of pipes on you. You could be a professional singer with that!" Anna said first patting her back.

"Thanks...But I...just do it for fun, its only a hobby..." Astrid shrugged.

"Only a...hobby!? What you just did was only a hobby!?" A few of them exclaimed.

Camicazi approached her now slowly as the room became quiet but then Camicazi offered her hand to Astrid smiling lightly. "Sorry I challenged you, Astrid. I guess I let jealousy take over me when I saw how much Hiccup was around you...And I'm sorry for all the things I said about him and..your dad. My dad and him were close, there's a picture of them on the fireplace at home, dad always says that they were brothers and the Hofferson's and the Solbergs were extended family. I won't bother you anymore...Maybe we can even...be friends?" Camicazi asked lightly.

Astrid stared at her for a moment before extending her own hand and shaking Camicazi's with a small smile. "Maybe not right away but...this right here is a good start. I accept your apology, Camicazi." Astrid replied to her.

"Now that's what I like to see. People getting along." Alvin laughed a little.

"So now what?" Lily asked softly.

"Well its only 7:30pm. So early but everything is wet outside so we can't have a fire..." Jade sighed.

"The inside fireplace works, we can do smores and stories?" Gobber suggested.

"That's an idea I can get behind." Savage chuckled.

It didn't take long for them to get the fire going in the mess hall, everyone was sitting around with metal roaster stick doing smores and telling funny stories about their pasts. It was nearing 10pm when Gustav told Astrid he wasn't feeling well still, she got up and picked him up in her arms gently.

"Need some help? The stairs might be slippery from the rain." Hiccup offered to her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Astrid said softly to him as she motioned to Alvin that they were leaving. "I'm probably turning in myself too so good night everyone." Astrid said to them.

"I'm going to bed too. Night all." Hiccup waved as he left with her out of the hall.

"Night guys! Sleep well." Their friends called back.

(Cabin 1)

Reaching the steps of cabin 1, Hiccup helped Astrid up them slowly and opened the door for her as she walked in to cabin as she laid Gustav's sleeping form on the bed and took his shoes off before covering him up, then kissing his forehead stepping back with a soft sigh. "So, see you in the morning for training?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah...I heard we get to practice flying tomorrow. So exciting." Astrid replied with a yawn as she stretched her arms out tiredly.

"I know right, finally." Hiccup chuckled.

"You know, you're a pretty cool guy for the most popular guy in our school..." Astrid admitted to him.

"Thanks I think and you're pretty awesome for a bookworm. I hate the social status of our so called 'classes' at school. There should be no reason for everyone to be divided by what they do or whatever." Hiccup shrugged.

"I agree...I guess it keeps the peace though, not everyone sees it the way we do." She nodded softly in agreement. They were quiet a few minutes before a few others came walking in. "Guess I should get going to my own cabin now...And Hiccup...thanks for...taking such good care of my brother. I know those late night and early mornings weren't easy to always have to let someone like me in here..." Astrid said calmly.

"Don't even worry about it. Its been a pleasure and honor to have the son and daughter of a brave man who fought for our country among us. He raised strong kids, so thank you for trusting us with him." Hiccup replied to her as the rest nodded and saluted her, she forced back tears. This happened when her father's funeral was, everyone saluting her family. Astrid turned her head to hide her face. "No...don't hide it. We know...what today was, Gustav told us. Its okay to be upset about it, my mom died 8 years ago and it still kills me inside...You're only human, Astrid. We all are, its okay to cry. None of us are gonna hold it against you." Hiccup told her gently.

"I–I'm sorry...I don't get like this in front of people..." Astrid tried to keep it together. "Its late...I should get to my cabin now. Night guys." Astrid said facing them again with a smile.

"Night, Astrid and hey...I meant what I said. You're pretty awesome...I hope that after this trip is over we can stay friends." Hiccup asked her.

"I hope so too, Hiccup. It...feels good to have friends again." Astrid replied to him as she waved and then made her way out of the cabin, Hiccup watched from the inside of his own as she made her way down the stairs and he smiled a bit. Astrid yawned with her eyes closed tiredly and missed a step on the stairs causing her to slip and fall forward on the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled with worry as he rushed outside, he knew he wouldn't catch her in time. Astrid hit the ground hard, she gasped out when the wind was knocked out of her. Things began to go blurry and dark around her, finally everything went black just as she saw Hiccup kneel down in front of her, trying to ask if she was alright.


	7. Exception

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Exception

It happened so fast with Astrid slipping on the stairs and falling down, blacking out in the process. "Astrid?...Astrid!" Hiccup called to her. He took off his coat and placed it under her head as Alvin, Savage, and the trainers rushed over.

"What happened!" Savage asked quickly.

"She slipped on the stairs leaving my cabin after tucking her brother in..." Hiccup explained quietly.

"Alright, don't crowd her...and don't move her." The nurse said rushing over with her first aid kit. "Which stair did she fall from?" The nurse asked now.

"5th from the top..." Fishlegs said now coming down. "Hiccup, Gustav is awake...looks like a nightmare...and Astrid is knocked out...What do we do?" Fishlegs told Hiccup.

"I'll see if I can calm him–..." Hiccup stopped when he heard Astrid moaning a bit with a hand on her head.

"I'll take care of him..." Astrid mumbled slowly holding her head and opening her eyes.

"No, Astrid you can't move right now...you just blacked out." Alvin told her calmly. Astrid glared at him as she forced herself to her feet by holding on to Hiccup's shoulder.

"My brother is MY responsibility on this trip...I'm fine. I've taken worse falls and survived...Just...help me get up the stairs again..." Astrid grunted slightly looking at Hiccup now, he got up and put his arm around her waist as she put her arm around the back of his neck and they moved towards the stairs, Astrid limping slightly.

"Young man, I ask you don't let her go to sleep for at least 2 hours. Keep her awake, if she blacks out again come get me." The nurse said to Fishlegs.

"Got it. What about her ankle?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't think its broken or sprained. She probably tweaked it and should stay off of it tonight." The nurse informed him and the two teachers beside her. "I wouldn't advise the stairs again...My advice is you let her stay in that cabin with her brother, if he wakes up again, you know she'll try to get to him and risk getting hurt again." The nurse offered faced Alvin now.

"I'll allow it this once. She can stay in cabin 1 tonight..." Alvin sighed. Fishlegs nodded as he went up the stairs and entered the cabin. "And the rest of you get to your cabins, be careful on the stairs!" Alvin warned the rest of the students coming from the mess hall to see what happened.

(Cabin 1)

Hiccup helping the limping Astrid towards Gustav's bed and she sat on the edge of it. Hiccup backed up towards Fishlegs as Astrid pulled her brother in to her arms and cradled him almost. "Ssh now...big sis is here. Its just a nightmare bud...it can't hurt you..." Astrid soothed lightly. It was incredible to them, she just took a fall, blacked out, was awake now, limping but acting like nothing had happened at all.

"Want the guitar again?" Hiccup offered to her.

"Not yet..." Astrid told him, he nodded and sat on his bed.

"Ho–how can you be so strong sis...Yo–you saw it happen...You watched him...d–do it...How come...it doesn't bother you?" Gustav asked her.

"Oh Gustav...You have no idea how much it bothers me. I see it every night, I get nightmares just like you do. I've gone many nights without sleep because I was scared too. I didn't want to see it again...I still don't but...I know it can't stop me from living my life. Dad wouldn't want that for me, or you. I'm not strong, Gustav...I'm far from it. I'm just really good at hiding how I feel...There's isn't a day that goes by that I would rather just hit my knees and scream at the top of my lungs. But I don't let myself...because that would mean I'm giving up, and I just can't do that." Astrid said softly to him.

"Why did he do it, Astrid...why did dad leave us..." Gustav asked her.

Astrid sighed gently as she pulled out of the hug and stared at him in the eyes, her hands on his shoulders. "The job that dad had bud. Being in the army...its honor, a privilege to be able to stand up for the place we live. All the things we have, are because those brave soldiers fought for it. But...it comes with a price. Do you remember...all those times dad was over seas on missions? And we only talked to him through the computer...remember all those explosions in the background before he got cut off...?" Astrid asked him. Gustav nodded to her slowly, "Being over seas, dad saw a lot of things he didn't want too. He saw his friends get hurt, or be killed defending our country so we'd all be safe. And when dad got to come home...the things he saw followed him, he remembered them all the time. Dad had...a lot of medical problems...and...he didn't get help when mom and me asked him too..." Astrid bit back not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Why didn't...dad get help?" Gustav sighed sadly.

"Because dad didn't like to talk about what bothered him. He hid it so we wouldn't worry, so we'd think he was okay even though he wasn't. He didn't want us to see him break down...and one day...everything just piled up and he couldn't find a way out of the darkness...so he made one to escape it all. Maybe if he'd gotten help he wouldn't have but...that was dad's style. He didn't like to talk about his problems...he always wanted everyone to believe he was okay." Astrid explained.

Suddenly Gustav pulled away from her, fear in his eyes, "A–are you going to leave like dad did too!?" Gustav said quickly. Astrid gasped at him, so did a few of the others.

"No...NO! Gustav...I won't leave like he did...Why would you think that?..." Astrid asked with worry in her eyes, why did Gustav think she'd kill herself.

"Because you just said so...That you hide how you feel! You saw what daddy did to himself, you said it bothers you! You didn't have to go see the doctor after dad died...me and mom do, how come you don't!" Gustav cried at her.

"I–I don't because I don't like to talk about it bud that's all. I don't need to sit in a room and tell some doctor how I feel, yeah I saw what dad did and it does bother me but a doctor can't erase it from my mind...No matter what I do, it will always be there... but that doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing he did...I could never leave you or mom...no matter how hard it gets to handle..." Astrid said softly to him.

"YOU'VE TRIED! You've tried to leave before! You hurt your wrists...I remember because all ambulances came to the house just like they did when dad left...You had to stay in that weird hospital for 3 days. And mom said she was scared she'd lose you too." Gustav yelled.

"Astrid...You've...tried to kill yourself before?" Fishlegs asked. Great, just what she didn't want to come out.

"About a year ago...Yes I did. Haven't done it since now hush. Gustav...listen to me okay. Yes...I tried to leave once but I never did it again...because I saw what it did to mom. My nightmares got the best of me, having to see everything over and over again. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted the pain to stop...but when I saw how it affected you and mom...I couldn't. And I knew how disappointed dad would be if I did. I don't want to leave...I don't want to die. I don't like to talk about how I feel, I don't like people thinking I'm weak and that's why I always look so strong...I promise you...I will never leave you or mom. And when I make a promise, I never break it. I'll never leave you..." Astrid said softly, Gustav threw himself against her crying still. Astrid hugged him tightly. "Ssh...its okay. Want to hear the new song I wrote? Well I wrote it in that weird hospital...never shown it to anyone." Astrid asked him.

"I want to hear it..." Gustav nodded to her.

"Alright then...Hiccup...may I borrow your guitar again?" Astrid asked him, he leaned over and got his guitar from its case and then brought it to her. She adjusted herself on the bed strumming on the strings.

 _"I found myself today. Oh I found myself and ran away. But something pulled me back...The voice of reason I forgot I had."_ Astrid sang slowly, even a little shaky in her tone too. This was something she wrote a year ago, a song to herself, a reminder to stay strong no matter what. She hadn't planned on showing it to anyone, but she felt that because of what happened with Gustav remembering that she tried to kill herself after their father had done it...he needed to know why she'd never try again. And this song, said just that. _"All I know is you're not here to say. What you always used to say. But it's written in the sky tonight..."_ She paused a moment.

 _"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong...When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe. Someone's watching over me..."_ Astrid smiled lightly as she looked up at the ceiling now, her way of looking at the sky to their dad.

 _"Seen that ray of light. And it's shining on my destiny. Shining all the time and I won't be afraid...To follow everywhere it's taking me. All I know is yesterday is gone. And right now I belong...To this moment to my dreams!"_ Astrid sang out as she started tapping her foot to the beat.

 _"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe...Someone's watching over me."_ Astrid now looked back to her brother who was laying down on his pillow smiling. Astrid knew he was okay now but she was still going to finish the song.

 _"It doesn't matter what people say. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. Believe in yourself and you'll fly high...And it only matters how true you are...Be true to yourself and follow your heart..."_ Her voice trailed a moment as she took a breath, her eyes falling on the eyes of the boys in the cabin who were just listening to her. She noticed Alvin and Savage were there too, and Heather. Astrid smiled lightly closing her eyes.

 _"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..."_ Her voice was soft but then the tune picked up as she opened her eyes and for once she didn't care if anyone saw the tears forming there.

 _"That I won't give up! No I won't break down! Sooner than it seems, life turns around! And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong...When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...That someone's watching over. Someone's watching over...Someone's watching over meee. Eh heh yeah...Oh-ooh, ooooh. Oh ooh...oh...oh ooohhh! Oh–oh...oh–oh! Someone's watching over me..."_ Astrid sang softly as she smiled and put the guitar down. "See Gustav...no matter how down I get, or how lost I get in the dark...I'm never truly alone. Dad's my light out and leads me back home. I don't have to talk to be okay...I just have to know there are people around me who care and want me around." Astrid told him calmly.

"I believe you sis..." He smiled yawning.

"That's a good boy. Now...its time for you to go to sleep. Its late..." Astrid said as he handed Hiccup his guitar back, she bent over and kissed his forehead covering him up again. Not long after he was fast asleep as Astrid tried to get up and failed.

"Nurse wants you off your foot for the night, Astrid..." Fishlegs stated.

"And I will, as soon as I get back to my cabin..." Astrid mumbled to him.

"Not tonight. I'm making one exception, given the nature of the day this has been...and your injury. You're staying in cabin 1 tonight." Alvin stated. Her eyes widened.

"Bu–but that's not allowed. You said no coed sleeping..." Astrid argued.

"Until we know how bad that ankle of yours is, the nurse wants you off it. Its late and Odin forbid your brother wakes up again, you can't do the stairs to your cabin, to this one. Its still wet and you could be hurt again and make it worse. Tonight you will stay in here. I had Heather get some of your things..." Alvin retorted.

"Fine..." Astrid sighed.

"They're aren't enough beds..." Viggo pointed out.

"She can have mine. I brought a sleeping bag with me, I'll sleep on the floor." Hiccup offered.

"That's very nice of you, Hiccup. Thank you..." Savage said. Hiccup nodded as he went through his trunk and pulled out his sleeping bag, laying in on the floor near the wall out of the way of the main walking path. Heather walked over to Astrid now and helped her up to Hiccup's bed, letting her sit down again. Astrid sighed heavily, could this day get any worse? Heather put down a small bag on the top of the trunk and handed Astrid her pajamas and slippers.

"Alright...I brought you your blanket, pillow, shower stuff with a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, pajama's and slippers. Oh and phone charger. You need anything else?" Heather asked her.

"No, I should be alright with this...thanks Heather." Astrid smiled to her friend, they hugged before Heather left the cabin returning to hers.

"Alright, good night to you all. See you bright at early at 9am in the mess hall for breakfast." Alvin said as he and Savage walked out of the cabin.

"Great end to a shitty day..." Astrid mumbled sarcastically rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"If you want to use the bathroom you can. We'll wait." Fishlegs said to her.

"As much as I'd love too...Not a good idea. I'm not in my cabin and you can't exactly come in to help me if I slip and fall again...I'll wait until morning." Astrid sighed.

"She's got a point there. So...bed I guess?" Ryker asked.

"Nurse said Astrid should stay awake for another few hours to avoid blacking out again. She hit the ground hard..." Fishlegs added.

"And the day continues..." Astrid closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door as Astrid looked up and saw Heather had returned. "Forget something?" Astrid asked her.

"No. I figured you'd want a shower before bed like always and they can't help you so I came back." Heather smiled walking in now.

"You're a life-saver! I love you, this is why we're best friends." Astrid gleamed at her friend who laughed and helped her up and in to the bathroom. Heather came back out getting her towel, and shower bag, then her pajama and slippers. "Won't take long boys, I swear." Astrid called to them. Heather shut the door as Astrid turned the water on and stepped in the shower while Heather sat outside the stall while she showered.

"Can you believe you're staying in the same cabin as Fury tonight and you don't even know who he is!" Heather said giggling.

"Ssh...I know right, its exciting...Only two weeks to go and we'll meet at the ball." Astrid breathed out happily. She couldn't wait, they'd finally get to meet in person, face to face.

"This trip has been amazing, I wish it was longer!" Heather complained.

"Right...I heard they select 12 people at the end of the program, to be accepted in to the summer program. I hope I'm one of them...it'd be amazing to stay here again." Astrid smiled.

"So are you going to go masked or unmasked to the ball?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, haven't decided yet. Maybe masked in the start...and after meeting Fury..." She blushed deeply.

"You're such a fangirl...How's your ankle?" Heather questioned.

"Not bad, hot water helps...I think its tweaked is all. Should be alright tomorrow...help if I bandage it but I left my kit in the trunk in our cabin." Astrid sighed out.

"I'll get it for you, stay here. Hiccup will guard the door for you, I personally think he has a little crush on you too. Can you believe you two are in the same room, and its nothing like how it is at school where they look down on us losers?" Heather chuckled getting up. "I'll be right back..." Heather said.

"Oh get my snack bag too!" Astrid giggled as Heather nodded and she rushed out.

"Woah...where you going, is she okay?" Dagur asked his sister.

"She's fine, I gotta get something from our cabin for her. Watch the door...she's fine. I'll be quick." Heather said jogged off out the door, being careful to make sure the door didn't slam.

"And now its awkward...she left the bathroom door open...didn't she?" Astrid mumbled.

"You're fine, Astrid. We're gentleman, we won't look at you. Just stay still so you don't slip." Hiccup told her.

"Thank you, captain obvious..." Astrid sighed out. Heather returned 5 minutes later and zipped past the boys back in to the bathroom shutting the door. After another 10 minutes, Astrid came out dressed in her pajamas and holding on to Heather as they walked to Hiccup's bed, Astrid sat down as Heather handed her the first aid kit.

"Alright, its now 11 and I'm exhausted. See you in the morning, Astrid." Heather yawned heading for the door.

"See you in the morning, Heather. Thanks again!" Astrid smiled. Heather left as Astrid opened the old metal box and went through it.

"What's that?" Snotlout asked her.

"A first aid kit, what does it look like?" Astrid remarked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as she pulled out a few things setting them on the bed.

"Aren't they usually white? With a big red cross on them?" Fishlegs stated.

"Usually. This one is military grade, it was my dads when he was over seas. One of the many things we got when he died...he was the doctor, hence why he saw so much...I never go anywhere without it. Never know when you'll need it." Astrid chuckled as she got the ace bandage, an ice pack, and then some padding. Astrid placed the padding around her ankle, then the ace bandage finally clipping it in place, last she cracked the ice pack over her knee squishing it around until it got cold. Smiling she placed it on her ankle and used a light guaze wrap around to keep it in place before taping it there. She closed the box and put it with her shower bag on top of the trunk.

"I'm guessing that box is why you haven't been to the nurse at all since we got here. You've gotten your fair sure of burns and scrapes." Hiccup stated.

"You guessed right. Why go see someone when I can do it myself?" Astrid smiled checking over her phone now.

"It's a good skill to have." Viggo added.

"Military dad, military lifestyle. Be prepared for anything...that's what he always told us. Our house was and still is like a basic training set up. He had us running on schedules from the time we woke up to the time we went to bed..." Astrid laughed a little putting her phone down so it could charge. "So what now?" Astrid asked them. "I'm not tired and I'm not supposed to sleep either way so..." She added next.

"Guess we could stay up and tell stories?" Snotlout shrugged to them.

"What kinds of stories?" Ryker asked now.

"Whatever we want to share. And Astrid should go first." Hiccup smiled.

"Wh–why me!?" She asked quickly.

"Because the 7 of us have been friends for years and know everything there is to know about us...we know nothing about you and hey if we're gonna be friends after the trip...don't you think we should?" Hiccup retorted.

"Fine...What do you wanna know then?" Astrid asked.

"Anything you want to tell us...You can give us your life story if you want too." Dagur suggested. Astrid sighed closing her eyes, it was going to be a long night but hey what could she do. She was currently stuck in an all boys cabin for the night, and she couldn't sleep. Why not, what could it hurt? They seemed interested and Astrid had only dreamed of being able to hang with the popular crowd but on this trip they weren't the popular crowd. Everyone was equal and wanted to be her friend. Yes, she'd do it. For the sake of friendship, right?

"Alright, get comfortable then." Astrid said as adjusted herself on the bed.


	8. Story Time

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Story Time

Everyone moved around the room sitting closest to Hiccup's bed so she wouldn't have to talk loud and wake up her brother. They were sitting either on Hiccup's bed with her or the bed right next to his which was Tuffnut's. Once everyone was relaxed they waited for her to start, she seemed confused though like she was looking for something. "Uh...you looking for something?" Snotlout asked her.

"Yeah, Heather should of brought in a duffle bag with the first aid kit..." Astrid said searching around.

"This one?" Hiccup asked holding it up to her.

"Yes!" Astrid smiled wide as he handed it to her and she opened it up. It was a medium sized bag with a main pocket on top and two side ones, it was dark blue too.

"What do you need that for?" Dagur asked her.

"Well I figure is we're going to be telling stories we may as well have some fun with it so...when I packed my bags for the trip, I snuck this bad boy in. Just for the occasion of sitting around and telling stories. It's a snack bag." Astrid giggled as she pulled out 4 bottles of soda, a stack of 3 plastic bowls with covers, a candy bag, few different bags of chips, and other little snacks you can get from boxes at the store, usually ones for packed lunches and what not.

"Thor almighty, Astrid...you're the best! How on Earth did you sneak this past the teachers?" Ryker asked now.

"I didn't? We were told we could bring snacks as long as they were sealable. That's what the buckets are for." Astrid smiled as she pulled out a stack of plastic cups and a small garbage bag.

"Dude...this is amazing. It was heavy when I picked it up...how did you manage this, and all your other stuff?" Hiccup asked now.

"You think just because I'm a girl I can't lift? Jeeze man...My dad has a workout room in the basement and yes I use it." Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well go on, help yourselves. The other girls won't touch it because they are watching their figures. Me and Heather are the only two snacking at night because we don't care." Astrid chuckled lightly. The types of soda she had were Coke, Sprite, Root Beer, and Orange and they were 3 liter bottles. For chips she had Doritos, Fritos, Popcorn, Lay's Original, Sour Cream and Onion, finally Salt and Vinegar which she kept in her lap. "You touch my salt and vinegar chips and I'll brake your hands..." She warned.

"Got it." They replied to her.

"Good...They are my favorites." She beamed happily. Once everyone had a drink and the chips were put in bowls and everyone was relaxed she took a sip of her drink and set it down carefully on the floor.

"Man this is awesome. None of us brought more than little debbie snacks which were gone the first two weeks." Snotlout laughed.

"I brought this much because I'm in a cabin full of girls who I'm certain were getting their periods and girls like their snacky foods when that time hits." Astrid laughed out.

"So this is what keeps you girls settled down during that time of the month..." Dagur blinked.

"Anyway...not here to listen to how to keep your woman happy on her period...but helpful hint is snacks, a bottle of aspirin, and do what she says." Astrid winked. "So...life story huh...Guess I should start at the beginning then. Mind you...my life isn't great so..." Astrid shrugged.

"We don't care, you tell us what you want too." Tuffnut said to her.

"But we gotta keep it down, its almost lights out and if we get caught we're in big trouble..." Viggo stated calmly.

"Put blankets over the windows and door. Can't yell at us if they can't see any lights on..." Astrid offered.

"That is...a brilliant idea." Fishlegs laughed, there were only 6 windows so everyone got a thick blanket and hung them over the windows, then one over the door. Astrid pulled out two mini lanterns run on battery power and turned them on.

"There now the big light won't bother, Gustav." Astrid smiled to them. "So story...right. Well name is Astrid Elana Hofferson, I was born December 22nd, 1999 in Berk General Hospital on a Monday at 3:08 in the afternoon. And if you tell anyone what my middle name is, I'll kill you..." She mumbled out.

"Hey anything said in this cabin won't leave it. You're safe." Hiccup told her nodding with the others.

"Good...Um...so most of my life was pretty easy going...military life like I said before. He had us trained to take showers in 7 minutes flat and yes that included bathroom, shower, hair and teeth done. We ate in minutes flat, and Gods we were never late. Everything was so organized...Thor help us if something was moved even a quarter of an inch out of place...Trust me, he'd notice it. He trained dragons in his spare time...I loved watching my dad train dragons...when I was 6 he gave me my own...A nadder who I named Stormfly. And she's the best, I still have her too. She's beautiful...blue and yellow with a white underside. I might have a picture of her...Watching him train them...made me want to be a dragon trainer. Ah, here it is..." Astrid said after flipping through her phone and pulled it up so they could see her.

"Wow, that's awesome...explains why you so know much about them." Fishlegs said to her.

"Yeah...I love her. She's my best friend, well besides Heather. I've known her since kindergarten, we've been inseparable since. I also have a terrible terror named Speedy, she's a sneaky little thing too. Never know where she'd be hiding until she pops up in front of you." Astrid laughed a little finding one of her and showing them. "But then dad got drafted, he was always military but after I was born he was part time I guess. When the war got started, he was called back full time. I was 7 at the time...and 3 years later my brother was born. I was 10... so for 7 years we barely saw dad. He was always back and forth or stuck on the base. We saw him for holidays 1-2 weeks a time but then months before we'd see him other than the computer." Astrid smiled softly looking down at her drink.

"I guess somewhere in that time you started working?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, its my dad's diner and run by my uncle Finn. I started there when I was 15 just bussing tables, when I was 16 I started waitressing and still doing that now to this day. I love it there...when the war settled last year...and he got to come home...oh we were so happy. That day he came off the plane...Gustav and I ran past the security ropes and tackled him down crying...it was finally over and he was home for good...We thought things could finally be normal again...He always told us growing up that tomorrow was never promised to us, to live each moment like it was your last and never take a day for granted...Each day was a gift and not a given right...We always said we'd have forever as a family...We'd never been so wrong, never believed it was true until it happened." Astrid closed her eyes.

"You don't have to tell us, Astrid. We know its hard..." Fishlegs suggested gently.

"No its alright...The only person who I ever talked to about it was Heather, she was my only friend but...now that I have more friends...its not so hard to talk about anymore. I won't talk to a doctor because they can't do anything about it and I refuse to be on medication...Talking in school is hard because you never know who really cares or not so I always hid myself...I don't have to here...its my element you could say. Being here with friends and the dragons...its peaceful almost because its where I feel close to my dad...so I don't mind telling you about it." Astrid smiled lightly to them.

"Only if you want too." Hiccup said.

"I do. My mom had gotten called in to work that day...today a year ago. Dad was...working in his office, Gustav was playing in his room, I was on my computer and it started freezing and glitching out. I always knew the modem was in dad's office so I went to reset it. When I walked down the hall to the room I heard crying...so I pushed the door open to peek and I saw him there...on his knees with gun to his head." Astrid stopped now looking over to make sure Gustav was still asleep. "I remember my mind going blank, I didn't know what to do. My body wouldn't move. All I heard him say was; 'I'm so sorry...please forgive me...' When I realized what he was about to do, I pushed the door open and yelled for him to stop but I was...to late. As soon as the door was open, the gun fired..." Astrid closed her eyes tightly.

"I...froze. I couldn't move. The scene played over and over again in my head before I realized Gustav was beside me...He hadn't seen my dad do it but he did see him laying on the floor, dead. I wanted to scream, cry, and throw up at the same time...but I couldn't. I just turned around, dropped to my knees and pulled Gustav in to my arms to shield his eyes from it. I remember barely being able to breathe...I just...didn't understand. Gustav was screaming and crying, he didn't understand either. He just kept asking me why. Why daddy was laying on the ground bleeding, why he wasn't waking up...I forced myself to shut the door and take Gustav outside. I called the police, they came...I told them what happened just as mom came home..." Astrid tried to keep her voice steady, she didn't want to open her eyes and see the looks on their faces about what she'd been through or seen that day.

"The rest of that week...I felt nothing. No sadness, no emotions, I was numb...the time for the funeral came and even then...I couldn't bring myself to cry, I just felt...like I had to be the one who didn't crumble to the ground. I watched them fire off the guns, fold the flag and hand it to my mom with a salute...that's why I almost cried earlier when you saluted to me...After it was over...and I was back home...dad's office was cleaned but never touched or entered again. Still hasn't been...none of us...have the heart to go in. I was calm...I didn't know why either. I had watched my dad kill himself...and couldn't stop it...I was...literally a second to late...After two weeks, I finally broke. I snapped and...couldn't get the images to stop...So I...cut myself and just laid there waiting to die..." Astrid said quietly as she took off her sweater and looked at her arms, the scars were still there across his wrists and running along the length of her arm. She ran her hand over them slowly.

"But...dad must of been looking out for me because just as blackness took over, I heard sirens and people rushing in my room. Next thing I remember was waking up in the mental hospital...I was tied down, arms wrapped. I was told where I was, that I'd be there until they knew I was okay to go home. So many doctors in and out trying to get me to talk about it...I told them to screw off because they had no idea what I was feeling and never would...I stayed my room for two days before they let me out to attempt at socializing...Heather came to visit with my brother and mom...she brought my guitar for me and it was the one my dad got me...I thought I was going to snap again but then I read what he had engraved on it, it was funny that I'd never noticed it before then..." Astrid said softly now.

"What...had it said?" Snotlout asked curiously but cautiously.

" _...'I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not alone'_. That's what it said...And something about those words...I don't know they just made me see life differently and for the first time in weeks...I felt something. I don't know what it was...hope maybe. I noticed in the case there was a note addressed to me. I didn't read it right away, I waited until I was by myself...It was from my dad." Astrid smiled a bit as she reached in to her shirt and pulled it out unfolding it.

"You keep it with you?" Hiccup asked.

"Never leaves my sight...I carry his words everywhere I go. My constant reminder that he loved us..." Astrid said gently.

"What did he say?" Ryker asked now.

"I'll tell you. _'My beautiful little girl. I know by the time you find this, I'll already be gone from this world. And I can only pray that you, your mother, and brother won't hate me for leaving you the way I did. The things I saw over seas...they haunt me and no amount of doctors can change it. I may not be there physically anymore, but I'm always with you Astrid. I know you, you're just like me. You're going to be mad, you're going to hide how you feel, and you'll refuse to talk to anyone about what happened to me. I want you to know that I love you, your mother, and brother very much and no matter where you go I'll be with all of you. I don't want you to give up on life, I want you to graduate high school, and become the worlds greatest dragon trainer. Like you always wanted to be. Promise me that baby girl, promise you'll never stop being who you are. You're never alone. Your mother and brother will need you and I need you to be there for them. And don't ever blame yourself, its none of your guys fault. Be strong and never give up sweetheart. Stand tall and chase your dreams. And remember...from now on, every time you fly on Stormfly...I'll be the wind that carries you. I love you to the moon and back, forever and always. Daddy'_." Astrid folded it up and put it back in her shirt, then put her sweater back on.

"You know...I wanted to ask how you managed every day with this, ever since you told me what happened so we'd know what was wrong with Gustav...I still don't know how you do it." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Honestly, I don't know either. I just wake up every day and do it. Someday's are harder than others like today but...I get through it. The singing helps...One of the reasons I love the acoustic guitar so much...yours is beautiful by the way." Astrid told him motioning to it.

"Yeah, she's a beauty alright. Belonged to my mom before she died." Hiccup shrugged with a smile.

"That's right...you said she died from cancer right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, 8 years ago. She fought it for a long time but didn't...win. Its hard but I know she wouldn't want me to be upset about it." Hiccup said calmly.

"And what does your dad do?" Astrid smiled.

"Mayor...you tell me. He wants me to work in his office full time after high school but eh...I'm hoping I get accepted in to the summer program here so I have an excuse not too." Hiccup chuckled.

"I heard its going to be awesome, we get to work as trainer assistants. And can bring our own dragons...I can't wait to get Stormfly here, she'll love it." Astrid giggled.

"So you already know how to fly don't you?" Fishlegs asked next.

"I do. Well on a nadder at least, not the others." Astrid shrugged.

"When did you learn how to fly her?" Viggo asked.

"Uh...I want to say I was 10..." Astrid replied gently as she took a drink of her soda.

"Any videos of it?" Tuffnut said curiously.

"Actually...I just might. Hold on a sec..." Astrid said as reached towards the bag with her clothes in it on the trunk and pulled out her tablet, an iPad. Astrid went through the settings on her phone and turned on the wifi hotspot, then turned her tablet on and went through the videos until she found a few of her and Stormfly. "Here's one when dad first gave her to me...and if you make fun of me for how I looked at 6 I'll knock your asses out." Astrid mumbled as she pressed the play button and turned it so they could see.

They watched Astrid stand with her dad and bond with Stormfly, then name it. Astrid leaned over and changed the video again to when she was 10 and first flew her. After a few minutes she changed it to the last flight before the trip where she was doing a bunch or aerial moves and having a blast. "That's awesome." Ryker said. Her iPad began ringing as she blinked a few times.

"Mom?" Astrid said as she pressed the button and held it up. "Mom, you alright...its almost midnight?" She asked.

 _"I'm fine dear, I was calling to check on you and your brother. I've been so busy and we haven't talked much. And...I know what today is."_ Her mother replied calmly.

"We're fine. He's sleeping right now, call in the morning around 8:30 okay? Are you okay? You look exhausted, did you just get off work?" Astrid asked her.

 _"Yeah I did. And I'm okay. Are you sure...you are...You know I worry with...what happened a year ago..."_ Her mother trailed off.

"Mom...I'm okay, seriously. I did it once...Never again remember?" Astrid sighed softly, the boys listening knew what that was in reference too.

" _Want to say hi to Stormfly?"_ Her mother smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Astrid smiled now. The camera moved a bit as soon you could see the Nadder's face on the screen, squawking at her. "Hey girl...Oh I know its been two months...just a few more weeks and I promise we can fly all day long. I miss you too..." Astrid said softly. Stormfy squawked sadly to her, "Well if you could be here, we would fly together. But you have to stay there, no one is supposed to know about you until I'm 18...minors aren't supposed to have their own dragons...You know dad snuck you to me..." Astrid giggled a bit. "I miss him too, wasn't an easy day for me. I know...Be good for mom okay?" Astrid smiled wide. Stormfly squawked again as the camera moved showing her mother's face again.

 _"Alright dear, I'll let you get some sleep. Glad you're doing alright. I'll call in the morning. Love you."_ Her mother said softly.

"Love you more. Night." Astrid said as the call ended and she put it down. "Thanks for not saying anything guys...she'd flip if she found out I was staying in a cabin with 7 boys..." Astrid breathed out.

"No problem. We know how it goes." Snotlout chuckled. Astrid yawned as she cracked her neck in a circle.

"Alright guys, its getting late. Time to get some sleep for all of us." Hiccup told them, they nodded and headed to their own beds or bathroom first, then beds. Hiccup helped Astrid close up the food and put it away safely. Astrid unfolded her blanket which Hiccup noticed was army, it looked like a uniform almost. Then he noticed the patch on it that said 'Hofferson'. It was a uniform. Had Astrid converted it to a blanket? Hiccup shook his head, it wasn't any of his business as he laid down on his sleeping bag.

"Sorry you have to sleep on the floor...I wouldn't have minded." Astrid whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it, Astrid. Nothing wrong with a firm floor made of wood every once in a while. I'm fine, go to sleep." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Night Hiccup." Astrid yawned as she laid down closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Astrid." Hiccup replied before he closed his own and drifted to sleep. Astrid didn't go to sleep right away, she laid awake for another hour just thinking about everything in the last few hours of that day. It had been a roller coaster of emotions and thankfully it was over now. Gustav was fast asleep, the rest of the boys seemed to be as well. So why couldn't she sleep suddenly? Astrid sighed as she pulled out her headphones and plugged them in to her phone, she put the music of soft and shuffle closing her eyes again.


	9. The Ball

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

The Ball

The day of the big ball everyone had been excited to attend. They were given the whole day off to prepare for it, but there were two people out of them all who were nervous and scared. FuryRider and NadderGirl because it was the day they were finally going to meet. The last two weeks had been fun, they all finally got to fly on dragons and learned how to make saddles. Everyone was getting along, there was no drama. Astrid's ankle hadn't been sprained or broken, just tweaked as she first thought.

(With Hiccup)

"Dude! Are you excited or what? You finally get to meet your dream girl!" Snotlout said smiling.

"Oh you have no idea guys...I've waited a year for this. I wonder how she's feeling right now...I'm gonna text her." Hiccup said pulling out his phone.

"So you going to just tell who you are?" Ryker asked.

"Not gonna where a mask?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's a masquerade ball man, you gotta dress up!" Tuffnut added.

"Relax guys...I got it all figured out." Hiccup laughed as he pulled up the conversation with NadderGirl. _::You excited for tonight? -Fury?::_

"So when you figure out who she is, are you going to ask her out?" Viggo asked now.

"I just might. Hopefully I'm everything she expecting..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Dude, you're the star of sports at our school, the most popular guy in the school. Everyone wants you!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that..." Hiccup mumbled.

"There's no way she wouldn't want you man. Just relax, you'll meet her in 4 hours." Snotlout gave him a pat on the back. His phone vibrated now seeing a response from her. _::I'm nervous as fuck! But yes, I'm excited... -Naddie::_

 _::Why are you nervous? -Fury::_

 _::I–I don't know. I don't want you to see me and...hate who I am behind the screen... -Naddie::_

 _::I don't think its possible for me to hate you...Funny thing is, I'm worried the same thing... -Fury::_

 _::So...are we...still meeting in the middle of the dance floor at 10? -Naddie::_

 _::Unless you want to make it earlier. Dance starts at 7...I can meet you at the entrance of the mess hall if you want? -Fury::_

 _::Well the dance goes to 11...figured you'd want...more time with me...I know I want more time with you... -Naddie::_

Hiccup blushed a little. "What did she say to you?" Ryker asked him.

"She wants to meet earlier than 10 since we will only get an hour together...and she wants more time with me..." Hiccup smiled wide.

"So make it like 8:30 or so?" Fishlegs offered to him.

"Yeah...that's a good idea. Gods this is really happening...I'm finally gonna meet her. She's the one guys...I know it, I feel it. She's the one for me. She understands me on a level no one else does..." Hiccup said softly.

(With Astrid)

She hadn't gotten a reply from him yet, she was worried she might of scared him off by saying she wanted more time with him. She bit her lip softly throwing herself against her bed with a heavy sigh. "I think I scared him off..." Astrid mumbled.

"Oh come on now, asking for more time won't scare him off. You two have been itching at this for weeks now, wanting to meet and what not. He'll reply, calm down girl." Heather smiled. Astrid's phone buzzed as she looked at it quickly, "Told you so." Heather teased.

 _::I want as much time with you as possible...how's 8:30 sound? Besides, you promised me a dance... -Fury::_

Astrid blushed deeply. "He wants to meet at 8:30 in the middle of the dance floor..." Astrid could barely contain herself.

"You better tell him yes!" Heather exclaimed to her friend quickly.

"I am...I'm so nervous, Heather...so nervous..." Astrid began to hyperventilate now.

"Hey, breathe girl. Its essential to living." Heather chuckled. "Listen to me...This is Fury you're going to meet...You two are going to meet, fall madly in love with one another, dance all night, and be together forever." Heather said calmly.

"Oh stop it, you don't know he'll want to be with me. And he has a girlfriend, remember!" Astrid sighed out.

"Honey, if a guy is taking his time to call you beautiful and been waiting a year to meet you...he wants you for much more than just a night. I doubt this girlfriend of his matters all that much if he would rather meet you than be with her. Now go on...tell him you'll meet him." Heather ordered her. Astrid rolled her eyes blushing madly as she typed her response to him.

 _::I'll be there at 8:30... -Naddie::_ "Should I tell him what I'll be wearing?" Astrid asked next.

"Nah leave it a surprise...You wearing the mask right?" Heather asked her, she nodded, "Excellent so...play a little hard to get with him. Don't tell him who you are right away, see if he can guess it. Play like 20 questions with him, make him work for it girl. You can do this, you're finally going to meet your true love!" Heather said, Astrid and her screamed a little hugging.

(With Hiccup)

"Gods tell me its almost 8:30!" Hiccup sighed out.

"Not yet bro. It's only 6...So she agreed to meet ya earlier?" Ryker asked. Hiccup nodded as he worked on his costume, it was almost time. Nothing was stopping him from meeting her tonight.

"So what are you supposed to be again?" Snotlout asked him.

"Well she's always told me she likes the hero prince type so I just assumed go as prince charming with a mask." Hiccup shrugged to them.

"What's she going as?" Dagur asked.

"No idea, she won't tell me or even drop a hint." Hiccup mumbled. "So it's a mystery to me." He added.

"Won't be after tonight. You're finally gonna meet her and in only 2 and ½ hours so lets hurry up and get finished!" Fishlegs laughed.

(With Astrid)

"So what are you going as?" Astrid asked Heather now.

"Well Tuffnut asked me if I'd go with him so we're going as Batman and Batgirl. Its corny I know but I like Fishlegs...he never asked me though so its whatever..." Heather said softly.

"Hopeless romantic..." Astrid teased her as she was finished up the touches on her hair, it wasn't often she left it down out of its braid but tonight was different. She was working curling it with a only some on each side to keep it out of her face, her bangs were straightened and off to the left side of her face, covering her eye a little. She put on a light layer of lip gloss before staring at herself in the mirror of the cabin bathroom. The last piece she put on herself was a white mask that covered where her eyes were, only showing the blue, her nose and mouth.

"Astrid will you hurry up, its almost 7!" Heather urged.

"Just...gimme a minute okay..." She sighed out. She was dressed a yellow dress, one that looked like belle's from beauty and the beast, her all time favorite movie. Her dress wasn't yellow though, it was white looking more like a wedding dress. Astrid put on the tiara and peeked out of the bathroom. "Has everyone...left?" She asked.

"Yes yes...everyone is already at the hall. We're the last ones...Now come on!" Heather mumbled. Astrid nodded as they left the cabin and made their way to the mess hall for the dance. This was it, just an hour and 30 minutes until she met Fury for the first time in the flesh. They'd finally get to meet tonight, she just hoped she was everything he hoped for. Not that it mattered because he had a girlfriend, as far as she knew.

(The Ball)

Alvin was standing on the stage greeting everyone as they came in, as 7 rolled around he got everyone's attention to give the rules of the dance. "Alright students! Welcome to the masquerade ball, you all look great! I won't take up much of your time now. Just some reminder rules, if you're not allowed to do it in school then you can't do it here. There are refreshments and food at the main table over against the wall." Alvin began to them, they cheered happily as the music started and people began to dance having a good time.

Astrid took a deep breath as she reached the hall with Heather, "Alright, Astrid...gimme my cape back...its time." Heather told her holding out her hand.

"I–I can't do this..." Astrid panicked.

"Yes you can! You've been waiting for this for a year...Now come on, give me the cape." Heather insisted.

"Heather...what if...I'm not what he's expecting! No...I can't...I'm just going back to the cabin..." Astrid said turning away to leave the hall.

"Astrid Elana Hofferson you get your butt in there right now! Give me the cape and get in there, time to meet your true love." Heather said, Astrid sighed taking a deep breath as she untied the cape from around her shoulders and handed it back to Heather, the music changed to a song slow song as she stepped in to the hall and noticed all eyes on her, great make the nervousness worse.

"Astrid...What are they looking–..." Heather trailed off looking back and see her there.

"Dude, check out the hot babe coming in late with Batgirl. I wonder who she is..." Said Dagur elbowing Hiccup a bit.

"Yeah. She is beautiful..." Hiccup whispered, he'd opted not to wear the mask. They'd been hidden by a screen for a year, why hid any longer. It was nearing 7:30 now. Just one hour to go. He took a deep breath. "I'm finally gonna meet her...I just hope I'm everything she expects me to be..." Hiccup said to himself.

As the time passed everyone was having a good time. The music was amazing, the food even more so. Hiccup didn't dance with anyone he just stood against the wall looking around trying to figure out who NadderGirl was. It was 8 now, it was almost time. Cami approached him wearing an angel costume, "Not doing a good job of hiding yourself there, Hiccup." Camicazi said softly.

"I'm not trying to hide tonight, Camicazi." Hiccup sighed softly.

"So why are you being a wall flower?" Cami asked.

"I'm not...I'm waiting for 8:30..." Hiccup remarked to her sipping his punch.

"Why, what's at 8:30?" Camicazi asked.

"I'm meeting someone." He replied simply.

"Well dance with me, while you're waiting then. Its still 30 minutes away..." Camicazi offered smiling softly while hanging on his arm. He pulled away from her with a slight glare.

"I don't want to dance with you, Camicazi. The only person I'm dancing with tonight is NadderGirl, that's who I'm meeting. Can you just leave me alone?" Hiccup sighed.

"You really think she's here? Come on, Hiccup. She's just a girl you met online, she could of been lying to you this whole time. Its not realistic." Camicazi argued.

"This is why we can't be together, you don't support anything I do. Just like my dad does, stop acting like my mother. Okay? I know she's not lying to me, Camicazi. We've talked for a year and if she weren't here she wouldn't know about our school, or the training we've done. She is here and tonight, I'm going to meet her. Then I'm going to ask her out." Hiccup said firmly.

"You're just going to ask her out and hope she says yes? Its not practical, Hiccup! Come on...one dance?" Cami asked again.

"My answer is no. We're over, Camicazi. Understand that, I don't want to be with you. I know what you've been doing since our break up, trying to win me back, to be the girl I fell for...but the truth is. Its not about that, I don't want you because...I've fallen for someone else. I don't love you anymore. Now I'm not going to tell you again...leave me alone. I'm only here for one reason, one girl and its NadderGirl..." Hiccup said walking away from her.

"She still pining after you huh?" Snotlout asked.

"Yep..." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't worry, only 30 minutes left to go." Ryker added coming beside him now.

(With Astrid)

She found a spot in a dark corner watching everything, wanting to know who Fury was but with all the movement of people dancing it was hard to focus on one person. Her eyes found Gustav standing with Savage and eating some food, she had said he could stay up until he got tired and when he did to call her and she'd tuck him in. Heather approached her out of breath smiling, "Its almost time. Getting nervous yet?"

"I've been nervous since we left the school!" She replied harshly.

"Hey easy! It'll be fine..." Heather encouraged her.

"I hope so..." She said softly as the dance continued.

(8:30)

Astrid had been mostly standing near the food table, people asked if she wanted to dance but she politely turned them down. Her eyes fell on the clock as Heather approached her, "Alright its time girl..." Heather said smiling, the butterflies were flapping ferociously in her stomach now.

"I can't do this...I–I'm leaving. I can't...I'm just...a loser, Heather...as soon as whoever Fury is finds that out...he is gonna run away and I don't want to deal with that heartbreak..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"No way, I'm not letting you back down from this...you always put it off or something comes up. No where to run tonight if you do...I'll announce to him that you're hiding out in the cabin. I'm your best friend, Astrid. Come on, you can do this. You've been waiting a year to meet him! Your dad would want you to be happy right?" Heather asked her. Astrid nodded nervously to her, "And Fury makes you happy so get going or I'll drag you there." Heather urged.

Astrid closed her eyes tightly, remembering when her father told her to always go for what she wanted, to believe in herself and things would always be okay. It was 8:30, time to meet FuryRider for the first time. Astrid took a deep breath as she started making her way to the middle of the dance floor.

 _'I can do this...I can do this...'_ She thought over and over again. When in the middle she stood there waiting, he said he'd meet her there so where was he.

(With Hiccup)

His friends surrounded him quickly smiling, "Hey man, 8:30, better get to the middle of the dance floor." Ryker told him.

"I know...just taking a minute to collect myself. I can't believe this is...happening." He said talking a deep breath of his own.

"Its happening man. Its taken a year but its happening. Time to meet NadderGirl, you got this bro!" Dagur told him. The others nodded as Hiccup looked forward towards the middle of the dance floor. Snotlout pushed him a little as he glared.

"Don't rush me..." Hiccup said slowly.

"Move it or she'll think you stood her up. This is your chance, take it before its gone..." Tuffnut told him calmly. Hiccup nodded, he knew they were right. Hiccup took another deep breath as he started walking towards the middle of the room, the dance floor. As he did he saw someone standing there, her back to him. It was the girl who got everyone's attention when she came in.

(Middle Of The Dance Floor)

Astrid sighed, it was 8:35 and he hadn't come yet. "I knew this was too good to be true..." She whispered sadly looking down and preparing to leave.

"NadderGirl...?" Came a voice from behind, she knew that voice. Astrid slowly turned around to see who called her by her screen name and her eyes widened in shock.


	10. Their Meeting

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Their Meeting

Astrid couldn't believe it, the man standing before her was Hiccup Haddock the Third. The son of the mayor of Berk, the star athlete and most popular guy at Berkian Academy! He was FuryRider? He was THE Fury, the one she'd been talking to for a year? It...wasn't possible. This was the guy she'd fallen madly in love with? The one she stayed up talking to until 3am? Hiccup was Fury...How did she even deal with this...

"Hi–Hiccup Haddock? You're...FuryRider?" Astrid forced out in her shock.

"Y–yeah, I guess my costume doesn't do a very good job of...hiding who I am, does it?" Hiccup laughed nervously. Oh my Gods it was him. No, this...couldn't happen. It couldn't be this way. He was FuryRider, there was...no way. It had to be a joke, what did she do. Make him prove who he was? No he'd already done that. He used her screen name, no one but Heather knew it. She had to get out of here before she made a fool of herself, her a loser liking someone like him? There was a better chance of Hell freezing over.

"N–no, its okay. I know exactly who you are...I'm sorry...this was a really big mistake. I gotta go." Astrid said quickly as she held her dress up a little and turned away from him, making her way through the crowd. Hiccup was in shock, she thought meeting him was a mistake? No. He wasn't losing her, he'd waited a year to meet her. He left Cami because he loved her, he quickly rushed after her.

"Wait...Wait!" He said then lightly grabbed her arm and moved in front of her. "Wait. Its not a mistake..." He said to her.

"Don't you know who I am?" Astrid asked him.

"Of course I do...you're...NadderGirl...You're the girl I've been waiting to meet, I know exactly who you are." He said quickly. Of course the was a lie, he didn't know who she was behind the mask. Just that she was the one he fell in love with and wasn't about to lose. "What's your name?" Hiccup asked softly now.

"What about your girlfriend?" Astrid asked, though now that she knew Fury was Hiccup she knew that he and Cami were no longer a thing.

Hiccup smiled softly, "Its over." He replied simply offering his hand to her. Astrid blushed a little as they walked to the drink table. "So I guess you're hoping for some guy who sat in a library and writes poetry?" Hiccup asked her.

"Something like that..." Astrid responded. "Come on...you're Hiccup Haddock. Captain of the Baseball team, student body president, and closet poet?" Astrid asked him still in disbelief. "You can't be both guys." Astrid sighed.

"I'm not..." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Then who are you?" Astrid asked again.

"At the beginning of Senior year...September 1st...I wrote you I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not...But when I talk to you I'm–..." He paused as she nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm the guy I want to be." Astrid finished for him.

"Give me a chance to be that guy..." He asked softly, silence for a few moments. "Do you...want to join me for a stroll outside?" Hiccup asked her.

"If you want to be voted prince of the ball, you better stay in the scene." Astrid giggled a bit.

"Ah, I really don't want to be prince of the ball." Hiccup laughed a little as he offered his hand to her again, she smiled accepting it. Hiccup smiled and led her towards the exit of the mess hall so they could talk in private without the blaring music. Heather was across the room and watching, her eyes widened when she saw who Astrid was with. Hiccup Haddock. No way, he was FuryRider! Heather giggled excitedly with an almost evil plan forming in her head as she rushed to the ballot box.

(Outside)

The rules were still the same, they could go anywhere as long as they stayed in eyesight of the mess hall. It was quiet between them at first, "So NadderGirl...Would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?" Hiccup asked as they walked down a path of ground and overhead lights together.

"Maybe." Astrid replied gently.

"Maybe huh? How about we play 20 questions?" Hiccup suggested, Astrid giggled. Heather had said to play hard to get. So why not but she knew she didn't have all night.

"How about 10." Astrid stated.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get." Hiccup smiled as he offered his hand to her again but she didn't take it, motioning that she had to hold up her dress. "Okay first question...you do actually go to Berkian Academy right?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Astrid gasped at him, "Of course I do, would I be allowed in the camp if I didn't?" Astrid replied a little shocked.

"Hey, I'm just checking, never know with who you meet online these days..." Hiccup chuckled a little. "Okay next question...were you disappointed...when you found out I was FuryRider? Be honest." Hiccup asked.

"Surprisingly...no." Astrid replied. She didn't know how to feel about it, a senior class with close to 550 students she guessed anything was possible. So do in truth it didn't surprise her.

"Did you...vote for me for student body president?" Hiccup arched a brow at her.

"Surprisingly, yes." Astrid laughed gently as they walked.

"Really now...okay okay...Given the choice...would you rather have a baconator or a salad?" Hiccup looked at her.

"A baconator...but what does that have to do with this?" Astrid asked back.

"Well I like a girl with a hearty appetite...and by the way you just eliminated half the girls in our class." Hiccup replied to her as she smiled and looked at him gently now, he was staring at her. "You think I'd remember those eyes..." He sighed contently. "You're so beautiful." He added going to stroke her cheek, she blushed turned her head from him.

"Um...next question?" Astrid asked bashfully as they kept walking down the path, Hiccup looked back to check to make sure they were still in sight of the teachers.

"Alright...Does it count as a question if I ask you to dance?" Hiccup asked her.

"But there's no music..." Astrid giggled gently as they stopped in a slightly open area, looking closer they noticed it was where the fire ring was from the first night of camp.

"So. We don't need it..." Hiccup told her as he offered a gentleman like bow holding her hand, then bringing it up and putting it on his shoulder, he put his hand around her waist and locked their left hands together moving around slowly. It was only a few moments later they heard music playing, looking over they noticed that 3 of the assistant trainers were playing their instruments. A soft tune as Astrid and Hiccup both laughed a little, perfect timing indeed. One had an acoustic, the other a violin and the last a tambourine.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at one another in the eyes while dancing, neither of them said a word to the other. Hiccup couldn't figure it out, who was this girl. He knew those eyes, he absolutely knew them but couldn't put the eyes to the girl. Hiccup smiled as he twirled her, then dipped her in his arms before bringing her back up. He slowly moved his hands to her face to take off the mask but Astrid's nerves got the better of her and she shied away from him. Hiccup shrugged as he bowed again and they started to dance.

"All out of questions?" Astrid asked him lightly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"I'll let you know..." Astrid replied smiling.

"I've seen you before..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Yes..." Astrid said softly.

"Man...How could I of seen you before...and not know who you are now?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe you were looking...but not really seeing." Astrid responded with a gentle smile. The music was slowing down now as he stared at her. He had to know who she was, had too it was no longer a question.

"Fair enough...Lets see...I have 4 questions left right?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded to him, "Okay got one...Have we ever talked outside of the computer and text before now...face to face?" Hiccup asked.

"Many times." Astrid replied.

"So three left...Do you, NadderGirl...feel like you made the right choice, meeting me here tonight?" Hiccup offered a rose to her from the decorations around them. She blushed accepting it from him.

"I do." She said to him. "Do you, Hiccup Haddock...ever want to see me again after tonight?" Astrid decided to ask.

"Well...I might have to think about that...girl I've been dying to meet for a year who knows as much about dragons as I do, and shares my love them, understands me like no one else can...That's a pretty big question..." Hiccup said as Astrid gasped a little, he smiled at her. "Absolutely." He finally responded. "Do you want to see me again after tonight?" Hiccup asked her.

Did she want too? I mean this was...Hiccup Haddock. Most popular guy in school wanting to see her, well see NadderGirl. He didn't know who she was yet and she was hesitating on telling him. Why though? This was the guy she accidentally fallen in love with in the last year. They couldn't...be together, could they? It went against...every social status in high school. He was willing to be her friend after the trip, if that could happen then so could them being together, right? "Yes...yes I do want to see you again after tonight, Hiccup." Astrid replied.

"Alright then...last question for you..." Hiccup paused cupping her face with his hand.

"Ask away." Astrid said gently.

"What's your name, Naddie...I have to know who you are...please tell me." Hiccup asked her.

"Why don't you take my mask off...and find out." Astrid replied as Hiccup smiled and went to lift her mask off her face, it was then that her phone rang and she sighed heavily. "Not now..." She grumbled, that was the call from Savage or Alvin saying Gustav was ready for bed.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked her as she picked up her dress and rushed back to the mess hall.

"I'm late..." She replied leaving him there in shock. What just happened? Hiccup rushed after her but lost her in crowd of dancers. She found Gustav, picked him up and rushed towards cabin 1 to put him to bed. She had snuck out the back so Hiccup wouldn't see her, why was she so scared to show him who she really was? Or was it not about that, was she afraid because he was seeing her as NadderGirl and not Astrid. He'd said it himself, he'd seen her but didn't know who she was.

They had spent a lot of time together the last two months with her always being around to help Gustav, and she spent the night there. How could he not know it was her? Astrid sighed as she laid Gustav in bed and then left, she still had to go back to the dance. Heather was there and she promised herself she wouldn't hide who she was to Hiccup so regardless of what happened tonight, she was telling him. Astrid walked back to the hall as they were preparing to announce the winners of the ball a prince and princess.

"Yo dude, where's your girl? Did she not show?" Tuffnut asked him when he returned inside.

"No, I met her. Her phone rang and she left...you seen her? She's that girl who walked in wearing the white ball gown and mask." Hiccup asked them.

"No man, sorry. I'm sure she couldn't of gone far..." Dagur added.

"Alright students, gather round...its time to announce the prince and princess of the ball. The winners will get a spotlight dance together..." Alvin announced. Astrid made it back in and looked for Hiccup, he was towards the front and hadn't seen her yet.

"Astrid!" Heather whispered lowly.

"Sorry, I had to take Gustav to bed..." Astrid replied.

"Does Hiccup know its you? I saw you two leaving the hall." Heather asked.

"Almost...then my phone rang and I rushed off...I'm going to tell him now but...I can't get to the front...I'll tell him after the announcement." Astrid sighed as they looked forward to listen.

"The prince of the ball is...Prince Charming!" Alvin announced.

"That's you man!" Viggo said pushing him towards Alvin as he looked around quickly to see NadderGirl standing in the back of the room. He had to get to her and fast, he wouldn't dance with anyone but her.

"And the princess is...Cinderella!" Savage called out, Heather gasped looking at Astrid now.

"That's you girl...get up there!" Heather urged as she pushed Astrid towards the front. Astrid blushed, go figure they were picked as the prince and princess of the ball. Now she really had no choice but to tell him, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he offered his hand to her and she took it.

"There you are..." Hiccup said calmly through the loud clapping.

"Sorry had...something to take care of..." Astrid lied quickly.

"Its alright, you're back now. So go figure we're crowned prince and princess right?" Hiccup smiled softly.

"Y–yeah...guess we're...going to be dancing now." Astrid said nervously. The room became quiet as a spotlight shown on them as he took her in to the waltz like dance position.

"After this...I want to know who you are...I have to know..." Hiccup said softly to her.

"I promise you can see me after...Hold on. I can't dance in this thing..." Astrid sighed as she let got of his shoulder and hand and undid the clip around her waist line then pulled the dress bottom off leaving her in still a white dress just it was less ball gown like and went just past her knees. "Much better..." Astrid smiled gently.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be more beautiful..." Hiccup said softly as the music began. They both blinked, they knew this tune. It was the one to Dirty Dancing, "I've had the time of my life". "You know this one?" Hiccup asked her.

"Who doesn't? Should we give them a show?" Astrid grinned a little, he nodded.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before...Yes I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_ Hiccup began as he pulled her close and swung her around bringing her back up to him.

 _"'Cause I've had the time of my life...and I owe it all to you..."_ Astrid sang gently as he took her hands and they began dancing like how the characters in the movie had done.

 _"I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone, to stand by me."_ Hiccup sang back while they moved perfectly together.

 _"We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy..."_ They smiled still going as the crowd began to clap for them.

 _"Now with passion in our eyes. There's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand, 'cause we seem to understand the urgency!"_ They sang together now.

 _"Just remember!"_ Hiccup sang to her.

 _"You're the one thing..."_ Astrid smiled singing back.

 _"I can't get enough of..."_ Hiccup leaned in close to her, almost enough to kiss but he didn't.

 _"So I'll tell you something..."_ Astrid blushed deeply but never faltered.

 _"This could be love because..."_ They both took a breath, _"I've had the time of my life! No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you...'Cause I've had the time of my life. And I've searched through every open door. 'Til I found the truth...And I owe it all to you."_ Astrid and Hiccup sang together still dancing perfectly.

"Woo!" Heather called out as Astrid laughed, there was no way she wasn't telling Hiccup who she was. In an answer to his earlier question. Yes, she very much believed in love at first sight. She loved him, and there was no denying that anymore.

 _"With my body and soul...I want you more than you'll ever know..."_ Astrid sang lowly as Hiccup separated from her backing up a little, doing a small dance around her.

 _"So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control."_ Hiccup sang back to her as she smiled wide.

 _"Yes I know what's on your mind, when you say: 'Stay with me tonight'."_ Astrid giggled a little. She was just realizing how sexual this song sounded.

 _"Just remember...You're the one thing."_ Hiccup sang to her standing a good 3 feet away smiling.

 _"I can't get enough of..."_ Astrid sang back, she knew what was coming.

 _"So I'll tell you something..."_ Hiccup sang softly as he gave her a nod. Yep they were totally doing it.

"Oh gods, they're gonna do it..." Fishlegs said.

"Can they do it?" Heather asked now.

"It's a dance, why not?" Ryker shrugged as they kept watching.

 _"This could be love because..."_ They sang together as Astrid took a deep breath and ran towards him, reaching the spot she leapt in to the air forward as Hiccup caught her holding her above him with no trouble at all, her arms were spread out as she was laughing but they were still singing together.

 _"'Cause I had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you. 'Cause I've had the time of my life...And I've searched through every open door. Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you."_ They sang as Hiccup carefully lowered her down in to his arms. They continued to dance during the instrumental part of the song. After a few minutes it slowed down as they just stared in to one another's eyes, not caring who else was around.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life...No I never felt this way before."_ Hiccup sang calmly.

 _"Never felt this way..."_ Astrid sang softly as they swayed together a bit, her arms wrapped around his neck.

 _"Yes I swear it's the truth...and I owe it all to you!"_ Hiccup sang smiling wide as he bobbed his head with each word making her giggle softly.

 _"'Cause I had the time of my life. And I've searched through every open door. Till I've found the truth. and I owe it all to you. 'Cause I've had the time of my life...No I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you..."_ They sang together staring still. They were both smiling as the room was going wild for what they'd done.

"I don't care if we just met...I've felt strongly for you for a long time now and tonight...has been the best night of my life. And I can't go another day without you knowing that I love you. I'm in love with you...I have to know who has captured my heart..." Hiccup breathed to her as he reached for her mask, she stopped him.

"Wait...Before you see the real me...I have a question for you..." Astrid said a little nervously.

"Ask me anything..." Hiccup whispered to her.

"Do you promise that you will still love me after you see the real me?..." Astrid asked him.

"I promise on my life. Now I have to know...do you love me the same as I love you?" Hiccup stared in to her eyes.

"I love you, Hiccup. I've loved you...since we met in that chat room a year ago. You captured my heart and I don't want to be loved by anyone but you and even more so...I'm glad you're FuryRider, because I think I fell more in love with you these last two months than anytime before...I just hope when you see me, and realize who I am...you aren't too disappointed." Astrid told him.

"I could never be disappointed in you...So moment of truth, are you going to let me see the real you?" Hiccup smiled. Astrid put her arms down as she nodded to him. Hiccup moved his hands to her mask as the room fell silent wanting to see who this mystery girl was, he slowly pulled it away and then up and around so it'd go over her head being it was only in place with an elastic string. Once off, Astrid opened her eyes fully to him as the room gasped. "As–Astrid?" Hiccup said in complete shock.


	11. The Offer

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

The Offer.

The room was in complete silence other than the sound of breathing. Hiccup was shocked to say the least, Astrid had been NadderGirl? Is NadderGirl? How could he of missed it, she was always right there in front of him since the start of the trip. That's why she'd run off earlier, to put Gustav to bed. Hiccup was just noticed the lil guy wasn't there anymore. But this...no, it didn't change a thing between them. This was the girl he'd been talking to since the start of senior year, all their late nights texting and talking about life and dragons. It showed, how had he missed it all of camp until this moment.

Astrid knew as much about dragons as he did, she was always so excited about it. She'd been around him...all this time and never knew. Neither of them did in fact. Yet, even in this shock. He wasn't even mad, how could he be. Since meeting Astrid formally when she brought Gustav to the cabin that first day, he'd been drawn to her. Hell they'd become friends in the last two months. She loved Deadly Nadder's too, Gods it was always right there in front of him and he didn't see it until now. Hiccup's friends were in just as much shock, while Heather stood giggling like an idiot.

"Oh for Thor's sake already! Kiss her!" Heather yelled to him as the room began to laugh.

"Heather!" Astrid hissed out with embarrassment.

"We don't got all night!" Snotlout joined in now.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup growled now shaking his head as he faced Astrid again.

"So...disappointed?" Astrid asked him now.

"In myself for not seeing it sooner, yes. In you...never." Hiccup whispered to her as her blush darkened.

"Then...are you gonna kiss me?" Astrid stated curiously.

"I thought you'd never ask...Come here you." Hiccup smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly, they both closed their eyes and stayed locked in that moment until they heard Alvin clear his throat. Hiccup and Astrid pulled apart and blushed now. "I said...I wouldn't leave this ball without NadderGirl being my girlfriend, so Naddie or should I say Astrid now..Will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked her.

"I will, Hiccup." Astrid replied as she could of cried but didn't. They hugged one another tightly now as their friends clapped for them. They laughed together as everyone came back on the dance floor and the music picked up again while they moved out of the way towards their friends.

"Astrid! I'm so happy for you!" Heather giggled hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Heather..." Astrid blushed hugging her back.

"See you got the girl after all man." Ryker patted Hiccup on the back.

"And Astrid, thanks for making our boy so happy. He's been over the moon about 'NadderGirl' since the start of senior year. Never thought it'd be you but eh, can't say I didn't see it coming either." Eret chuckled.

"What do you mean can't say you didn't see it coming. Come on, none of us expected it to her!" Fishlegs groaned.

"Guys...It doesn't matter. We're together now and that's all I care about...Now if you don't mind, we're going to go sneak away from the ball." Hiccup said with his hand around her waist.

"Not like that you perverts...Gods...We're just going to go talk." Astrid mumbled seeing the look of curiosity in their eyes.

"Go on, we'll cover you." Viggo told them.

"Appreciated. Text one of us if they start looking." Hiccup nodded with a smile as he led Astrid away quietly, they got out of sight of the hall and sighed happily while walking in the darkness towards the cabins. They couldn't go to Hiccup's because Gustav was sleeping, but they could go to Astrid's for a little while and talk about things. Nothing bad just wanted to go over how in the name of Odin they didn't figure it out sooner. Reaching cabin 2, they walked to Astrid's bed and sat down on it blushing a little. "We–well...here we are..." Hiccup said nervously.

"R–right...finally in the same room together, by ourselves...after a year of waiting..." Astrid replied just as nervous.

"I still can't believe we didn't realize it sooner...how did we not. I mean...all the signs were there!" Hiccup laughed a little.

"You're telling me...I guess we just never really put it together because of the excitement of it all finally happening." Astrid nodded. "Though, I've always been curious...why did you call yourself, FuryRider? You're referring to a Night Fury right?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah I am actually. I forget how smart you are sometimes...And now that I've finally met you in person, I can tell you my most treasured secret..." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You have a Night Fury, don't you?" Astrid giggled at him.

"How could you guess?" Hiccup asked.

"In training, you always seemed to know these little facts about them that an accompanied with your name. I get why you keep it a secret, people would be all over it if they knew." Astrid smiled at him, "Can I see a picture?" Astrid asked. Hiccup pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few as he stopped on one and showed her. "He's beautiful...what did you name him? How did you even come across him? They are so rare..." Astrid asked still.

"I named him Toothless because he has retractable teeth so unless he's mad he doesn't have any. I thought it was fitting and...he crashed in my yard when I was 10, just after my mom died. We just...bonded that day. I was upset and he seemed to understand and comforted me. Been best friends ever since, like you and Stormfly..." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's amazing, maybe we can go flying sometime?" Astrid asked.

"I'd like that." Hiccup nodded.

"I still can't believe it was you the whole time...we were always around one another. Should of been so obvious..." Astrid smiled at him.

"Guess we just got wrapped up in everything and I gotta say...its more amazing to talk to you in person than over that phone..." Hiccup told her gently.

"I feel the same, Hiccup...Can't believe we went a year before this..." Astrid laid her head on his shoulder, he smiled and put his head on hers.

"And you have an amazing voice, Astrid...I never knew you could sing the way you do, and how you are with your brother when he gets scared...Its incredible...hope you don't get mad at me for saying this but...before I knew you were NadderGirl...I swear I was falling for you, I mean I was already but...and now I've made it awkward..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Its okay, I understand what you're saying. I was falling for you too...I think maybe that's why we got along so well once we didn't have the pressures of the social groups at school...Because we were drawn to one another, just like online. Did you ever notice it?" Astrid asked him.

"What? That when we weren't talking as Naddie and Fury on the phone, we talked to one another in person as if nothing changed?" Hiccup asked smiling, she nodded. "I noticed it." Hiccup said.

"Weird how it worked out that way huh?" Astrid said as she stared in to his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the eyes when we met at the ball...I've stared in to them so many times since the trip started." Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers gently.

"Oh have you now?" Astrid laughed as Hiccup blushed a bit. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you've secretly been staring at me the whole trip. And to answer one of your questions from earlier...I do believe in love at first sight, I was never in love until I met you, Hiccup..." Astrid smiled as he kissed her again, she returned it before they broke apart again.

"I feel the same, Astrid." Hiccup agreed. "And sorry about all the shit Camicazi gave you..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Hey...I don't care about it. I find it hilarious though that the day she crossed my path in your cabin, we texted about it and never realized the connection." Astrid laughed.

"Huh, you're right about that. My whole cabin got a kick out of you snapping at her the way you did." Hiccup chuckled.

"Hey, I made it clear the first day. Messing with my family can be dangerous to your health." Astrid smiled at him.

"What gets me the most...is the fact I said if I got the chance, I'd sleep next to you on this trip...and I got too. The night you stayed in our cabin. I was right beside you on the floor, by the way. You don't snore..." Hiccup grinned at her. Astrid blushed at him. He was right, they did actually spend the night together. "That was one of the best nights ever, Astrid...the talking, the snacks, the singing...but nothing beats tonight. Finally meeting NadderGirl, who turned out to be the girl I had fallen for online, and fell for again in real life, the one I was always near." Hiccup told her.

"Definitely makes my number one best night...I never dreamed I'd be dating a guy like you, most popular guy in school who has every girl after him...and he fell in love with me." Astrid smiled gently.

"Not a dream anymore, its real babe." Hiccup told her.

"It doesn't feel real yet, how do I know when I wake up tomorrow you and me will still be together? That this isn't...just a dream." Astrid said softly to him.

"Then I'll leave you something so you know its real tomorrow morning...come here." Hiccup smiled softly, Astrid blushed at him.

"What...are you gonna do?" Astrid asked nervously.

"Ssh, trust me..." Hiccup whispered to her as he leaned in towards her neck and pressed his lips to the soft skin. Astrid's breath hitched in her throat as Hiccup began to lightly suck on the spot for a minute of two, Astrid's eyes widened as she bit her lower lip to keep from moaned. Gods why did it have to feel so good. Hiccup pulled away and smiled, "See. And when you wake up tomorrow, it'll still be there." Hiccup told her.

Astrid blushed darkly at him, he just gave her a hickey! They'd only been dating officially for like an hour and he just gave her a hickey on her neck in a place she couldn't hide either. Oh well, right? "Can I ask you something?" Astrid asked him now.

"Sure thing babe." Hiccup replied to her.

"That first night we were here, around the fire when you broke up with Camicazi...was it...because of you falling for me, well NadderGirl?" Astrid said curiously.

"Truthfully, Astrid. Yes, I did." Hiccup answered seriously. "Don't feel bad, you didn't steal me or anything. Ever since we met in the chat room and started talking...it was different. You understood me, listened when something bothered me, we have...common interests about dragons, lifestyles, and more. Camicazi...well I guess I was never really in love with her. We dated because my dad is the mayor and her mom works in a recruiting office for the sports I play...I only play them because dad wants me too...but you know that story. When I met Cami she was a sweet, innocent young woman but since dating me...she thinks she's...well all that and she changed. Just so happened I changed too and when I saw how she treated you that night, it showed me that she wasn't the girl I had come to like so I left her. I told her right up that I didn't feel the same anymore, turns out she'd been reading our e-mails and wanted to know if I loved NadderGirl instead. I told her I did, then left her on the basis I couldn't trust her anymore..." Hiccup explained.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup...I still feel like I got in the middle..." Astrid shrugged.

"Hey...its fine. If anything...I'm glad you did. You saved me from making a huge mistake...So thank you." Hiccup smiled lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"Saved you? How?" Astrid asked.

"Might hate me for this but hey...don't wanna start our relationship with secrets but...originally...I'd told Camicazi she and I could have sex after the trip was over since she kept hounding me about when we'd take the next step...But when the trip got announced and we learned more about it, getting to talk to you...it really set in that I didn't want her anymore, showed me how different she was and I think its because she saw our messages that she turned in to what she did. Showed me her true side, so...its thanks to you that in two weeks I won't be giving myself to her, and I can give it to you...because with you is where I belong, Astrid." Hiccup told her, her face darkened in a deep blush at what he said. "I–I didn't mean...that we...you know...do it...in two weeks...just that...when...or if the time comes that you want too...we can..." Hiccup smacked his forehead with embarrassment. "Damn it..."

Astrid couldn't help but giggle as she took his hand and held it in hers blushing a little, "Relax babe...its okay. I know what you mean to say. If we're...being honest. I've...never really had a boyfriend before, you're the only guy I've ever really felt like this for. Its...new for me." Astrid looked away from him.

"I'm in no rush, Astrid. I waited a year to meet you and you've been right in front of me the whole time...talk about missing the obvious clues. We don't have to do anything like that until you're ready..." Hiccup said calmly.

"What...I was getting at was that...I've always been...curious about it." Astrid said softly taking Hiccup by surprise.

"Re–really?" Hiccup said shocked.

"I'm not saying I want to do it right now...just that...well books can only take you so far...I know what it is...just...not...how its done. I've never...done anything remotely close to it...so yeah...curious." Astrid mumbled with shyness now.

"Well...I've never done it either so, but seen enough porn to get the picture. You've never...watched porn before?" Hiccup asked her. She shook her head blushing at him. "Huh, well I guess this would be a good time to get these...awkward questions out of the way...feel like playing 20 questions again?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Wh–what kinds of questions?" Astrid replied blinking a few times.

"Anything we didn't talk about before. Mainly, ourselves...experiences...you know? The types of questions you talk about with your friends but not your lover because you think it might be awkward. No boundary questions...Its only...just now 9:45, we still have an hour and 10 minutes before the dance ends?" Hiccup offered.

"No boundary questions...like when Heather and I talk about...that kind of stuff?" Astrid asked, he nodded. "Okay but we're going back and forth with it...I ask, you answer. Then you ask, and I'll answer. Fair?" Astrid told him.

"More than fair, so ladies first then." Hiccup told her smiling.

"Um...what kind...of porn do you watch?" Astrid asked.

"How did I know that would be your first one...Well, won't lie. I've watched a little of everything, to see what kinds of things are out there. I knew going in to high school with the rep I have...I might not make it out a virgin so...yeah. I don't...watch as much as I used to but every now and then when dad is working late..." Hiccup shrugged. "Okay my turn. Have you ever...touched yourself, in curiosity?" Hiccup looked over at her.

"A few times...trying to understand what...amazing feeling people were always talking about. Still don't understand it...Guess I did it wrong or something." Astrid shrugged blushing deeply. "Have you?" Astrid turned the question on him now.

"In curiosity when I was 16, any time since is just because I wanted too. Nothing to be ashamed of Astrid, masturbation is completely normal for anyone between 15 and up. Studies show its actually healthy to do it. So you've...never had an orgasm before?" Hiccup smiled at her.

She blushed shaking her head no to him. "Bad to say that I have no idea because I don't know what its supposed to feel like?...And no that wasn't my question to you as part of the game..." Astrid said.

"Its not bad but I'm not exactly the one to be asking, its different for guys. Ask...Heather or something..." Hiccup replied. "

"She wouldn't know either...Dagur threatens to beat any man she's with in to oblivion..." Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a protective brother. So what is your question for the game then?" Hiccup asked.

"I know you've never...had sex but have you...done anything else?" Astrid looked down bashfully, yeah this is how they were spending their first night as a couple, asking each other questions about sex. Perfect. Could it get anymore awkward?

"What, you mean like oral or fingering?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded. "Yes I have. It was a few years ago...like 9th grade though. Before Camicazi and me got together, there was this one girl I had a major crush on and during a study hall she asked me to meet her in the girls bathroom because she was bored...so I went there, she locked the door and it went from there. I got her off, she got me off. And then I found she moved out of state, lost contact when she did." Hiccup shrugged.

"Wish I knew what it felt like...you know how weird it is to be sitting in a cabin with 6 girls who do nothing but talk about it...I've hated rooming in here, I was usually glad when you called to let me know Gustav needed me...I wouldn't get teased." Astrid sighed now.

"Wait...the other girls...teased you because you've never had sex before?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yeah...Astrid the virgin...front and center." She sarcastically raised her hand up.

"Is that...why you're curious about it?" Hiccup looked over at her. She nodded shyly to him. "I have no room to talk since I've never done it either but...don't give in to peer pressure like that, Astrid. You should...be proud that you're in high school and still a virgin. Who cares what they say." Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"I don't care I'm still a virgin...I care that...I know...nothing about it. I mean...come on...I'm 17 and never had a boyfriend, kiss until you at the dance, orgasm, for fucks sake I can't even get myself off...I've never been touched at all...its just...I don't know...I feel so...inexperienced and scared...and I don't want to feel that way anymore." Astrid got up walking towards the window with her eyes closed.

"Would you feel better if you did?" Hiccup asked her.

"What do you mean? If I had sex, no. I'd probably feel like a selfish whore..." Astrid mumbled.

"Astrid, it doesn't make you a whore for being curious. Makes you human, I've told you this before. A whore is someone who sleeps around with anyone with a dick, for money. That's not you." Hiccup said as he moved behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I just want to know the feeling...everyone says you don't need sex to feel it, that's why I tried to masturbate but...I can't...get there, wherever it is. No wonder they call me the loser...I've got to be the only girl in our class who hasn't had an orgasm before so when people talk about...I can't even say I know the feeling...and that's why I'm teased. Because I get looked at, and laughed it for not knowing...that's what bothers me." Astrid frowned.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said as he turned her around and stared in to her eyes seriously. "Tell me the truth, do you want to know what it feels like?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes..." Astrid said softly.

"Then I'll help you." Hiccup said with a soft smile. Her eyes widened at what he said.


	12. Snuck Away

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Snuck Away

Had he really just said what she thought he said? That he'd help her? She had to be dreaming! This was...insane. How did their conversation about being happy together, turn in to this! "He–help me...what?" Astrid asked, they were talking about the same thing, weren't they.

"Help you get off." Hiccup said again. Yes, they were evidently talking about the same thing.

"And how do you even suggest we do that? The dance ends in an hour, I wouldn't be surprised if people start coming back early because they are tired. I know 4 out of the 8 girls in this cabin come to bed early...And I can't believe I'm actually considering this idea...Hiccup we...just got together..."Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, I'm not saying we have to have sex. But...I can get you to orgasm if that's what you want. And it won't take long either." Hiccup stated to her.

"How...doesn't that take a long time? Gods I'm so noobish at this..." Astrid covered her face with her hands.

"Sex takes a long time, we're not doing that because you aren't ready. But reaching orgasm, given the fact you've never had one before...won't take long. You have no stamina, it builds over time the more you do it. I can get you to release before anyone shows up here. It's 10 now, dance ends at 11. Even if people start leaving at 10:30...there's time. Just say the word, Astrid." Hiccup stared at her.

"What...are you gonna do to get me...there?" Astrid asked blushing.

"I can finger you, eat you out, both even. Whatever you want. You do know what those entail right?" Hiccup asked, she nodded slowly. "You don't have to agree if you don't want to. I know we just got together but as your now boyfriend, if you have a problem and I can help, then I'm going to offer no matter how crazy or unconventional it is...I don't like seeing you this upset...but if it means this much to you, to know the feeling of an orgasm...then it means that much to me to help you." Hiccup told her calmly.

"Yo–your sure...no one will catch us?...This is...grounds to be kicked from the program..." Astrid mentioned.

"No one will catch us. The only people who know we're together right now are our friends and they won't say anything. Just tell me what you want to do, Astrid..." Hiccup said.

"You'd...really do this for me?..." Astrid asked.

"I will do it for you, just say the word. Tell me what you want to do right now. Don't worry about me, this is for you. Don't do it for them, do it if you want too." Hiccup told her calmly. Astrid was beside herself, he was willing to help her regardless of them just meeting up and getting together after a year of waiting, just so she wouldn't feel like the odd one out who never felt such pleasure before.

"Wi–will you...stop...if I ask you too?" Astrid asked.

"What?...Astrid, you don't even have to ask that! Of course I'd stop if you asked." Hiccup said softly kissing her cheek. Astrid took a deep breath and nodded to him.

"Okay." She said with a soft smile, "Okay, I want you to help me." Astrid said.

"Lay down then–..." He paused feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and looked over the text. "Shit...they are looking for us. Alright listen, lets go check in with them. We'll tell them you were helping Gustav and I went because we used my phones flashlight since yours died." Hiccup told her quickly.

"And they'll buy that?" Astrid asked.

"Yep. Just stay low and lets creep over to my cabin. We can't use the flashlight yet so hold my hand and follow me..." Hiccup told her, she nodded to him. "Don't worry, I'll still give you what you want later. Don't ask how either...Trust me." Hiccup said with a smile.

"I trust you. Lead the way." Astrid replied. He took her hand as they left the main cabin door and snuck down the stairs giggling at one another as they reached cabin 1 and snuck on the stairs then he flipped on flashlight as they walked down slowly and towards the mess hall smiling, being approached by Alvin and Savage who had their arms crossed over their chest.

"And just where have you two been?" Alvin asked them.

"My brother called me, he was having a nightmare and woke up seeing himself alone. I've been at the cabin the last hour trying to get him back to sleep." Astrid said calmly. "Hiccup came with because my phone died and his has a flashlight...he didn't want me to get hurt again." Astrid added.

"Ah good lad makin sure yer safe!" Gobber approached now.

"Well you know, she means a lot to me so I'm gonna make sure she's okay." Hiccup smiled as he pulled Astrid close and kissed her cheek making her giggle and blush.

"Next time let someone know. We're still in wild dragon territory and you two aren't trained enough to handle such..." Savage said firmly.

"Will do sir, sorry. Won't happen again. When my brother calls, I just rush off." Astrid nodded. The two walked away as their friends rushed up.

"Sorry we held them off as best we could..." Heather said to her friend.

"Its fine, we were on our way back anyway...So there's still like an hour left...lets have some fun." Astrid smiled gently. "I know I want another dance." Astrid said looking at Hiccup now.

"Your wish is my command mi'lady!" Hiccup said as he took her hand and led her on to the dance floor as she blushed at his actions.

"I think Camicazi is about to go back on the peace pact she made with me..." Astrid pointed out seeing how mad Hiccup's ex looked seeing them together.

"Let her be mad, she'll get sent home...Right now...and forever more, you're the only one I'll ever have eyes for, Astrid." Hiccup told her he kissed her gently.

 _"Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide."_ Astrid sang softly, there was no music playing but they didn't care. They didn't need music to dance.

 _"Won't you promise me..."_ Hiccup sang to her as Astrid smiled.

 _"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget..."_ Astrid overlapped him gently.

 _"We'll keep dancing..."_ Hiccup sang over her.

 _"To keep dancing..."_ Astrid and him got close again.

 _"Wherever we go next."_ They sang together moving around the floor in a waltz like dance.

 _"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?"_ They sang in unison.

 _"Can I have this dance?"_ Hiccup sang to her.

 _"Can I have this dance..."_ They sang together again.

 _"Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall...You know I'll catch you through it all!"_ Hiccup smiled to her as they continued to move in perfect sync.

 _"And you can't keep us apart..."_ Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers softly.

 _"Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart..."_ Astrid closed her eyes contently as their voices overlapped again.

 _"'Cause my heart is..."_ Hiccup pulled her against him.

 _"Cause my heart is..."_ Astrid repeated happily.

 _"Wherever you are!"_ Hiccup and Astrid sang lovingly to one another.

 _"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?"_ They moved gently to the beat of their own hearts.

 _"Can I have this dance?"_ Hiccup twirled her around lightly.

 _"Can I have this dance..."_ They smiled gently at one another.

 _"Oh no mountains too high enough oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be!"_ They sang together happily.

 _"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?"_ Their voices matched perfectly, again there was no music playing and to them, it was only them in the room. What could be better?

 _"Can I have this dance?"_ Hiccup lifted her up and swung her around as she giggled a little when he put her down and they picked up in perfect step.

 _"Can I have this dance?...Can I have this dance?...Can I have this dance..."_ They finished together smiling happily as her arms were around his neck, his hands on her hips as they kissed softly. Just a quick one so they didn't get in trouble. They moved off the dance floor near their friends again as they clapped lightly for them.

"Thanks guys..." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"You guys are so a match made in heaven..." Heather squealed contently.

"So...the famous NadderGirl is actually Astrid Hofferson...how cute. Didn't know you dated losers, Hiccup." Camicazi remarked coldly.

"Back off, Camicazi..." Hiccup warned. "And for the record, Astrid isn't a loser. If anyone in this group is, its you." Hiccup added as his friends gasped.

"Sticks and stones dear...Though I'm curious, does she know you planned to sleep with me after the trip?" Camicazi crossed her arms over her chest with a proud grin.

"Actually, yeah he did tell me that. And then he thanked me for saving him from making the biggest mistake of his life." Astrid stated calmly.

"And you're not mad that even though he was talking to you, so in love with you that he wanted to sleep with this?" Camicazi asked.

"Why would I be mad? What Hiccup chose to do on his time before I became his girlfriend doesn't bother me." Astrid responded with an eye roll.

"Will you just leave him alone?" Snotlout grumbled.

"He was mine first!" Cami stamped her foot on the ground.

"No, he wasn't. He was never yours, he's not a piece of property you idiot. You know what your problem is...you think money can buy everything. There's one thing it can't buy. Love. Happiness. Loyalty. Friendship. I have all these things in Hiccup and it didn't cost me a single cent." Astrid huffed.

"That's because you don't have any." Camicazi scoffed. "How's it feel to be second after me. I had Hiccup before you, I got him first." Cami added.

"Psh, Hiccup never slept with you. The only thing you got was an hour in a sleazy motel in downtown with a drunken 21 year old for $100." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, Camicazi had shut right up. "Yeah, didn't think I knew about that did you? If you don't want me to expose you to everyone for the cheating, lying, deceitful little whore you are...Then back off right now."Astrid warned coldly.

"How could you..." Cami began.

"I was working a late shift at the diner and saw you standing on the corner, I was going to offer you a ride home when I saw that you were getting in car, you dropped something on the ground. I went to get it so I could give it back and noticed your...price list. So by all means...keep pushing me, Camicazi and I'll expose you here and now...lets see what Hiccup thinks of you after I tell him what you did while you were with him." Astrid whispered harshly.

"Y–you...wouldn't..." Cami said in shock.

"Oh believe me...I would and will if you don't get out of my face in the next 5 seconds. Stop trying to interfere. You lost him, get over it." Astrid stated as Camicazi backed up from her. "5. 4. 3..." Astrid began counting down.

"Hiccup...are you going to let her talk to me that way?..." Camicazi asked with tears in her eyes.

"You did this to yourself, Cami. Astrid warned you not to push but you insist on doing so..." Hiccup turned his head from her.

"Times up. Lets see what happens to your reputation when they find out the truth of why you have so much money..." Astrid stated, Cami's eyes widened.

"What is...she talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh...you guys don't know Cami's little secret?" Astrid asked them, they shook their heads as Hiccup looked at Astrid now.

"Astrid...don't...please!" Camicazi begged her.

"Then you shouldn't have tested me. Go on...why don't you tell him the truth for once." Astrid said to her.

"The truth, about what?" Hiccup asked now.

"That Camicazi is a whore. She works the corner with 6 others, 3 blocks from my dads diner. And she was doing it while dating you. Its why you probably never could get a hold of her on anytime between the hours of 7pm to 5am on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked at Astrid, then to Cami with shock.

"Camicazi...is this...true?" Hiccup asked her. Camicazi sadly nodded her head, "And you wanted to sleep with me! After you've been with...all those strangers! I can't...even believe you right now! Once again, I thank you Astrid for saving me from making a huge mistake." Hiccup growled a bit as he walked away with Astrid beside him, their friends followed them.

"Well I think this is as good a time as any to end the night...Alright students, lets get back to your cabins! Its lights out in 30 minutes!" Alvin announced. A few people sighed but everyone did what they were told to do. Hiccup walked Astrid to her cabin and kissed her gently.

"I'll text you alright babe?" Hiccup said softly.

"Okay...are you...sure you're okay?" Astrid asked him with worried eyes.

"I'm great actually, she always said she was working. Glad I finally know what it was she was doing. Thanks for tonight...its been amazing. I'll text when its time." He winked at her, she blushed nodded her head to him. She knew what it meant, he still wanted to go through with it? How! If they got caught, they were both going to get thrown from the program. How as he going to pull it off, she was very curious now. They shared a kiss as she walked the stairs and entered her cabin, then he went to his own.

"Oh my gods, Astrid...I can't believe you outed Cami like that! It was amazing...how long have you known?" Heather asked her.

"Bout a year...I didn't want to out her but I knew she wouldn't stop if I didn't hit her with something hard so...it came out..." Astrid sighed as she got her pajamas and changed in the bathroom, the came out and checked her phone. A message from Hiccup was waiting for her. She blushed a little laying down on her bed to read it. _::Meet me 12:30 if you still want this babe. -Hiccup::_

She still wanted this right? To feel pleasure. _::I do still want this...but how do you propose I sneak out? My bed is on the far side of the room and the boards creak...-Astrid::_

 _::Go out the bathroom window. Trust me, I'll be there to catch you. -Hiccup::_

 _::I trust u baby. I'll meet you there. Love you3 -Astrid::_

 _::I love you more babe. Now go pretend you're sleeping. Teachers will be comin round at 12:15 to check for lights out. By 12:30 they will be in their own cabin sleeping. -Hiccup::_

 _::Ok. See you in 45 mins! -Astrid::_ After that she put her phone on the charger and laid down in bed, she watched as the lights in her cabin went out a while later, glancing at the time she saw it was 12:14am, sure enough she heard footsteps on the stairs and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She heard a light knock, no one talked as Savage came in and looked around. Giving a nod a moment later, he left. Astrid laid there another 15 minutes with nervousness and anticipation for what was going to happen. When 12:30am hit, she carefully snuck out of bed and to the bathroom. She saw the window and opened it.

It was a small squeeze but she could make it, she looked down and saw Hiccup there with a grin. She rolled her eyes smiling as she crawled through and fell, but was caught by Hiccup. He put a finger to his lips so she'd stay quiet, she nodded and then he took her hand as they ran in to the forest. Was he crazy? This was wild dragon territory! After 5 minutes of running he stopped and smiled at her. "Ssh..." He whispered.

"Okay but...why are we in the forest, Hiccup?" Astrid asked him curiously. Hiccup only grinned as he gave a light whistle, there was some rustling in the trees as Astrid clinged to Hiccup tightly. Before her eyes in the small light of Hiccup's phone she saw a dragon there and not just any dragon. A Night Fury.


	13. Unforgettable

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Unforgettable

Her eyes had never gone wider in her life, they were as wide as saucers when she saw the Night Fury emerge from the forest, crooning softly as Astrid quickly backed up behind Hiccup with worry. Was this Hiccup's Night Fury, the one he had and called Toothless? Regardless it was still a Night Fury and they were rare, few were evert seen. "Ssh, its okay babe. He won't hurt you. Just be calm..." Hiccup soothed with a smile.

"For Thor's sake, Hiccup...This is wild dragon territory! How did you want me to react to a Night Fury?" Astrid tried to calm herself down now.

"Toothless is harmless...Well he's actually incredibly lethal but harmless to me and you. Isn't the right bud?" Hiccup said as Toothless warbled in response nuzzling against Hiccup's hand as he scratched under his chin making him purr with his tongue out.

"H–he won't...hurt me?" Astrid asked coming out from behind her boyfriend now.

"You're my girlfriend, and he knows that by how happy you make me. He's my bonded dragon, like Stormfly is yours. Go on, put your hand out to him." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid took a breath, first rule of dragon training was show no fear. Astrid closed her eyes with her hand out, palm up to Toothless. He sniffed it before pressing his snout to her hand with his own eyes closed. "See? He knows he can trust you, because I can trust you, because he knows I care about you." Hiccup told her.

Astrid opened her eyes smiling now as she knelt down and rubbed the top of his head, "He's beautiful, Hiccup...Gods, but how in the name of Thor did he get here? We're not supposed to bring our own dragons, we're not even supposed to have them until we're 18..." Astrid asked him.

"I brought him here the day before the trip and told him to hide out until I got here. I've been sneaking out every night to feed him and take a flight before bed. Its our favorite thing to do." Hiccup said calmly.

"You'd be in so much trouble if anyone found out..." Astrid remarked as Toothless licked her cheek and she giggled. "So is this why you snuck me out? So I could meet him?" Astrid asked.

"Nope. I snuck you out to do what I said I would, Toothless is going to help. And no, not like that...Just...ugh go with me..." Hiccup said to her as he climbed on Toothless's back then offered his hand to her, she blinked a few times in confusion. "Well, are you going to get on babe? Where we're going, we have to fly to get too." Hiccup said gently.

"Where...are we going?" Astrid asked as she took his hand and he pulled her up behind him, she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist. Oh Thor she was on the back on a Night Fury! No one would ever believe her, not that she wanted to share such a secret. Hiccup was trusting her with this, she'd never breathe a word about it.

"You'll find out. I'll explain when we get there...for now..." Hiccup grinned a little as he turned his head and kissed her gently. "This is your captain, FuryRider speaking. We know you have many options when riding on a dragon, we thank you for your continued loyalty and support to choose the Night Fury for your traveling needs. Now just sit back, hold on tight and enjoy your flight on FuryAir." Hiccup said with a smile as Astrid laughed, that was clever and cute. "Oh and no offense to Nadders babe...but trust me...you haven't seen speed til you've ridden with us...Lets go bud!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless launched in to the sky and spread his wings. Astrid clung to Hiccup, holding tightly around his waist.

She couldn't believe it, she was flying on the back of a Night Fury with Hiccup! It was amazing, so much speed and being up this high in the night sky was an amazing feeling. She gasped looking around at everything, the moon was full too and looked so big from up where they were. "Wow..." Astrid breathed out.

"Told you you'd like it. Alright bud, lets take her to the spot." Hiccup said as Toothless crooned and sped off. After 15 minutes of flying, Astrid realized they'd flown right over the camp and lake. She'd been nervous to be caught but it was only just going on 1am and everyone was in bed. She wanted to know what Hiccup had planned, it was confusing but exciting.

"Hiccup, where are we going?" Astrid asked calmly.

"We're almost there...trust me. Its worth the wait..." Hiccup smiled to her.

(10 Minutes Later)

Astrid realized they were on the other side of the lake, like literally if she looked back she could see the camp. Looking ahead she saw a cabin sitting by itself just past the tree line. Toothless landed outside of it as Hiccup got off then offered his hand to her, she took it as he helped her down. "Where is this place and how have I never seen it all the times from the camp?" Astrid asked him.

"Because its hidden behind the trees from that distance but close up you can see the dock right there and a path through the trees to the cabin's front door. Come on..." Hiccup smiled as he walked up the steps, Astrid noticed the cabin looked a little abandoned, and old. What was this place? Why had Hiccup brought her here?

"Hiccup, we can't just come here. What if this place belongs to someone..." Astrid mumbled worriedly.

"It does belong to someone. I know the owner...Said I could use it whenever I wanted for vacation. I told him I'd be up here for two months and he said use it as long as I like." Hiccup smiled as he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door now flipping on the lights. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes, it looked small on the outside but it was huge inside. The main room had two couches, a recliner, and window seat. There was a fireplace and fresh stock of wood near it. Bookshelves, drawings, pictures all around. Over to the right was a full kitchen and dining room area.

There was also a staircase leading up which she assumed was bedrooms or maybe an office space. "Hiccup this place is...incredible...You sure the owner won't mind? I don't feel right about doing that...This is someone else's home..." Astrid blushed a little.

"Astrid...This is MY house." Hiccup laughed a little as Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock. This was HIS place?! It was magnificent!

"Wait...wait a sec. Hold up...this is your home? Why didn't you tell me before..." Astrid asked him.

"Wanted it to be a surprise." Hiccup chuckled at her. "This is the Haddock Family vacation home. But when my mom died, my dad stopped coming around. We rented it out for a while but when I turned 15, dad started letting me take Toothless here myself as long as I stayed in contact with him all weekend. And as long as I kept my grades up, he pays the rent and bills on it." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Its amazing...Hiccup, and big too...It looks so small from the sky..." Astrid asked.

"I love this place...it was my mom's favorite too. Being out in the wilderness, flying dragons, training wild ones...this is where I met Toothless actually...dad and me came here for a weekend after mom died to clean it out, make it rentable for others. But they were all college kids and its been trashed more than a few times, so we just left it alone until I was 15. I used to take Toothless just after dark and come here for the weekend. Now I come here all the time, just to relax and enjoy it. When I heard this is where our trip was going to be...I jumped at the chance to bring Toothless, this is where he's been staying for two months. When I want him to come, I just sneak in to the forest behind our camp and whistle for him. He flies over and then we enjoy the flight." Hiccup explained.

"You're incredibly sneaky, Hiccup...So you've done this every night since we started this trip?" Astrid asked, he nodded to her smiling. "Wow...how have you not been caught yet? Gods, they do middle of the night checks sometimes...what if they see we're gone?" Astrid panicked.

"They won't. We're safe until 6am babe..." Hiccup chuckled slightly.

"So...why did you bring me here...it seems like a special place for you and your family?" Astrid asked as Hiccup led her inside and to the couch for them to sit down on.

"Because for all intensive purposes this is my place. Like seriously, after graduation...this is where I'm moving to and making it my permanent residence. I told my dad I'd work from home, and pay rent on it. Not like its expensive...I love it out here and dad doesn't come here anymore so...I'm not going to let a perfectly good home go to waste." Hiccup told her.

"Well I get that...but why...bring me here?" Astrid tilted her head a bit, still confused.

"So we could be alone for a few hours without anyone wondering where we are, or bothering us. I've never shown this place to anyone, Astrid. Not even my friends...its been my special place since I was 5. And...I wanted to share it with you. I told myself that when I met NadderGirl, this is the place I'd bring her. Even when I was with Cami, loving her...I wasn't in love with her. I'm in love with you, Astrid and I wanted to share this place...with you. A place we can be ourselves, without being judged or hated and our dragons can roam free and fly high. This is only place...I can be free, where we can be free and I wanted to share it with none other than the girl who understands me for me, accepts me for me. That girl, is you." Hiccup said gently to her, holding her hand in his softly.

"Oh Hiccup...You're...going to make me cry..." Astrid said trying to turn her head from him.

"Don't cry, Astrid..." Hiccup cupped her face lightly. "I know it may seem rushed but...I don't want to be with anyone else. Camicazi was the first girlfriend I ever had, and I've had little...get together's since 9th grade with other girls but only because of what I am to them in school. Just the captain of several teams...and I only do it because dad wants me too. None of them cared about me, not like you do. You see me for me, the real me and now after meeting you...I understand why I was never happy with anyone else. It's because of you, I was meant to meet you, be with you...love you forever." Hiccup said staring in to her eyes.

"I–I feel the same way. Nothing ever made sense before you, Hiccup. Nothing about my life has ever been as clear as it is now being with you. I believe that this trip is how it was supposed to be...meeting online, meeting here, being here...it was all supposed to happen. And I wouldn't want it any other way, I don't...want it any other way. This is what I want, you and me, and our dragons...forever." Astrid replied gently, Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Astrid melted in to it with her hands on his shoulders and blushing deeply when Hiccup slipped in tongue in to her mouth and ran it along hers.

After a minute or so, they broke for air smiling at one another. "You still want me to help you?" Hiccup asked softly staring in to her eyes.

"Wh–what about Toothless?" Astrid asked now.

"He's going to stand guard outside. His eyes can watch the camp across the lake and warn us if anyone is out of their cabins doing checks." Hiccup smiled gently.

"He can see that far?" Astrid blinked.

"He can do a lot of things, I'll tell you later. We got all night babe unless you rather talk for a while?" Hiccup offered.

"I'm still in shock of all this..." Astrid motioned to the house, Hiccup laughed as he stood up taking her hand in his and pulled her to her feet.

"Then mi'lady. Allow me to give you a tour..." Hiccup said in a formal like voice with a bow.

"Granted." Astrid replied with a giggle. From there, Hiccup led her everywhere in the house. Explaining each room as they went through it. Come to find out on the tour he gave that there were actually enough bedrooms in the home to house 12 people. There were 8 upstairs and 4 downstairs, also 3 bathrooms. One in the master, one downstairs, and another upstairs. There were dragon stables outback along with a pool and hot tub. There was even a shed that Hiccup explained was pretty much his forge for making his inventions and Toothless's saddle.

Hiccup took her through the kitchen which was almost like a chef's. Large double sink, dishwasher, 6 burner double stove, massive fridge, island in the middle, dining room off to the side. Astrid had seen the living room already so he took her to the den or what he'd converted in to a gaming room. It had tons of systems, large computer set up, games lining the walls. As they moved upstairs, Astrid saw the master which was now Hiccup's room while the others where just guest spaces. He showed her the entire house, it still left her in awe after seeing everything.

"Wow, Hiccup...its so beautiful and peaceful here...I get why you want to live here after graduation." Astrid sighed out gently as the ended in the master bedroom. She flopped down on the bed with a giggle as Hiccup sat beside her then laid down holding his head up with his hand while his elbow rested on the bed as a prop up.

"I know, that's why I'm moving here. If you like it so much then why don't you move with me?" Hiccup offered calmly. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Mo–move here? Wi–with you?" Astrid stammered a little.

"Yeah, why not? You said it yourself you love it here. Just think of all the freedom you could have, out here you don't have to hide Stormfly...Its not like I don't have the room. You don't have to stay in this room with me, you can have your own. We can be like...roommates only dating." Hiccup laughed a little.

"Hiccup, that's a big step...like bigger than you offering to help me get an orgasm. You're suggesting we live together? What about...our jobs? My mom, and brother..." Astrid asked him.

"They can come visit whenever they want. You said your mom has her own dragon one of the times we were chatting at 2am...she can fly here with Gustav. The flight is only 2 hours by dragon...And our jobs...I'm working from home. And you can work across the lake as a trainer. They do pay you for working there and that camp is open year round." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah...assuming they'd let me work there..." Astrid mumbled.

"Don't even put yourself down like that babe. You're an amazing trainer, come on...you were flying Stormfly at 10, like I was with Toothless. We were the only two in this program who scored 100 on the questionnaire, we're still the top two students they have. And I have no doubts, we'll both be accepted in to the summer program. Best part, we can live out of camp...we can live here, Astrid, together." Hiccup encouraged her.

"Hiccup...I just...don't know. A lot has happened in the last two months, more so these last few hours with you and me...Ca–can I...think about it first?" Astrid asked him.

"Of course you can. Just so you know, I'm offering this to the others who get selected for the program in the summer too. 12 people, 12 rooms. Everyone can chip in, they don't have too just like you don't but hey if I can make it easier then I will. Think about it and let me know when we graduate from school, that's when I'm moving and...I'd love for you to come with me. But its not important right now...after all this talking its nearly 3:30am and we do have to be back by 5:30, before the sun rises and Toothless can hide in the darkness so no one sees him." Hiccup said gently.

"Alright...I'll think about it and let you know...so what now?" Astrid blushed a little.

"I don't know...what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her lightly as he ran his finger up and down her arm slowly, she shuddered at the feeling.

"Never want tonight to end..." Astrid giggled a little bit looking at him.

"I can make that happen, we might get kicked from the program though and I don't think you want that." Hiccup replied. "How about...we pick up where we left off in your cabin, where you lay down and let me show you what you want to know so badly?" Hiccup suggested.

"I'm already laying down..." Astrid remarked blushing a deep red. Hiccup chuckled a little as he pushed himself up and crawled over her, one leg on each side of her hips. Her blush darkened now staring up at him as he lowered his head and kissed her deeply, she felt her body go limp almost while she melted in to it again. Both of them falling in to an intense make out sessions that lasted 5 minutes before he broke it panting, she smiled up at him.

"I can tell your nervous..." Hiccup said softly, she nodded lightly biting her bottom lip. "Don't be, I'm only going to do what you want me too. So tell me then, how far do you want this to go?" Hiccup asked her.

"I don't care...what you do as long as it doesn't get as far as intercourse..." Astrid said as calmly as she could manage.

"It won't go that far anyway. I didn't bring anything with me, well not here. I have them in my cabin back at camp but I don't think either of us are ready for that yet...I can't do this unless you trust me, Astrid. Do you?" Hiccup asked her.

"I do, Hiccup." Astrid replied.

"And you're sure you want this?" Hiccup asked to confirm.

"I am." Astrid said with a nod. That was all Hiccup needed as he leaned down and kissed her again.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Every kiss got sweeter, deeper, more passionate with each passing moment that Hiccup and Astrid laid with one another on the king sized bed. Astrid was on her back with Hiccup on his knees, each on one side of her sides, his arms holding him up. Her heart raced with anticipation and excitement as the kissing continued. She had weird feelings coursing through her body, things she had never felt before taking over. The temperature in the room was slowly increasing as they panted between kisses. Astrid's arms moved up and around his neck keeping him against her as the fire between the two only continued to grow.

"Whatever you feel, Astrid...just let it come to you naturally. Your body will guide you..." Hiccup whispered before lifting a hand and cupping Astrid's cheek, then leaning in and pressing his lips to hers gently with his eyes closed. Hiccup's kisses moved from her lips slowly trailing her jaw line to her neck, Astrid gasped out as he did so. The kisses were soft, but fierce. Hiccup would lightly bite her leaving small marks that wouldn't be fading in the next few hours. Astrid's eyes widened at the feeling, her breathing hitched in her throat as Hiccup assaulted her neck with his tongue and lips and she was sure these actions were leaving hickey's she wouldn't be able to hide. Oh the joyous explanations she would have to think of when Heather asked about them.

She remembered his words when she didn't know how to react to it all, he told her to listen to her body because it would guide her, so when the feeling increased she moaned softly. "Oh Hiccup..." Her voice trembled lightly but not in fear as Hiccup slid his hands under her back and pulled her to a sitting upright position, him up on knees while he slowly lifted Astrid's shirt up her body, over her head and then slid off her arms. She blushed deeply, this was actually happening right now and she didn't care. These feelings were new to her but yet her body was reacting without her telling it too.

"Still okay?" Hiccup asked her, Astrid lightly nodded for him to continue. Hiccup leaned in kissing her again as his hands lightly ran up her smooth skin to unhook her bra and let it fall off her shoulders then he pulled it off and tossed it with the shirt on the floor. Hiccup only smiled as he took in her beautiful body before Astrid's hands lightly pulled his head towards hers and their lips crashed together once more.

To take it one step further and slid his tongue in to Astrid's mouth and twirl it around her tongue gently. A moan escaped the back of Astrid's throat as she found herself sliding her tongue along his in response, after a few more minutes of this Hiccup's hands moved up the sides of her slim figure to her breasts which made her gasp a little biting her lip. Hiccup began to slowly massage them, Astrid arched with a moan now, clearly showing she liked the feeling. Hiccup continued it before moving to the side a bit and placing a kiss on the nipple of her right breast. Astrid moaned slightly arching again. Hiccup then lowered his mouth over it completely and began to run his tongue around it slowly. His other hand continued to massage the left breast while his mouth pleasure the right. Astrid's hands were on the bed, gripping at the sheets a little. The feeling was incredible, how could of gone so long without never feeling this before.

Hiccup licked and sucked it with a little force seeing if Astrid would like it. Hearing no complaints other than her moans he kept it up, switching after 15 minutes and now gave the left breasts the same attention the right had gotten. "A–ah...Hiccup..." Astrid moaned lightly. Hiccup glanced up to watch her facial expressions while licking around the nipple and then lightly sucking on it, his other hand rolling the with his thumb causing Astrid to moan out louder. Once Hiccup had finished he moved back up to kissing lips deeply again, their tongues in a battle with one another.

"How do you like it so far babe?" Hiccup asked against her lips.

"I don't...have the words to describe it...Does it continue to feel this good?" Astrid questioned looking at him.

He shook his head making her confused, "It gets so much better...I'll show you if you want me to keep going?" Hiccup suggested.

"Show me...I want to know it...feel it." Astrid smiled wide, Hiccup kissed her again then returned to her neck giving it a light nip causing her to yelp at the feeling, not because it hurt but because it felt amazing. Hiccup moved his hand down her body to her inner thigh and lightly ran his fingers up it then over her covered pussy which made Astrid shudder with pleasure having never felt someone touch that area before and Hiccup was very gentle. He looked up to make sure she was still alright, when she smiled at him he used both hands

"You're already fidgeting with excitement and I haven't even gotten to the good part..." Hiccup smiled softly as he placed his hands on the elastic waistband of her pajama bottoms and began to pull them down slowly and with it, her underwear as well. As much as he wanted to drag it out, he couldn't they only had an hour and a half left and he knew she'd need recovery time afterwards. Once both articles of clothing were on the floor with her shirt and bra he kissed up her soft leg making her shiver.

He spread her legs a bit, looking up to make sure she was okay. Hiccup turned his attention to her womanhood, he placed a soft kiss on it, Astrid bit her lip after moaning. Hiccup smiled as he was laying on his stomach now as he lightly kissed her womanhood again feeling her shiver with excitement. He moved his hands closer to her and used his thumbs to spread her lips apart, he moved his head in began to lick up and down. Astrid instantly arched moaning out as Hiccup continued. The feeling was unimaginable, so much pleasure in one action. Hiccup continued his actions with his fingers. Hiccup soon kissed her again as he slipped a single finger between her folds, Astrid gasped out again, her walls tightening around the finger for a moment.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked gently looking up at her.

"N–no. It...feels good just wasn't expecting it..." Astrid urged him softly. Hiccup nodded as he began to slide his finger in and out of her slowly. He pulled it out only a moment as she almost whimpered, he smiled as a finger lightly teased her entrance, she bit her lip again trying to muffle the moans. Hiccup kissed her clit lightly before sliding his finger inside her hot, wet core making Astrid arch her hips upwards then back down. Hiccup ran his tongue up and down, tracing small circles around her clit, "Ah...Gods...it feels...amazing..." Astrid moaned out gripping at the bed sheets.

Hiccup said nothing as he only kept going, he goal was to please her tonight like she wanted so she'd know how it felt. He continued this until he felt her walls tighten around his finger, that's when he pulled it out and used his thumbs to spread her pussy lips apart, She blushed deeply before feeling Hiccup's tongue move in a circular motion around her entrance and then him licking up and down again. Hiccup reached her entrance again and thrust his tongue inside, Astrid could of screamed it felt so good. There was a different feeling within her, something she'd never felt before, like it was swirling in her nether regions. Is this...what it felt like to be in so much pleasure at one, to want to explode and let it all go?

"Don't hold back, Astrid...I know you're close, your body tells me all I need it too." Hiccup said now after pulling his face from her core and looked at her as his hands picked up where his mouth had been, a single finger in her core thrusting at a steady pace.

"Oh Gods! Hiccup...please...don't stop!" Astrid pleaded him. Hiccup saw how much she was enjoying it so he withdrew his finger and ran two over her entrance now, he slowly pushed them in her hot, wet core. "Hiccup...Mmmhm...more..." Astrid moaned to him blushing. Hiccup was happy to oblige her as he began to pick up speed in his finger thrusts, now pumping them in to her faster. He lowered his head to her pussy again and lightly licked at her sensitive pink nub making her gasp out in pleasure. He felt her tighten around him again, she was still holding back. "Hiccup!...Oh God...Yes...!" Astrid pleaded for more as Hiccup began to pump his fingers in to her faster and harder as his eyes glanced upward to see her face. Being it was only their first time, it didn't take long for Astrid to reach her peak of pleasure.

Her moans matching his thrust and eyes rolling in the back of her head at the feeling. She wanted to cum, Hiccup could see it, hear it, feel it but he also knew some women had a harder time cumming and needed an extra push so he would do something he knew would send her over the edge. Astrid was panting trying to catch her breath, she couldn't believe how good it felt. Hiccup could feel her walls around his fingers tightening with each breath, he started to pick up speed curving his fingers upward to stroke her G-spot. That was all it took to bring her orgasm forward. "That's it baby...don't hold back. Cum for me..." Hiccup said gently.

Astrid arched again pulling at the bed sheets beneath her naked body. "Hi–Hic...cup...I can't...Oh Gods! I'm cumming!" She moaned out as her juices shot out of her pussy, covering Hiccup's fingers and the force pushed them out of her core. Astrid panted heavily as her chest rose high and low quickly, Hiccup crawled back up her body and kissed her lips softly. Astrid didn't even move, she laid there her body jolting with immense pleasure she never knew she could feel before and now she had thanks to Hiccup. Even in her wildest dreams she never thought it'd feel that good and this was just him fingering and eating her out. Sex would be mind blowing but that was for another time, she knew their time here was limited.

 **(Lemon End)**

"How was it?" Hiccup smiled at her as he kissed her forehead softly.

"N–no...wor–words..." She panted out. Hiccup only smiled as he laid beside her, pulling her in to his arms so she could ride out her first orgasm comfortable. He knew they'd be there for another 15 minutes at least but that would only put them at 4:30am, still plenty of time to get back before teachers would be checking. "Thank you, Hiccup...it was...amazing...I never thought it could feel so...just wow, I don't have a word for it." Astrid said between her heavy breathing.

"You're welcome, Astrid. And seriously, don't be afraid to ask me for something...if you want to do this again, just tell me. Its my pleasure and honor to of gotten to be the one to give you your first orgasm." Hiccup smiled looking down at her.

"You'll be...the only one...ever doing it. There's no one I trust more than you..." Astrid closed her eyes smiling, then opened them again. "Wait...what about you...you didn't get to get off..." Astrid asked.

"Don't worry about me. We don't have time, you need to get the feeling back in your legs so I can get you back to your cabin and you can sleep a little before class tomorrow." Hiccup told her.

"But..." Astrid tried to protest.

"Astrid, I'm fine. My goal was to get you off, not myself. And I did that, we can do it another time...when we have more time? Okay? I promise." Hiccup smiled at her, she sighed and nodded. They laid there a while before Astrid could finally move again, she got dressed as they cleaned things up and headed outside, Hiccup gave a whistle to Toothless as he came over happily. Astrid and Hiccup both rubbed his head before climbing on and flying back to camp Dreki.

Once they were there, Hiccup helped Astrid back in to the bathroom window quietly and she looked down at him smiling, blowing a kiss. "See you tomorrow." She whispered.

"See you in a few hours babe. Sleep well, I love you." Hiccup replied.

"Love you too." With that she shut the window and got back in to her bed, she smiled wide before finally letting sleep take over. Hiccup reached his cabin, Toothless gave him a lift up then Hiccup sent him back in to the forest with a smile. Hiccup reached his bed sighing out as he closed his eyes. He heard shuffling as he opened his eyes and saw all his friends circled around his bed, flashlights in his eyes.

"And just where have you been all night, Hiccup?" Asked Snotlout. Hiccup laughed nervously as he finally sighed. And suddenly he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight because of his all to nosey friends. One thing was for sure, this night was unforgettable.


	14. Surprise Visit

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Surprise Visit

The night had been perfect for him. Literally the best night of his life, he got to meet the real NadderGirl and it turned out to be Astrid the entire time. They got to dance, kiss, laugh all night until the dance was over. They dodged being caught in her cabin which was still a miracle. Astrid had put Camicazi in her place a second time or maybe it was a third. Who knew with how much Camicazi didn't like to stop when she was told too. And now here he was after having snuck out of camp with Astrid, on his Night Fury, Toothless to his vacation home across the lake to give Astrid her first orgasm only to be caught by his friends.

"U–uh...Hey guys...Wh–what's up?" Hiccup asked them trying to seem confused.

"Don't play innocent, Haddock. Where the hell have you been since 12:30...Its now..." Ryker began looking at his phone, "5am." Ryker finished.

"J–just outside...thinking about how awesome...tonight was to meet NadderGirl, well Astrid." Hiccup lied quickly.

"You're so full of it man. We saw you go to bed at 11:45pm, you never go to bed that early." Tuffnut pointed out.

"He's right. We always stay up after lights out and hang out...After you laid down, we did the same and watched you get up and go to the bathroom, you've been gone since. So what gives." Dagur asked, now they were all staring at him waiting for an answer.

Hiccup rolled his eyes now, "Ugh fine. If you must know, I was with Astrid." Hiccup stated.

"What the hell have you two been doing that takes...4 ½ hours?!" Snotlout questioned.

"None of your business. Its late...well early now. I'm tired, go back to bed will you?" Hiccup mumbled as he laid down closing his eyes.

"No way...were you two having sex?" Ryker asked.

"NO! For the love of Odin, go to sleep. We were just taking a walk around camp talking." Hiccup growled out. At the noise, Gustav began wake up. "Fuck..." Hiccup sighed frustrated and got up going over to the boy's bed. "Sssh, its alright buddy. I'm sorry I yelled...some people can't mind their own business. Go back to sleep okay?" Hiccup said calmer now.

"I–I want...my...sister..." Gustav whimpered out. Hiccup didn't want to wake up Astrid, she'd kill him if she found out he woke up her brother, then woke her up to deal with it after the night they'd had. Not to mention his friends would probably hound her for answers. It was 5am, and they had to be up and at the hall by 9am. That was only 4 hours away, he knew she was going to be exhausted.

"Astrid is...really tired right now bud. Maybe we let her sleep tonight? I could sing for you..." Hiccup was just throwing the idea out there for him but he was adamant and shook his head. "Alright...Fishlegs, toss me my phone will you?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs got it and tossed it over, Hiccup caught it and called Astrid.

 _"Hic?..."_ Came her overly tired voice.

"Hey babe...sorry to wake you up but your brother is asking for you..." Hiccup replied calmly.

 _"I'll be right over..."_ Astrid yawned tiredly as she hung up.

"Alright, she's on her way..." Hiccup sighed, not even 5 minutes later there was a knock on their cabin door. "Come on in babe..." Hiccup said to her, Astrid walked in. She looked so tired and he felt bad for waking her up.

"Sorry if I woke the rest of you up..." Astrid yawned again as she pretty much dragged herself across the floor towards Gustav's bed and sat beside him as Hiccup moved out of her way.

"Nah you didn't. We've been up since 12:30 when Hiccup over here snuck out to be with you." Snotlout said, Astrid's eyes widened as Hiccup mouthed an apology to her but made sure she knew that he didn't tell them what happened.

"We were only taking a walk guys...no need for a federal investigation..." Astrid grumbled out as they all started making their way back to their beds as she rocked Gustav in her arms lightly. "Now go to sleep so I can get him to sleep..." Astrid sighed out tiredly.

 _"I came by today to see you. I just had to let you know...If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time, I'd have held you, and never let go. Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering. I lie in the dark, just asking why. I've always been told, 'You won't be called home, until it's your time'..."_ Astrid sang softly to her brother.

 _"I guess Heaven was needing a hero...Somebody just like you. Brave enough to stand up for what you believe, and follow it through...When I try to make it make sense in my mind. The only conclusion I come to...Is Heaven was needing a hero, like you."_ Astrid laid him back down seeing he was already starting to fall back asleep. She moved some hair from his face and smiled gently covering him back up.

 _"I remember the last time I saw you. Oh, you held your head up proud. I laughed inside, when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd. You're such a part of who I am...Now that part will just be void. No matter how much I need you now...Heaven needed you more!"_ Astrid placed his Night Fury toy in his arms as she knelt on the floor holding his hand.

 _"'Cause Heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just like you. Brave enough to stand up, for what you believe. And follow it through. When I try to make it make sense in my mind...The only conclusion I come to. Is Heaven was needing a hero, like you..."_ She sang softly closing her eyes, clearly still very tired.

 _"Is Heaven was needing a hero...That's you..."_ With that she herself had fallen right back to sleep. Hiccup didn't want to move her, she looked comfortable and he knew how exhausted she was. Hiccup sighed, he could get in a lot of trouble for this but he didn't care, he walked over and picked her up in his arms and walked towards the exit of the cabin.

"Dagur. Call your sister and tell her to get the cabin door over there for me." Hiccup told him, he nodded and got his phone. Hiccup walked out and over to cabin 2 walking up the stairs. Heather tiredly came out opening the door.

"What happened?" Heather asked him yawning.

"She fell asleep on the floor. She'll be in a lot of trouble if she's caught in our cabin, so I'm bringing her back over." Hiccup explained as Hiccup quietly walked in and set Astrid on her bed, covering her up and kissing her forehead then stepping back. "Thanks, Heather." Hiccup said as he quickly made his way out before someone noticed him in there. He reached his own and sighed laying on his bed, now it was 5:30am and the sun would be up soon. Great. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight but at least Astrid would and that was enough for him.

(8:45am)

Thankfully Hiccup's friends didn't harass him the rest of the night about where he'd been or what with Astrid, he managed to fall asleep for maybe 2 hours but then the sun in his eyes had him right back up again. He groaned, it was going to be a long day. He hoped Astrid felt better than he did right now, he got up and went to take a shower in high praise he'd wake up a little more. After 15 minutes he came back out and sat on his bed, slightly more awake than before.

"I'd kill for coffee right now..." He sighed.

"Well its time for breakfast so you can have some there." Snotlout told him. With that they all headed out of their cabin and to the mess hall.

(Mess Hall)

Reaching the hall he looked around for Astrid but didn't see her which was strange. He'd told her on the flight home from his vacation house he'd meet her outside the hall so they could go in together, she said she'd meet him there but where was she. He pulled his phone out and called her but she didn't answer. That was odd too, she always answered it in case there was an emergency with Gustav. Heather passed him as she walked in, "If you're looking for Astrid, she won't be coming this morning." Heather said softly.

What? Why wouldn't she be? Was everything okay with her... "Why not, is she okay?" Hiccup asked.

"She's exhausted which is weird because she went to bed before the rest of us, and I know that helping Gustav last night wasn't enough to make her this tired. She woke up long enough to go to the bathroom, then collapsed on her bed again. We tried to wake her up for breakfast but she said she didn't feel good and to tell Alvin or Savage." Heather explained.

Hiccup felt bad now, sometimes losing sleep was enough to make you physically ill and before the ball they'd been staying up late texting to 1 or 3am sometimes. Was their all nighter to much? "Alright, thanks." Hiccup said as he went in the mess hall, he'd let her sleep for now. Maybe that's all she needed. Hiccup took his place at his table while Heather talked to Alvin about Astrid being sick, then she went to her spot for breakfast.

As usual, breakfast lasted an hour with everyone talking among themselves. When it was time to split off in to groups, Hiccup went to text her. _::Babe, are u ok? Heather told me u don't feel good. -Hiccup::_ He put it away to go with his group hoping she'd respond soon.

(Lunch Time)

It'd been a rough day of training and it was only half over. Today they just went over stuff they learned in the past, and worked with their Terrible Terrors. Hiccup wasn't really all with it since he was worried about Astrid who had yet to answer him. It was time for lunch and they were all making their way to the hall, Hiccup found Heather and pulled her aside. "Can you go check on her for me? She won't answer my texts..." Hiccup asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Heather smiled as she broke from the group and ran towards cabin 2. Hiccup sighed as he entered the mess hall, he wanted to be the one to check on Astrid but he'd get in trouble and people would question why Astrid was so tired when they were given more than enough time to sleep from 11pm to 8am, some were already wondering about it, and those were the girls in Astrid's cabin.

After 15 minuted Hiccup was still worried because Heather hadn't returned yet. "Screw it..." He mumbled as he got up and headed out of the hall.

"Where are you going bro?" Ryker asked him now.

"I'm checking on Astrid. Heather said she was sick and just wanted to sleep this morning, she won't answer my texts and its been 4 hours now." Hiccup stated heading towards the cabins.

"Hiccup, you can't go in the girls cabins." Savage said from behind him.

"I wasn't. I was going to mine. I finished eating already and according to the rules I can go to my cabin after meals as long as I'm back by 2." Hiccup remarked. It was a lie but he didn't care, as soon as he was close enough he could sneak over to hers and they wouldn't be able to tell. Just as he was about to walk away he saw Dagur come out of the hall panting almost. Hiccup didn't like that.

"Hiccup, get the nurse!" Dagur told him quickly. "Heather just texted me, Astrid's violently ill." Dagur added. Hiccup jumped down the stairs that led to the nurses cabin and landed in a roll then back to his feet running towards the cabin. He got the nurse who then they both came out heading towards Astrid's cabin. Savage was right behind being he was their teacher, well assistant principal but him and Alvin were in charge of all the students so when someone was wrong they had to be present.

(Cabin 2)

The nurse entered first, then Hiccup, then Savage. First thing Hiccup noticed was that Astrid wasn't in bed and the sounds of her throwing up were coming from the bathroom. How did she get this sick so fast? The nurse entered the bathroom while Hiccup and Savage stood waiting, Heather came out sighing and looking at Hiccup.

"I came to check on her like you asked and she was sleeping as I was about to leave she just started throwing up. Its barely lightened up, it worries be cause she doesn't have anything in her stomach..." Heather told him.

"You were right to get the nurse then, why don't you go eat. The nurse is with her now. Thank you." Savage said, Heather nodded as she headed out of the cabin towards the mess hall. Hiccup leaned against the wall near Astrid's bed waiting to hear anything about her. The nurse came out holding Astrid beside her and laid her down on her bed. Hiccup knelt beside his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"You're burning up, Astrid...Why is she burning up?" Hiccup asked the nurse now.

"Stomach flu. Its been going around the camp, few other students had it last week. She'll be alright, I gave her something for the fever and pain, then something that should keep the vomiting down. If it gets worse just call for me." The nurse stated.

"Well you can't just leave her here by herself..." Hiccup replied.

"I'll get one of her friends to sit with her." Savage said.

"I–I want...Hiccup to..stay..." Astrid coughed out.

"He can't. No boys in the cabins without adult supervision." Savage sighed.

"I'm 18, that makes me an adult to supervise her then." Hiccup remarked, Astrid wanted him to stay so he'd do what he could to make that possible.

"I suppose that's true...What about your training?" Savage asked.

"Astrid and I are top of the training classes already, and today is just review...We won't miss much. Come on teach...She's sick, what am I going to do to her? I'm going to sit with her and make sure she's alright..." Hiccup asked calmly.

"Very well, Mr. Haddock. I'll allow it given she is sick and will need someone to watch her. But you stay out of the bathroom with her and keep updates every hour with myself or Alvin. Understood?" Savage stated.

"Aye sir." Hiccup replied with a firm nod. The nurse and him left as Hiccup held Astrid's hand with a soft smile.

"That was...incredibly...clever using the adult excuse. And holy Odin it...worked..." Astrid tried to laugh.

"Don't laugh, you might throw up again...I'll use any reasoning to be able to stay with you when you want me too babe." Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"Its not bad...nurse's meds work fast...I'm just...really really tired..." Astrid yawned.

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up..." Hiccup smiled to her. "And sorry...I kept you up so late...It was my fault Gustav woke up because as soon as I got to bed, the others surrounded me and demanded to know where I'd been all night. I said with you walking and talking but they assumed we had sex and I just yelled for them to go to bed...Sorry..." Hiccup shrugged to her.

"Its okay. I don't even remember getting back to my cabin after that...how did I get back here?" Astrid asked him.

"I carried you back so you wouldn't get in trouble. You fell asleep after singing to your brother..." Hiccup told her.

"Oh...thank you then." She yawned a bit. "Last night was...really fun, incredible too...Never knew that could feel so...life changing almost." Astrid blushed slightly.

"Well when you feel better and we can actually get around without being tracked like a couple of spies, I'd be more than happy to give it to you again." Hiccup chuckled.

"I'd like that...Can't believe we only have two weeks left here..." Astrid sighed out contently.

"I know...its been amazing. So glad I chose to come, but honestly...I only came to meet you and now that I have...I don't even care about getting kicked out." Hiccup said smiling.

"Same...I only don't want to be kicked though because I'll lose my chance to work here...and this...is my dream job." Astrid replied.

"I know...that's why I'm being careful and did things the way I did last night. We can't do it during hours, and can't sneak in to one another's cabins, and I refused to have you do it in the forest...so only solution was sneak away in the dead of night." Hiccup smiled.

"It was clever and if anyone found out we'd both be in so much trouble. So your friends don't know?" Astrid asked.

"Nah, they think we were just talking. Heather ask you anything?" Hiccup questioned.

"Nope. She's been more worried about me being sick than a few hickey's on my neck..." Astrid blushed. They stared at one another a few moments before they heard screaming and someone yelled wild dragon attack. Their eyes widened as Hiccup got up to look out the window.

"Uhh...babe? You said...Stormfly was blue and yellow, red on the wings, and white belly...right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah...why?" Astrid asked.

"I don't think she wanted to wait two more weeks for you..." Astrid's eyes widened as she forced herself up to look and sure enough there her nadder was, flying over and shooting her spines out looking for her.

"Oh no...Hiccup they'll tranquilize her...you have to help me get down there...now..." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup nodded as he crouched down and let Astrid get on his back. She held on tight as he wrapped his arms around her legs and headed out of the cabin rushing down towards the mess hall.

"No, go back. This dragon is out of control. Its not safe to get close." Gobber called to them.

"No...she isn't...she's scared...!" Astrid yelled back. "Stop here babe..." Astrid told him, he did as she got off and slowly moved towards Stormfly carefully.

"This is above your training level, we haven't covered wild dragons!" Alvin said firmly. Stormfly got scared squawking as she fired her spines towards Astrid who quickly dodged two and flipped using her hand to avoid the rest.

"She isn't wild! Don't shoot her...She's mine!" Astrid shot back angrily. "STORMFLY!" Astrid called to her dragon with a whistle. Stormfly stopped and landed before Astrid squawking sadly, Astrid put her hand out as Stormfly nuzzled against it. "That's a girl...Its okay...Shh...You shouldn't be here." Astrid said softly as she hugged Stormfly around the neck gently and Stormfly relaxed more in the embrace.

Alvin and the others came out in a bit of shock. Stormfly got defensive again readying her tail to fire more. "You're scaring her...Stay back for now." Hiccup said with a hand out watching Astrid soothe her dragon until it lowered its spikes and nestled down beside Astrid. They were in shock, they thought it had been a wild dragon attacking them but Astrid came out with no fear and settled her down in seconds flat. How did Astrid have her own dragon, it was illegal for minors to have their own but she did. And now they wanted to know why.


	15. Assistant Job

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Assistant Job

Everyone just stood there for a few minutes in silence not wanting to aggravate the nadder again. No one believed it, she had her own dragon? How? It wasn't even possible. You had to pass the a series of tests and classes to own your own, and have a license for one. It couldn't be true. It had to be a wild dragon that Astrid just named off the bat and used her training skills on. It couldn't really be her dragon, could it of been. After 10 minutes, Astrid faced them while lightly scratching under Stormfly's chin. "You can move and talk now, she'll be fine." Astrid said softly.

"How is this...possible?" Gobber asked calmly.

"What?" Astrid asked curiously.

"That you...have your own dragon. Its illegal to minors..." Asger asked next.

"Not when the dragon you have is military issued." Astrid remarked coldly.

"Okay, lets all settle down. Astrid would you mind...explaining all this to us?" Alvin asked her.

"Sure thing...Hiccup can I...send her to the house with Toothless?" Astrid whispered to him, he nodded as she smiled at her nadder and kissed her nose. "Alright girl. You can't be here right now...listen...across that lake there's another house. There's a Night Fury there named Toothless. He's a friend. Go sit with him for now...I'm okay, I promise. No one is going to hurt me." Astrid said gently to her friend. Stormfly squawked as she lifted in to the air and flew off across the lake, landing on the other side behind the trees and out of sight.

"Are you...feeling better?" Heather asked her.

"Much actually." Astrid smiled as they entered the hall again and Astrid sat at the table with Hiccup, others around prepared to listen. "Stormfly was a military issues dragon, my father trained her when he was over seas...but she got hurt young and they discharged her. Because she was trained by my dad, they let him keep her since he had the license to do so. I was 10 so when she came to the house...my father introduced us and shockingly enough...she became my bonded dragon. And according to the law, when a dragon bonds to a human on their own power, that person can keep them." Astrid began to explain.

"But you still have a license for her, your dad did not you." Camicazi remarked.

"Wrong. I do have one actually. I have a license to own her, it was issued when I was 13." Astrid stated coldly.

"Don't believe it..." Cami snorted. Astrid reached in to her pocket and pulled out two cards. Once was a license for Stormfly and the other a junior trainer and fliers permit.

"And in case you can't read...those two cards say I can not only own her but train and fly her. She's already been trained because I was allowed to with my dad's supervision. And I can fly her up to a certain altitude limit as long as I stay in a 10 mile radius of an adult." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"But these...don't get issued until 18 at the earliest after completing a course like this...They take years to get. The junior trainers permit isn't issued until after one graduates this particular camp program. The fliers permit isn't issued until 18. That owners license isn't issued until 18." Gobber interjected.

"Actually there's a hidden law written that if one can prove he or she is ready with a series of tests given by the board of dragon trainers then he or she can be permitted a license to own, as well a junior trainer and flier permit and once I turn 18...I can take the trainers and fliers test." Astrid stated.

"You're saying at 13 you took all those tests?" Snotlout asked.

"Those tests are incredibly hard. A few of us didn't even get them on the first go..." Osvald said blinking.

"Obviously you had a bad teacher. My father was one of the best military trainers around...In order to take them, you have to pass the written first and score with perfect 100 to be eligible to take the licensing exam, then prove you can care for your dragon. Then for the junior trainer's exam same thing. Everything has to be a perfect score...and once I leave here...I'm going out for the dragon trainer and fliers license because I know I can pass those tests. I've worked my ass off every day for 7 years...to get these and nothing is stopping me." Astrid stated.

"Its impressive but why is your dragon here?" Savage asked.

"Clearly she was worried about me, you saw how she reacted...She won't be any trouble." Astrid pointed out.

"Those tests...involve all types of dragons. So coming here...it was easy for you wasn't it?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing but review for me...I didn't come here for the junior training permit, I came to escape the high school and meet an amazing man who I met online a year ago...and that's exactly what I did do. I came here to hopefully...be able to work here after high school to be accepted in the summer program and work as an assistant trainer until December when I turn 18, then go out for my full licenses to train and fly dragons...then work her full time..." Astrid shrugged.

"This certainly explains why you are one of the top students we have here, the only other person who matches you is Hiccup." Gobber added with a light chuckle.

"And that's because I have the same things she does. I came here to get a vacation from all the school sports and meet a smart, beautiful girl who I met online. And that's what I've done." Hiccup stated.

"So you own a dragon too? And you never told us man!?" Tuffnut asked.

"I do own a dragon, he's here too just staying hidden." Hiccup chuckled out.

"What type of dragon do you have?" Viggo asked.

"How about I show you..." Hiccup grinned a little.

"You're going to show them?" Astrid asked him now. He nodded to her.

"Why hide it? No one can have him because I own him so whatever..." Hiccup smiled as he stepped out of the hall and put his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder as he let out a loud screech like roar, it echoed a moment before a black dragon shot in to the sky and flew towards them at top speed.

"No...fucking...way..." His friends gasped out. The dragon landed, and the dragon before them was a Night Fury.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said as he rubbed his dragons head.

"You own...a Night Fury? The rarest of all dragons!?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"That I do. Got him when I was 10, kept him a secret and did a bunch of research. Took the tests at 14...And here he is. But...he's not to friendly with others so keep your distance. I'm one of the only people he trusts." Hiccup warned. "This is Toothless." Hiccup introduced.

"Umm...he has...teeth...why do you call him–..." Camicazi began to ask then saw Toothless retract his teeth and sit down beside Hiccup purring contently. Astrid giggled a little as she crouched down and put her hand out to Toothless, he licked her palm then tackled her down licking her face as she laughed.

"Toothless...be easy with her. She doesn't feel good today." Hiccup said to his dragon, Toothless got off and then Hiccup helped her to her feet.

"Why does he like her so much?" Gobber asked.

"Because they met last night." Hiccup stated then immediately covered his mouth.

"And...how did this meeting happen unless you two were out of your cabins after midnight?" Alvin asked with his arms over his chest.

"And I've said to much..." Hiccup mumbled. "Oh well...no sense hiding it anymore." Hiccup sighed as Astrid stood beside him.

"Just tell them babe. If we get sent home whatever. Secrets out, we already have what you get at the end of this program so we don't lose much. I can find a job elsewhere doing dragon training or work at the diner my whole life." Astrid told him.

"You're right. Okay, here's the truth. Astrid and I met a year ago in a dragon training chat room under screen names of NadderGirl and FuryRider. We talked through the summer last year, through the school year this year...We never gave our names or personal details. We talked everything related to dragons or real life issues...And when this trip was announced, we decided we would meet up and that's what we did at the dance last night. However...given we're watched like hawks here and given no freedom or trust...we decided to sneak out after bed checks and talk all night." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup texted me to meet him outside the cabin at 12:30, I snuck out the bathroom window like he did, he caught me and we ran in to the forest. That's where I met Toothless, we took a flight on him and just stayed up until 5am talking, he helped me get back in and we both went to bed." Astrid added now.

"So you deliberately disobeyed the rules. And snuck out after quiet hours, together, flew your dragon and stayed up all night?" Alvin asked. They nodded, "Well I think you both know what that means...Immediate dismissal from the program." Alvin stated firmly.

"Actually...Can I just add something in?" Astrid asked quickly.

"I suppose so." Savage added now.

"Technically, the rules state that we have to be in sight of an adult at all times. And in our cabin for quiet hours right?" Astrid asked.

"Yes..." Alvin began.

"The rules say we can leave the cabin in quiet hours if we're with an adult. So by that logic...Hiccup is an adult because he's 18. That means after quiet hours I was allowed to leave my cabin with him, and allowed to be up during those hours. And we were in our cabin...Forgive me if I'm wrong but this means...that neither of us broke a rule." Astrid stated.

"That's...not how that works. There is no coed sleeping." Savage stated.

"True but we weren't sleeping together. We were only talking, your rules don't specify who the adult has to be. Just that it has to be an adult. I am 18 and I was with her from 12:30am to 4:45am and we were in our own cabin." Hiccup added calmly catching on to what Astrid was doing now.

"No. Your cabin Mr. Haddock is cabin one and Miss. Hofferson's is cabin two." Alvin interjected.

"Not...necessarily sir. Those are just the rules inside camp walls, however. An adult has permission to change cabin assignments if need be. A student can be instructed to sleep in an adults cabin if the student is ill and needs constant care. Astrid has been sick since last night, the nurses cabin was closed because she doesn't reside here over night. Astrid told me she didn't feel good so I snuck her out to take care of her in our cabin." Hiccup stated firmly.

"What are you talking about inside camp walls? If you two left the camp, you're in big trouble." Savage said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We didn't leave camp, we stayed in another cabin inside camp walls. Hiccup took care of me so I wouldn't keep mine or his cabin awake so we stayed elsewhere and he took care of me all night." Astrid jumped in now which only confused the teachers more. "For the love of Thor...you said the rules state a minor student has to be in an unspecified adults eye sight at all times, that we couldn't leave our cabins during quiet hours, that we couldn't coed sleep together, and a cabin assignment can be changed by an adult if that minor needs medical care when the nurse isn't present. Right?" Astrid asked.

"That's technically true but we didn't assign you another cabin. There are only 4 being occupied by students." Alvin said.

"Doesn't matter, there's another cabin in this camp that belongs to an adult and under your own unspecified rules...I was with an adult all night, in his eye sight, after hours accompanied by him, and sick under his care. I broke no rules because the adult is Hiccup." Astrid stated firmly.

"What other...cabin is in the camp?" Heather asked now.

Hiccup pointed across the lake to a dock and just past it a cabin standing there alone. "That cabin." Hiccup stated.

"I don't...understand?" Snotlout said now.

"That's not one of ours..." Gobber said.

"Oh but it is. Who funds this dragon training program?" Hiccup asked now.

"The town of Berk..." Asger said slowly.

"And my father is the mayor. This entire camp is funded by my father, which means every cabin in this camp including the one across the lake belongs to him. That cabin back there happens to belong to me specifically and last night, I asked Astrid to move in with me. She said yes, I even gave her the key." Hiccup said passing it to her without anyone noticed as she then held it up. "Which means that Astrid and I were under my adult supervision all night, we were with an adult, me after hours. She stayed in an adults cabin under an adults care because she was sick. We stayed in OUR OWN cabin all night. And we didn't sleep together, we never slept until we got back to again our own cabins. And since you never specified who the adult was...that means neither of us broke your so called 'rules'. But please, let me go ahead and call my dad to confirm these facts for you." Hiccup stated with a grin almost.

Their principal and vice principal's mouths dropped open in shock. They were...right. Technically they never broke any rules. "Sir...did we just get...proven wrong?" Savage asked.

"Very well. I recant what I stated...you didn't violate any rules..." Alvin mumbled as he walked away with Savage. Astrid and Hiccup laughed a little as they hugged and shared a light kiss.

"You'd make a great lawyer babe...I had no idea what you were getting at until you mentioned the unspecified adult rules and me being 18..." Hiccup said holding her in his arms.

"When we got the packets about it all, I went over everything and when this came up...I remembered those parts and figured hey, I'll give it a shot. It helped with you going along with it...Nice touch with saying it was our place..." Astrid blushed a little.

"You said that, I just went along with it. By the way, keep the key in case you ever want to visit me over the summer." Hiccup winked at her.

"How about...we just get it copied and both get one since I made my decision to live with you...well as your roommate girlfriend..." Astrid said softly. His eyes widened a little.

"You're serious?..." Hiccup asked and she nodded to him smiling, "You really want to live with me over the summer...well it doesn't...have to be just the summer...I won't kick you out or nothing...You can stay as long as you want..." Hiccup said nervously. She was really agreeing to stay with him in the house? It was like a dream come true to him.

"Hiccup...After last night, and all of today...I can't see myself with anyone else and we both know its going to suck if we have to fly back and forth to visit one another so yeah...lets just live together. But I won't share a room until later on...like if we get engaged...or something...not that I'm rushing that but...you get what I mean." Astrid said gently to him.

"You have no idea...how happy you have made me, Astrid. So...now what? Back to training." Hiccup asked looking at Gobber, Asger, Osvald, and Balder.

"Well we were just discussing that actually. Get in your groups and the lot of you and go with Asger, Balder, and Osvald." Gobber said, Astrid and Hiccup began to walk away after Hiccup sent Toothless back to the cabin across the lake. "Not so fast you two...I'd like to speak with ya." Gobber told them. Looking at one another confused but followed Gobber in the opposite direction towards his cabin. When they got inside, Gobber let them in first and followed afterwards shutting the door.

"What...did you want to see us about sir?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"I was wonderin why you two scored perfect 100's on the program questionnaire...No one else scored higher than 90. Makes sense now why you did so well." Gobber chuckled a little.

"We just...really love dragons is all and both want to do the best we can to become trainers..." Astrid added sheepishly fearing they might be in trouble.

"I can see that lass. Now...while you were schooling your teachers on their rules for this trip...the other trainers and I were talking about everything said. In light of what we know, safe to say there is no longer a doubt if you'll graduate this program or not. So I'll say congratulations early, technically given that you have your junior trainer permits already you don't have to stay for the remainder of the trip." Gobber stated.

"Thank you...so what we just...go home?" Hiccup asked him.

"You could, but...given how well you two handled yourselves today, and the extensive dragon knowledge you two have...I would like and the rest of the trainers would like to extend an invitation for you to stay as trainer assistants for the next two weeks of the trip." Gobber said to them as their eyes widened.

"Really?" Astrid asked.

"Yep. You two don't need permits because you have them, however you both clearly know how the next two weeks will go. Therefore...we'd like for you two to consider staying the next two weeks, helping us out. And...if you do well, we'll be offering you both jobs that you can start right after you graduate high school. Balder and Osvald are leaving to get more time with their families, so we'll need two new trainers with us. Both of you can take your full trainer and flier exams right here. Yes I was aware of the exceptions the whole time, and in fact...Astrid just like with your junior trainer license, you can take it early if you can prove you're ready for it." Gobber informed them.

"So you're...offering us a trial period as assistants for the next two weeks and...if we do good and pass our licensing exam to be full trainers...we can work here full time?" Hiccup asked to confirm.

"That is the offer. And also because you've technically graduated the program, you're allowed to stay off camp if you like. You don't have to remain in your assigned cabins anymore, if you want to stay in your cabin across the lake you may. Just get permission from Astrid's parents first, she's still a minor." Gobber smiled.

'What do you say babe?" Hiccup asked her.

"Lets do it! We accept sir." Astrid said excitedly. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! Then starting Monday you're assistants helping the others. Will you be staying in your cabin?" Gobber asked.

"We will." Hiccup nodded.

"And you may bring your dragons, I myself would like to know more on the infamous Night Fury." Gobber said with a wink. "Now run along you two. I'll dismiss you from class for today and tomorrow. Get whatever you need and get settled. Monday morning at 9am. You'll be eating with the trainers." Gobber said. Hiccup and Astrid nodded as they rushed out happily, as soon as they touched the ground he span her around in his arms as they hugged. They couldn't believe their luck, the day couldn't get any better. Their night had been perfect and this just made it all the better. They couldn't wait to get started.


	16. Trouble

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Trouble

Those two days off from training were amazing, though none of the other students liked it or thought it was fair that Hiccup and Astrid didn't have to partake in training. Instead they were packing their bags and moving what they did have to the cabin across the lake. Astrid had gotten her mom's permission for the sake of the job, she just didn't mention she was staying alone with Hiccup. Her mother's only stipulation was that she had to bring Gustav home first. Which worked out because it gave Astrid a chance to get her things from her moms.

Hiccup and Astrid used a moving company for their things in to the cabin, they flew back on their dragons. Packed everything up in record breaking time, gave the moving company the address and flew back by Sunday afternoon. Hiccup decided to leave the master bedroom alone for now, he wanted to save it until he could share it with Astrid again. She had blushed as red as a tomato when he said it but who was she to argue it.

It was comical to Astrid and Hiccup that not even their teachers or friends knew why they'd been excused from training both Saturday and Sunday but they'd find out tomorrow. Gustav was home safe now since their mom was going to be working less in order to spend more time with her youngest since Astrid was moving out for the sake of her dragon trainer job being 6 hours away. They still couldn't believe they'd been accepted there as junior assistants and if they did good for two weeks and passed their trainer exams they'd be full assistants working there.

Hiccup was still going to work under his dad in a different department, that made it possible that he was over looking the funding of the dragon training camp, making sure everything was up to code and how it should be which was perfect because he could still work there. His father agreed to keep paying the rent on the house if Hiccup took the bills once he'd graduated and started working for the academy. It was fine with Hiccup so in about a month that was his responsibility.

Graduation from high school was in a month too, the trip gave enough time for them to get back, finish up a few things and that was it. They'd be done. Before they reached the cabin, they had made a copy of the key so now both having one it felt like they both lived there across the hall from one another too. They'd gone shopping for anything and everything they needed for the house and yet still needed to unpack and get settled in before they went to bed. Now they were back from shopping. First thing they put away was the food, then cleaning supplies.

With that done they moved on to their bedrooms and started unpacking things there. Around 6:30pm, Hiccup made dinner for them which it turned out he was a fantastic cook. It was their first night, first dinner in their home. It was exciting to them at least. As Hiccup delivered the food to the table he smiled kissing her cheek and sitting beside her, "Can you believe we're doing this?" Hiccup asked her.

"I know right...and our friends have no idea..." Astrid giggled.

"They'll know tomorrow when we tell them where we've been all weekend. How's your room coming?" Hiccup smiled.

"Good, almost done. Just gotta put away clothes and make the bed. Yourself?" Astrid replied.

"Clothes and put up some pictures. Is Stormfly settling alright in the stable?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, she loves it. Her and Toothless are great friends...This is so amazing, Hiccup. I love it here, I don't think I've ever felt more at peace..." Astrid sighed out while they ate their dinner.

"I'm glad you like it and agreed to stay with me, gets lonely here sometimes." Hiccup responded while taking a bite of his chicken.

"Well you won't be lonely anymore. Excited for the first day of training as assistants?" Astrid giggled.

"You bet...I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we're standing with the trainers instead of them." Hiccup chuckled.

"You think our friends will be mad?" Astrid questioned.

"Maybe in the start but they'll get over it. What time do we have to be there?" Hiccup asked now.

"I think Gobber said 9am for breakfast in the hall with them." Astrid took a bite of her corn. Hiccup had made crunchy chicken breast with rice and corn. "This food is so good! But I get to cook tomorrow...We get to take turns." Astrid smiled wide.

"Fair enough. We'll split all the work babe don't worry." Hiccup told her.

"I can live with that. So what should we do tonight?" Astrid looked at him gently now.

"Whatever you want to do. We can watch a movie in the den, play a game, finish unpacking, go for a swim. The possibilities are rather endless out here." Hiccup suggested.

"You know I completely forgot about the pool and hot tub..." Astrid laughed a little as she finished her food.

"Want to take a swim then?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually...can we go visit our friends across the lake? I want to check the cabin one more time incase I missed anything. But I'll definitely take you up on that swim later." Astrid winked at him. He blushed a little to her.

"Sure we can. Want to take the boat across or the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragons, duh. I owe Stormfly a lot of flights for the last two months." Astrid giggled a little.

"Same with me and Toothless, he gets edgy if we don't. We'll go after we do dishes then." Hiccup said to her, she nodded now as they cleaned up and did dishes together. After 20 minutes they were done with their dragons saddled and on the dock looking across the lake. "Ready? You know we're going to get asked a tone of questions right?" Hiccup asked her.

"I know. I'm ready for it. Lets go, ready girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly with a smile, she squawked in response.

"Come on bud." Hiccup smiled as Toothless and Stormfly both shot in to the sky and headed over the lake. It didn't take long, maybe 5 minutes with how fast they were going. They landed right outside the hall as their friends rushed out quickly to greet them.

"There you are! I've been so worried!" Heather said as she tackled Astrid down as soon as she was off Stormfly.

"We've been busy setting up our house. Hiccup and I moved there, remember?" Astrid replied.

"Woah you were serious about that?" Snotlout said now.

"Yes, we were. Thought we'd come visit, we just ate ourselves." Hiccup chuckled as he helped Astrid up and snaked his arm around her waist.

"You missed like two days of training...how are you going to graduate the program?" Camicazi remarked now.

"They have already graduated." Gobber stated coming outside now. "They got their junior trainer permits, that's what you receive when you graduate this program. They already have theirs so I told them they were set to go, then offered them another position here. Trainer assistants, starting tomorrow too. They will be living off camp in their own cabin." Gobber smiled.

"Wait wait...So...They will be...training us the next two weeks?" Ryker asked blinking.

"That they will be. How's the cabin coming?" Asger asked.

"Almost done. Went shopping today, got everything we needed. Now it's a matter of unpacking, thankfully that doesn't take long either." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Lucky..." Tuffnut and Ruffnut mumbled together.

"Not lucky. We just studied our asses off, training dragons isn't hard. Its all about trust and understanding..." Astrid added as Hiccup nodded.

"Yep, I mean come on. I trained a Night Fury and he's my best friend too. How about we all sit around the fire? I can Toothless light it." Hiccup smiled.

"Will you tell us about Night Furies?" Gobber asked.

"I'll tell you what I know." Hiccup said with a nod, as he faced the fire pit and snapped his finger. "Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless blasted the fire pit with a purple blast as it ignited no problem.

"Woah...so powerful." They gasped. Everyone soon sat down around it waiting for Hiccup to start. For the next hour or so he explained everything he knew about Night Furies from his time with Toothless, everyone was in awe. "So what are his statistics?" Fishlegs asked curiously after Hiccup finished.

"Lets see...Class: Strike. Fire Type: Acetylene and Oxygen Shaped Plasma Charges. Abilities: Echolocation; can split spines for better maneuverability; blends in with the Night Sky. Habitat: Unknown, I'm going with warmer locations because he loves to shoot the ground with his fire before he lays down. Trainable: Yes, obviously if I did. Features: Nubs and tendrils protruding from head, Secondary wings, Tail Fins, Retractable Teeth. Color: Jet black with lighter spots. Size: Medium, 26 feet (7.9 meters) long. Statistics: Attack; 15. Speed; 20. Armor; 18. Firepower; 14. Shot Limit; 6. Venom; 0. Jaw Strength; 6. And finally Stealth; 18." Hiccup stated calmly.

"He's the smartest, rarest dragon known to man. I can't believe you have one...how?" Viggo asked now.

"He literally crashed in to my yard when I was 10...He broke his wing and I fixed it after I earned his trust...wasn't easy either you stubborn dragon..." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless licked his face, "Ew, Toothless you know that doesn't wash out..." Hiccup grumbled trying to wipe it off.

"It'll come off when we go swimming babe." Astrid reminded him.

"Ah true that mi'lady." Hiccup said in a formal like tone.

"Swimming? You know the lake is filled with zapping eels right?..." Osvald pointed out blinking.

"Of course. That's why we aren't swimming there...there's a perfectly clean 3-9 foot pool in my backyard, complete with hot tub." Hiccup chuckled.

"You have a pool and hot tub too!" They exclaimed.

"Doesn't every good vacation home?" Hiccup blinked a little.

"You said it was a cabin..." Savage stated now.

"It is. A really big vacation home cabin with 12 bedrooms, two offices, a game room, full kitchen and dining area, living room, den, backyard, forge shed, pool and hot tub." Astrid giggled.

"Its part of the camp and you can't kick us from the program because we already graduated so don't even try..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And...he has good point." Asger laughed with the other trainers.

"Speaking of babe, can we get back home? I really want to go swimming..." Astrid asked happily.

"Sure. See you guys bright and early." Hiccup said as he got up and helped her as they made their way to their dragons and mounted them. "Have a good night!" Hiccup smiled, "Lets go bud!" Hiccup called as Toothless launched in to the sky with a roar.

"Show off..." Astrid giggled as she flew off behind him.

"With them training us tomorrow we're so screwed..." Heather laughed with Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Dagur.

(Hiccup & Astrid's Cabin)

When they got home they unsaddled their dragons and fed them their fish before heading inside and getting changed in to their bathing suits to go swimming. Hiccup stood outside waiting for her, he was wearing a simple pair of swim trunk that were black with some red and gray in them and tied with the drawstring. Astrid came out wearing a blue and yellow two piece bikini. His mouth nearly hit the floor seeing her in it.

"Not a word Haddock..." Astrid warned with a blush.

"What? I can't admire how drop dead fucking gorgeous you are?" Hiccup asked, her blush darkened.

"You can...in your head. Come on...it's already 8 and we can't stay up late tonight." Astrid smiled as she made her way towards the pool and checked the temperature. "Little chilly." Astrid shivered some.

"And the only way to get past it is to jump right in." Hiccup said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in as he jumped laughing. Astrid screamed as she went under of how cold it was on her near naked body. Hiccup surfaced pulling her close. "You good?" Hiccup asked her.

"H–hate...yo–you..." She shivered.

"No you don't. You love me, remember. Move around, it'll help." Hiccup said as he kissed her nose and began swimming around. Astrid rolled her eyes as she started moving around slowly, to her surprise it did get easier to handle the cold of the water. It was almost June anyway so the weather was in summer temps nearing the 75-85 range. The pool had to be about 60, but she assumed its because it hadn't been used in so long except by Hiccup.

"Not so bad I guess..." Astrid shrugged a little as she smiled and dunked under. For a pool that didn't get used often, it was very clear to see but the chlorine hurt her eyes and she swam back up. She was close to 5'7", tall for her age so standing in water 6 feet deep wasn't bad but Hiccup had said this pool got deeper to 9 feet, she'd stay away from that. She had bad memories with deep pools. That's where Hiccup was swimming too, in the deeper end. He was 6'2", tall and muscular. She loved looking as his upper half, every detail shown.

Astrid blushed deeply turning her head hoping he didn't see it, no such luck. He waded over to her in the water and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed the side of her neck lightly. "What's up babe?" Hiccup asked her.

"No–nothing..." Astrid replied softly.

"No come on, its something..." Hiccup said softly.

"I was just...admiring how...good you look with your shirt off..." Astrid said trying to keep her face hidden from him.

"Oh? Do you like it off? I'll go shirtless more often if you like." Hiccup retorted smoothly, Astrid swore she felt goose bumps form on her arms but maybe that was just the cold of the water.

"No way because I'm not sharing you babe." Astrid replied smiling as she turned in his arms as he moved them over to the 5 foot area and leaned in kissing her deeply. She blushed returning it fully, their tongues beginning to dance with one another, both moaning softly as his hands moved her and gave her rear a light squeeze.

"Want me to make you feel good tonight?" Hiccup asked in the seductive, husky voice. Astrid could only manage a nod as he carefully pressed her against the wall of the in-ground pool pressing himself against her. She felt like her body was on fire at the feeling, they were alone and didn't have to hide out here. No one could stop them or tell them no, it was an incredible feeling. Just as Hiccup was about to start he saw something fly over and land near the pool edge, getting a better look he saw it was Toothless.

"How did he get out of the stable?" Astrid asked now.

"I don't know...but if he's here something is wrong. What's up Toothless?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless warbled lowly, growling almost. "Is someone here?" Toothless shook his head, "Is the camp okay?" Hiccup asked now, Toothless looked at him worried. "We need to go right now...don't worry about changing." Hiccup said as he pulled himself up and out of the water, then pulled her up. Hiccup got on Toothless as Astrid sat behind him and the three sped off back across the lake towards the camp.

They were there in seconds it seemed with Toothless's speed, they landed to see the fire still going but no one was around. "What's...going on Hiccup?" Astrid asked slowly holding on to his arm.

"I don't know...stay close to me..." Hiccup told her, she nodded as they began walking around. They'd only left 25 minutes ago, what could of happened to make them all leave. One thing was for sure, Hiccup knew it was far too quiet. He didn't like this one bit. They checked the hall, no one was there. He checked the cabins and still nothing, where else could they go? The ring perhaps?

Hiccup and Astrid slowly made their way to the ring but nothing again. "I don't like this..." Astrid said slowly.

"Me either...where could they of gone?...the buses are still here so they couldn't of left camp. Toothless, see if you can find anything bud." Hiccup told Toothless who opened his mouth and let out a screech almost.

"What's he doing?" Astrid asked.

"Echolocation...its his way to see in the dark without seeing...he's listening..." Toothless's ears began to twitch as he looked towards the forest and growled lowly. Hiccup got on his back, pulling Astrid behind him. "Take us there, Toothless." Hiccup said calmly, Toothless then darted in to the darkness of the sky again heading over the trees of the forest. As they flew over they saw what had everyone running. No wonder Toothless got them, a dragon scared them in to the forest. Hiccup had Toothless land between the dragon and the group.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?..." Heather asked first.

"Toothless got me...and apparently I came just in time too...Whatever you do...no sudden movements." Hiccup told them.

"What in Thor's name is it!" Savage asked.

"I've only seen it one other time when I was little...but those eyes. I'll never forget them...It's as rare as a Night Fury and Skrill...its also incredibly big, territorial, loud, and strong. Only one is born every 100 years, it's the offspring of a Whispering Death. I call it a Screaming Death." Hiccup stated firmly.


	17. Payback

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Payback

"I'm sorry...A what!" Camicazi's voice screeched out. There they were. 30 students, 4 trainers, 2 teachers, and 2 junior trainers. One being Hiccup who was standing between the dragon he referred to as a Screaming Death and the group of very scared and startled people.

"Will you shut up before you scare it..." Hiccup seethed out.

"Scare IT!? Are you serious right now, it's a wild dragon. Tranquilize it!" Cami retorted quickly.

"No, that will just make it madder...Just don't move. If it wanted to hurt you, it would of already..." Hiccup said softly as he looked to the dragon before him. "

"Are you saying it wants something from us babe?" Astrid asked.

"I think so...Stay on Toothless...He'll protect you." Hiccup said taking a breath with his hand out slowly.

"And what about the rest of us!" Hans shouted.

"Well if you stay still and don't move like I've said 3 times now...it won't attack. Its trying to tell us something..." Hiccup stated with an eye roll.

"Be careful..." Astrid said softly.

"I will...Alright big guy...tell me what's wrong. You came needing help right..." Hiccup said slowly as the dragon opened its jaws and roared loudly as Hiccup took a step back as Astrid looked over the dragon now, it wasn't mad. It was scared and upset, hurt too. She could see where it'd been injured, but who would hurt dragons. It was against the law to hunt them now. Astrid got off Toothless and moved towards the dragon slowly. "Astrid, I told you to stay with Toothless..." Hiccup stated quickly.

"Just...gimme a minute...I think I know what's wrong with him..." Astrid said as she stepped in front of Hiccup now with he hand out and gave the dragon a soft smile. "Hey...its alright. Ssh...no one here is going to hurt you. We're friends of the dragons..." Astrid said softly as the screaming death seemed to stay still, inspecting Astrid with his red eyes. "See...its okay. You can trust me...I want to help you but you have to let me...I trust you, can you trust me too?" Astrid asked him.

The screaming death whimpered almost as it sniffed her hand slowly, then pressed its nose to her outstretched palm and calmed down with a growl like purr. "How did you...?" Hiccup asked.

"He's a rare dragon, he has to be approached differently. With affection and understanding..." Astrid said softly as she rubbed the top of the dragon's head. "Alright now...lay down and let me get a look at you big boy." Astrid told the dragon as it lowered to the ground laying down before her. "Good...now I'm going to let my friends go back to camp, I'll stay with you okay. I promise..." Astrid soothed the large dragon before her. The dragon closed its eyes as Astrid motioned with her other hand for them to get going.

"I'm staying." Hiccup stated calmly, Astrid nodded as she moved to the side of the dragon and saw the wound again. The others slowly made their way away from the area but a few stayed like Heather, Hiccup's friends, Alvin, and Gobber.

"Hiccup you said earlier around the fire that Toothless's saliva could heal right?" Astrid asked him without looking at him.

"Yeah...why?" Hiccup replied.

"I need him to lick this spot on the screaming death...he's wounded and he's looking for help. This is a hunter wound...I can tell by the cut pattern, it was made with a sword or ax." Astrid stated.

"He's never going to let us near him, seems to like you though..." Hiccup pointed out.

"Just have Toothless do it when I say too..." Astrid told him, he nodded as Astrid moved back to the front of the dragon and stroked his head lightly. _"Mirror, tell me something...Tell me who's the loneliest, of all? Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? Fear of what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned into stone?"_ Astrid sang in a rather high pitched tone, it sounded oddly similar to what you'd hear from an opera singer.

While she was humming to the screaming death who seemed content and focused on her, Astrid motioned with her hand for Hiccup to command Toothless to lick the spot she'd pointed to earlier. Hiccup took a breath as he got Toothless's attention quietly and gave him the hand signal to do it.

 _"Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror mirror, tell me something...Who's the loneliest of all?...I'm the loneliest of all."_ Astrid sang louder as Toothless licked the spot a few times clearing it of blood and keeping it sealed almost as a protective barrier, the bleeding stopped instantly. The screaming death didn't even flinch until after Astrid was done singing when it looked at its tail like body to see the wound semi-healed.

The screaming death roared happily as it licked Astrid's face with gratitude. "Hehe, you're welcome. So...who hurt you?" Astrid asked it. The dragon's head lifted and motioned towards the East. "Will you take me there?" Astrid asked him. It turned from her offering her to climb on his back. Astrid used the spikes as a ladder almost and sat on top of his head.

"Have you lost your mind!" Heather squeaked out with worry.

"I know what I'm doing..." Astrid nodded firmly as she lightly patted the dragons head as a command for it to start flying.

"I'm coming with you, Astrid...If this was hunters...I don't want you hurt." Hiccup told her. She nodded to him as the screaming death flapped its wings and headed in the direction it pointed to. "The rest of you go back to camp...we'll be back soon." Hiccup told them as he got on Toothless's back and followed after Astrid.

(Flying)

"You know big guy...you need a name...Lets call you..." She paused a moment. "Spikeshot? Or maybe Whipshot?" Astrid smiled to the dragon. It purred after she said Whipshot. "Well alright then, Whipshot it is..." Astrid giggled.

"I'm seriously impressed right now, Astrid...you trained and are riding a Screaming Death..." Hiccup said calmly.

"Its all understanding Hiccup. When it snapped at you I noticed the wound, he was in pain. He wasn't trying to be scary but sometimes its all in the words and approach." Astrid said to him.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Hiccup told her with a smile back. They flew another 10 minutes before flying over a camp near a beach. There were so many dragons locked in cages, Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. She heard Whipshot whimper looking at one cage in particular that had a Whispering Death in it and babies all around her.

"I understand now...he was trying to save his mother and siblings...and got hurt." Astrid whispered.

"This is above our heads, Astrid. I'll call the police..." Hiccup said quickly.

"You don't have your phone on you, for Odin's sake Hiccup we're still in our bathing suits...Don't worry boy, we'll get her out...Lets give them something to fear then." Astrid grinned almost as Whipshot let out a massive roar, it was ear deafening. It made the men below cover their ears to block it out. "Now's our chance! Lets go." Astrid commanded, the dragon zipped through firing its spines at the cage locks and setting the dragons free. Whipshot roared again as the other dragons all flew off out of range while Astrid stood on his head and pointed at the men. "Let that be a warning. Hunting dragons is illegal. Next time I'll bring the police with me..." Astrid then flew off back towards camp Dreki.

"That was dangerous, Astrid..." Hiccup sighed.

"What choice did I have...You'd do the same if it were Toothless trapped." Astrid stated looking down.

"It was selfless, and brave too babe. I'm proud of you...Now lets get back so we can go home." Hiccup smiled at her softly, she nodded.

(Camp Dreki)

Whipshot landed slowly as Astrid jumped down off him and rubbed his head. "Now go on...Your mom is waiting for you. Don't worry...I live just across the lake, you can visit any time." Astrid said softly to him. The dragon licked her face and purred before lifting up and flying off with its mother and siblings. Hiccup put his arm around her shoulder before they both turned and faced the group before them.

"You were...riding that thing?" Camicazi asked.

"Yes...we saved his mother and siblings...They were trapped due East of here by dragon hunters. We set them and the other dragons free." Astrid stated calmly.

"That whispering death was its mother?" Gobber asked.

"Well yeah, a screaming death is only born every 100 years or so...Well according to legend at least." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well I got to say, I'm impressed with you Astrid. You settled down that dragon, you understood there was something wrong that it was hurt and needed help. You calmed it, and got it help, then helped it save its family." Asger said.

"Well...family is everything to me...I just assumed...it was to him too." Astrid smiled a little. "I guess we just understood that about one another..." Astrid added.

"It would appear so. Now its quite late and there is class tomorrow, off to bed the lot of you. And no I don't care if its only 9:30." Alvin stated to the group of students.

"And time for us to go as well. See you all tomorrow morning." Hiccup said as Astrid climbed on Toothless behind Hiccup and held on tightly. "Lets go bud." Hiccup said as Toothless shot off back across the lake.

(Hiccup and Astrid's Place)

"You're going to make an amazing dragon trainer, Astrid..." Hiccup said as they landed and got off, Toothless wandered to his stable and laid down to go to sleep.

"Thanks babe." Astrid smiled at him as they made their way back to the backyard.

"So still want to swim? Or had enough excitement for one day?" Hiccup asked with a chuckle.

"Want to know what I want to do right now?..." Astrid asked as Hiccup arched a curious brow at her, Astrid grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He was surprised by her actions but placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back as she pushed him against the wall of the house. They broke apart for air after a minute or two as she stared in to his eyes lovingly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I think I can take a wild guess what you want...come on. Lets go inside." He said softly as she nodded to him and held his hand while they walked in to the house. Hiccup locked the sliding door and turned off the outside light, then sent Astrid up while he checked the main door and shut off the lights downstairs and made his way up. "Astrid, you in my room or yours?" Hiccup asked her walking down the hall.

"Master room babe." Astrid called to him gently. Hiccup smiled as he made his way down the end of the hall and pushed the door open to see Astrid sitting on the bed in a dark purple bathrobe.

"So, we sleeping in here tonight?" Hiccup asked her. She shook her head as she motioned for him to come over to her with her finger. Once he was close to her she stood up and walked behind him, he turned to look at her. Hiccup went in for another kiss but Astrid pushed him down on the bed, enough to just his knees hanging over the side. Hiccup blinked a few times. "As–Astrid? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"You'll see..." Astrid giggled as she laid on top of him and kissed him deeply, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back while her hand snaked its way down his well toned chest to the tie on his bathing suit and pulled it loose, Hiccup gasped a bit breaking the kiss.

"Astrid!..." He said with surprise.

"Trust me, Hiccup." Astrid said as she winked at him. He nodded to her, watching her kiss down the center of his body until she reached his waist line that the bathing suit covered.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Hiccup had a feeling he knew what she was going to do to him and he was 110% sure it was because of what he did to her in this same room only a few nights ago when he gave her the first orgasm she'd ever had in her life, but certainly it wouldn't be the last according to her. "You don't...have to do this babe..." Hiccup said when he felt her use her fingers lightly on the waistband of his suit and pull it down, Hiccup lifted his hips so she could do so without trouble.

"But I want too...Will you let me?" Astrid asked looking in his eyes.

"I won't stop you if you really want too." Hiccup remarked.

"Good because I want too..." Astrid smiled to him, he laid his head back with a calm sigh. He wasn't going to fight her, he assumed this might happen after she had a taste of how pleasure could feel. He thought she'd want to try more for the experience of it and that was fine with him. He was currently not hard contrary to belief he had incredible control over his sexual like urges. Truth be told, he hadn't had a blow job in close to 3 years. Astrid stared at it a few moments, she'd never seen a cock before. It was slightly intriguing to her, curse her curiosity.

Honestly she had no idea what she was doing, she'd only ready books or pretended to be asleep while listening to the girls in the cabin talk about it. She lightly moved her hand towards it and touched it softly. Hiccup didn't say anything he knew she was curious and wanted to know more so he'd let her have her fun. Astrid moved so she was on her knees now and more level with the appendage between her boyfriends legs.

Astrid leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on it, she felt Hiccup flinch a little and moan. That meant she was doing good right? She moaned when what he did felt good. Astrid kissed the tip again, this time she felt his cock move against her lips, it shocked her a little but it didn't stop her. Astrid placed her hand around it carefully knowing this area was as sensitive to guys as her lower region was to her. With it in her hand she lifted it up and brought the tip to her mouth slowly before running her tongue along it earning a surprised gasp from her lover.

"Gods, Astrid..." He said now. Astrid took it as a sign to continue so she had her mouth on his tip, swirling her tongue around it. Hiccup gritted his teeth with a groan of pleasure. After a few more seconds, she decided to press her luck and lower her mouth on to it fully being mindful of her teeth because she didn't want to hurt him. Hiccup's head flopped back on the bed as he moaned out, Astrid now began to bob her head up and down slowly while noticing his cock was growing in size.

She lessened the sucking to pull off and watch as his length hardened in her hand. He was probably close to 7-8 inches, but she didn't mind. She assumed it was supposed to happen so she went with it. Now with his cock wet from her mouth she began to stroke her hand up and down on it, earning a moan from Hiccup's mouth. "Does it feel good?" Astrid asked curiously.

"You have...no...idea babe...Fuck..." He breathed out with his eyes closed. Astrid lowered her mouth over his length again. Stroking him and down while now sucking on his cock. Hiccup's breathing escalated to soft pants trying to catch his breath as Astrid began to pick up speed with her stroking, being there was wetness, her hand slid more easily. "Gah...Astrid...So good..." He moaned now reached his hand down to find her hair and run his fingers through. Astrid took all of him in to her mouth, Hiccup could feel the back of her throat every time her mouth moved down over him and each time she lifted she'd bring her hand up to stroke him.

The feeling was amazing, no time he'd ever been gotten off before felt like this. And what was worse, he was already getting closer to climaxing if she kept it up. "Astrid...s–stop..." He panted slightly. Astrid pulled her head off his length and looked at him gently.

"Why do you want me to stop babe? Weren't you enjoying it?" Astrid asked pouting a bit.

"Gods no babe...I love it...but if you don't stop...I'll cum...You've got me ready too and it's only been 10 minutes..." Hiccup said nervously.

"I want you to cum...So do it..." Astrid said as she returned her mouth to his length and began to stroke and suck him faster than before. Hiccup's eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he closed them. It was too good, he couldn't hold back. He was starting to question if she'd ever done this before, she was stupidly great at it. But he knew she hadn't, this was her first time and Gods she was doing amazing at it.

"Ah...Astrid...Fuck..." He moaned out gripping at the bed beneath his fingers not soon after Hiccup bucked his hips and grunted as he couldn't hold back anymore. Astrid felt his cock start to twitch, "Ast–Astrid...I'm gonna cum...Fuck..." He panted out grunting. Astrid didn't stop, she moved faster as Hiccup gasped out, "I'm cumming!..." as he came hard in her mouth. Astrid smiled as she swallowed it all and licked him clean, then backed up looking up at him laying almost motionless on the bed except for his heavy breathing. Astrid watched as his cock slowly receded and get soft. "Gods, Astrid...you're freaking incredible..." He panted out. Astrid blushed a little as she sat on the bed beside him.

 **(Lemon End)**

"Thanks...so I did good?" Astrid asked.

"You did perfect...was that payback for what I did to you?" Hiccup asked as he sat up a little to fix his swim trunks and tied the string again.

"No...I just wanted to try it...okay...maybe it was a little payback for making me feel as good as I did..." She giggled some. Hiccup smiled as he crawled over her and kissed her gently.

"And now its 10 and we should be going to bed because we have class tomorrow, one to teach at. I don't want you being overly tired like last time." Hiccup reminded her.

"I can agree to that..." She nodded. They left the master room and stood in the hall after closing the door. "But maybe tomorrow night you can give me that amazing feeling again?" Astrid asked softly.

"Are you asking or suggesting?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Asking..." She blushed darkly. Hiccup placed a soft kiss on her neck as she shuddered with pleasure.

"I'd be happy too babe. I love you." He said lightly.

"I love you too." Astrid replied as they shared another kiss before entering their rooms, getting in to bed and not long after both falling fast asleep. They couldn't wait to start their first day as trainers, normally they wouldn't go to bed so early but they wanted to be at their best because if they did good enough they'd be able to become full trainers and fliers, and work there while living in their cabin together. That was something they both wanted desperately.


	18. Test Me

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Test Me.

It had been a long two weeks of training for everyone except Hiccup and Astrid who were junior trainers to Gobber, Osvald, Balder, and Asger. Things were easier with Astrid not having to worry about Gustav being he was now home with their mother. Astrid and Hiccup didn't get to do a lot, it was mainly care and review. They were told to be there every morning at 8:30am, to prepare for breakfast. Then after they were done to the different training areas to check on everything for the class that day. They corrected postures, and answers.

To be honest a lot of the students thought it was unfair that Hiccup and Astrid were so far ahead and now they were their teachers over their classmates. However today was going to be big because the board of dragon trainers was coming to over see the final exams for the classmates, as well give Hiccup and Astrid their final exam to become full trainers. It was close to 5:30am when Astrid and Hiccup were both away, dealing with the same nervous feelings as the other was. If they passed today, they'd be full trainers and could fly without a guide.

Whoever in the class passed would get their junior trainer and flier permits, and also tomorrow would be the graduation from the camp program and the 12 would be selected for the summer program and the ones who passed that would get a chance to get their trainer licenses before the next year started. Gobber had already told Hiccup and Astrid that they'd be trainers working for the camp as long as they passed the exam today.

Astrid and Hiccup had gotten closer in the last two weeks, they hadn't had sex because they had a lot to deal with in the camp. Their friends always wanted them over across the lake so they barely got time alone between class time and relax time after dinner was over. But that was fine, neither of them felt ready to do it yet and Hiccup was adamant on waiting for Astrid to turn 18 for legal reasons but they still messed around at night or sometimes first thing in the morning. Astrid had showered, Hiccup afterwards and now being 6:30am both were sitting downstairs in the den trying to relax.

It was nerve-wracking of course, they were being tested for their licenses to fly and train dragons. They'd done this once before, when they were younger. Astrid 13, Hiccup 14. They had their junior permits for this long and they were top of their

class in the program. What could possibly go wrong? Only everything. Astrid sat on the couch by Hiccup with a heavy sigh, her head on his shoulder as they drank their cups of coffee.

"Nervous?" Hiccup asked her as they watched the sunrise through the picture window.

"Of course, you?" Astrid replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"A little. I know the things we get tested on. Its just scary to think what tests we get, and you get a different one because you're still 17..." Hiccup stated.

"Don't remind me..." Astrid mumbled out as Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do fine babe. Come on, you knew that trick with the nightmare. I didn't even know that, and with the screaming death..." Hiccup tried to encourage her.

"That was...instinct...this is huge, Hiccup...My stomach has been in knots all morning with nerves..." Astrid sighed out closing her eyes.

"You can do it. I know you can. When are we supposed to be there?" Hiccup asked her.

"I think Osvald said to come at 9. The testing would be after breakfast...And we have to bring Stormfly and Toothless too." Astrid added.

"Also Blaze and Nightstar, since we've been working with them since the start of camp. Should we bring Sharpshot and Speedy too?" Hiccup questioned.

"Won't hurt too. Like you said, no idea of knowing what test we're getting so best to be prepared for anything." Astrid nodded.

"True. Its been a crazy two months for us hasn't it?" Hiccup smiled putting his arm over her shoulders.

"I know, I can't believe where we are now..." Astrid replied softly. Her phone chimed, and then Hiccup's did after hers did. "Who is up at this hour?" Astrid blinked a few times reaching for her phone, Hiccup got his from his pocket as they both looked at their own screens.

 _::Hey son. Good news, I took a personal day to come watch your test. Be there at 9:30. -Dad.::_ Hiccup read out loud.

 _::Hi sweetheart. Your brother and I are coming to watch you today. Love you! -Mom::_ Astrid stated after he read the message from his dad.

Both Astrid and Hiccup blinked at one another after reading the messages. Their parents were coming? Today? And in...3 hours? Great add to the nervousness. "My mom doesn't know I'm staying with you...I told her it was a friend's cabin..." Astrid said a little worried.

"So we don't bring her here babe. My dad knows I'm staying with you, he doesn't care...He hates that I like dragon training though...so why come..." Hiccup sighed.

"Maybe he finally understands that it means a lot to you. That or he knows you're still working for him in a different sense?" Astrid offered with a shrug.

"Perhaps...Guess I'll ask him later...I guess we should go make sure the dragons are ready. Big day for all of us." Hiccup smiled. They spent the next two hours getting things ready, and making sure the house was clean. They got their folders with their junior permits in them, as well the licenses to Stormfly and Toothless. The terrible terrors for some reason didn't require a license to own since they were small and couldn't be flown. All they had was a card stating who their owner was.

(9:00am)

They'd left 10 minutes ago, enjoying a morning flight while still making it across the lake to camp Dreki. When they landed their friends greeted them outside the mess hall with smiles, hugs, and handshakes. There wasn't much time to talk though since the trainers wanted to give words or wisdom or whatever before the board arrived. Hiccup and Astrid sat with their friends through breakfast as everyone was just talking about the test in an hour.

"Can't believe we're getting our permits today!" Heather exclaimed.

"Only those who pass. Those who don't have to start over again, and can't re-test for a year." Hiccup stated.

"That sucks...Are you guys ready for yours?" Fishlegs asked.

"As ready as we can be..." Astrid stated softly. The doors to the mess hall opened as Astrid heard a familiar voice call to her, "SIS!" Astrid whipped around and saw Gustav standing there with their mom. "Mom! Gustav!" Astrid exclaimed as she threw her legs over the bench to the table and rushed over to give them both a hug.

"Hello dear. Sorry if we came a little early. Your brother wanted to see you right away." Her mother smiled gently.

"Its totally fine...How've you been?" Astrid asked her.

"We've both been good sweetie. I brought something for you, for luck on your test today." Her mother gleamed as she handed Astrid a wrapped present. Astrid blinked a little as Hiccup came beside her smiling, "And who is this handsome young man?" Her mother asked.

"Oh...Mom this is Hiccup Haddock, my boyfriend. He's the one I was always talking to online...who went by FuryRider." Astrid smiled happily.

"She knows about that?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Of course I do. So you finally met him did you?" Her mother stated while Astrid nodded with a wide smile.

"Hiccup this is my mother, Eydis Hofferson. And well you know Gustav already..." Astrid said gently.

"Pleasure to meet you finally, Hiccup. She's told me much about the famous FuryRider, I'm glad you two have finally met up. And I must thank you for taking such good care of my youngest. Astrid told me he had some hard spots and you and your friends in the cabin were always so welcoming of letting Astrid in to calm him down." Eydis said softly with a bow of her head.

"It was...no trouble at all Mrs. Hofferson. We just let him bunk with us...Astrid did all the work." Hiccup stated calmly as he shook the woman's hand.

"How come our parents couldn't come?" Camicazi asked looking to Alvin now.

"Because you kids are only testing for your permits today. Astrid and Hiccup are going out for their full flier and trainer licenses. I sent their parents an e-mail last night." Gobber smiled.

"You are...the mayors son, yes? Stoick and Valka's boy?" Eydis asked him.

"That I am. You know them...well everyone knows my dad but...my mom? She's been gone a long time now." Hiccup replied gently.

"I know dear. I remember your mother, she was a kind woman. She and I were the best of friends in school, I've always felt bad that we lost touch. Our family attended her funeral, our families have been friends for a long time. You and Astrid used to play all the time until you were about 4. You had the most adorable crush on her too." Eydis giggled as Hiccup's cheeks flared.

"Oh that he did! Always told me he'd marry her when he was older." Came a louder male voice now. Hiccup turned and saw his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed seeing Stoick there who laughed out as he pulled Hiccup in to a tight hug.

"Hey son. I told you I'd make it for your test today. So you ended up with Astrid after all? Always knew you would! Hello again, Eydis." Stoick laughed as he offered his hand to Astrid's mother. She took and shook it smiling.

"Wait wait...Hiccup and I...used to be friends?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, I believe I might still have a picture of you two..." Stoick said as he pulled out his wallet and flipped through a few pictures until he pulled one out. It was of a little boy and girl, the boy kissing the girls cheek. The little boy had auburn hair and green eyes, the girl had blonde hair pigtails and blue eyes. "Ah here it is...This was taken the day you two were having a play date and you, Hiccup told me you'd grow up and marry Astrid one day because she's the one who made your heart soar. That you'd both grow up and be the best dragon trainers around. And look at you now, I'm sorry I never listened to you before. Dragon training means as much to you as it did your mother son." Stoick told him.

"Its okay dad...Really..." Hiccup smiled.

"No its not. I should of seen it sooner. As soon as you told me that Astrid Hofferson was your girlfriend, and that you two were top of your class here...I decided that I would come support you both. So its about time for that big test right?" Stoick laughed a little.

"I can't believe we were friends when we were kids...and we met online, and now we're together...who would of thought...This whole trip has been so...revealing." Astrid smiled as she and Hiccup hugged tightly.

"Alright you two. Its time." Asger said with a smile.

"We're ready." Hiccup and Astrid said together with a firm nod.

"Then...to the ring. The board is there waiting, the test will be explained there." Gobber said. Slowly everyone filed out and made their way through the camp towards the ring.

(The Camp Ring)

Everyone was sitting around, waiting for the explanation of the test. The board was in the center ring as Hiccup and Astrid stood before them firmly, their legs apart and arms behind their back. It was like a soldier's attention stance, something familiar to Astrid with her father being military. They were both nervous, Astrid more so. "It has come to our attention that two students of this program already posses their junior trainer and flier permits and have come today to test for their full trainer and flier licenses." Stated one of the 3 men.

"I am head of the licensing board for dragon training, Geir. And these are my two associates. On my left, Halvor and my right, Knute. I've taken it upon myself to review your former tests. You, young Hiccup are of age for the exam. However you, Miss. Hofferson are not. I believe you know what that entails...yes?" Geir asked.

"Yes sir. It means I have to prove before the board that though I'm young, I am ready to be a full dragon trainer by preexamination." Astrid stated calmly.

"Yes and due to time limits, I will be administering it right here. You will be asked 10 questions that are required to be known by all full trainers, if you pass then you and Hiccup will be given the licensing exam." Geir said firmly. Astrid took a few breaths as she nodded to him. She could do this, how hard could it be? The area fell silent, she was ready.

"Question 1, how many types of dragon classes are there?" Halvor asked her.

"7 originals and as of 4 years ago, it became 8." Astrid replied.

"That's incorrect, Miss. Hofferson. There are only 7 dragon classes. Question 2, what are the names of those 7 classes?" Geir stated.

"Stoker, Tidal, Sharp, Boulder, Mystery, Unknown, and Strike. And no, you are incorrect sir. There are 8 classes, Tracker was added after the Rumble Horn species was discovered 4 years ago." Astrid answered firmly. Geir looked back to Halvor and Knute who shrugged their shoulders unsure.

"If I may gentleman...She's not incorrect. I have a copy of the recent dragon manual we were given when we came here...There are 8 dragon classes. See for yourselves." Hiccup stated as he handed over the book. They quickly looked through it and realized she was right.

"It seems you are right. Well done. Question 3, identify the dragons in this ring by their class." Knute told her. Astrid sighed looking around at the 7 dragons in the ring. "Monstrous Nightmare is Stoker. Gronckle is Boulder. Deadly Nadder is Sharp. Hideous Zippleback is Mystery. Hiccup's Night Fury is Strike. Tidal, Unknown, and Tracker class dragons are not currently present in the ring." Astrid responded.

"Good. Question 4, what dragon is born from a Whispering Death every 100 years?" Geir asked.

"The Screaming Death, a titan wing Whispering Death. Boulder class. White dragon with red tail, wings, and red eyes. Significantly larger than the Whispering Death." Astrid said. This was actually a little irritating, they were giving her questions she knew the answers to. Why make it so easy or was it perhaps because they were new to the board and weren't sure themselves. They didn't even know there was 8 dragon classes.

Question 5, what is the name of the only dragon that eats eels?" Knute questioned.

"Typhoomerangs." Astrid sighed out.

"Are we boring you, Miss. Hofferson?" Geir asked.

"You want my honest answer? Yes. You're asking me questions I was asked when I was 13...You said these were questions that had to be known by all dragon trainers. If these are the questions that have to be known by all then everyone in this arena should be a full trainer by now. And frankly if I knew there were 8 classes and you did not...I'm beginning to question how up to date you are with the times of dragon history. You can continue to ask me a bunch of questions but when it comes down to it. Dragon training is about trust, and understanding. It takes a big heart and kindness. Its an unspoken, unexplained bond that forms a friendship of a life time. You permitted me a junior trainer and flier license when I was 13...I have trained a deadly nadder, two terrible terrors, and a screaming death. You're only asking me facts about dragons that I already know. I've been training dragons since I was 5..." Astrid stated firmly.

"Is that so? Well then you won't proving that, will you? You and Hiccup may take the test. I just hope you're prepared for it. This test is a speed course, as well it will involve numerous other aspects of training. Are you both ready?" Geira asked.

"Been ready." Hiccup retorted.

"Lets do it." Astrid smiled.

"Good then. You'll be required to train a wild dragon, saddle it, ride it around the camp through the obstacle course. At some point one of us will be knocking you off and it will be up to your newly trained dragon to save you whether in flight or the water. You will come across targets and those in need, it is your job to help them whether dragon or human. Is this clear?" Halvor explained.

"Crystal." Astrid and Hiccup said together with a firm nod.

"Good then. The rest of us will be watching from the towers to see everything and following on dragon back. That being said you have 30 minutes to complete the test and land back here as the finish the test. You'll be judged accordingly, and if you score below a 90, you fail and cannot re-test for a year, as well you Miss. Hofferson will lose your junior permit and dragon owner license for that year and have to be retrained because you are a minor." Geir said firmly.

"That's...a little unfair. Why does she lose it all if she fails?" Stoick asked.

"Because she is the one saying she doesn't need the training to pass. If she's so confident, she has nothing to worry about." Geir grinned a little.

"Its fine with me. I won't fail." Astrid said coldly.

"Right then. You start and finish here, first is to train a wild dragon. So off in to the forest with you." Halvor said. Hiccup and Astrid darted out in to the forest past the tree line.

"You're not worried at all?" Hiccup asked her.

"No chance. I know I can do this..." Astrid smiled wide.

"Lets do this babe. Train the first dragons we come across." Hiccup smiled back.

"I'm ready." Astrid nodded. The two ran for 5 minutes before stumbling across a pack of dragons in the forest, they were a little aggressive. "Hiccup...these guys were hurt by the hunters, the ones from that night with the screaming death..." Astrid pointed out.

"Well, lets show them we're not like the hunters..." Hiccup told her. She nodded as they both took a deep breath and prepared to do what they did best. Train dragons. Astrid noticed among the dragons there was a Night Fury and her eyes widened. Seriously, another Night Fury? And it was a female too. This dragon had purple eyes, black body with lightening strike patters of a color slightly lighter than her body.

Astrid took a deep breath as she moved towards it slowly with a hand out to it. Hiccup now noticed what dragon she was going for and blinked, another Night Fury? That was major. He turned his attention to a Typhoomerang before him."Alright big girl, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend...you can trust me...I promise..." Astrid said softly to the Night Fury in front of her. It cooed softly but shied away as Astrid smiled at her, "Its okay...its okay...You're beautiful you know that? I'm a friend to all dragons...You can trust me..." Astrid said gently with calm eyes, the Night Fury crooned standing up now and searched Astrid's eyes then it retracted its teeth and smiled a gummy smile back before pressing its nose to Astrid's hand.

"Good work babe...Alright, now lets get in the air back to camp to saddle them..." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded as she carefully climbed on the Night Fury's back and Hiccup got on the Typhoomerang's. "What did you name her?" Hiccup asked.

"Starglider" Astrid smiled softly. "Yours?" Astrid asked now.

"Torch." Hiccup replied.

"Well lets get to the forge then. They won't saddle themselves..." Astrid said to him, with that both of them taking off in to the air at top speed. Astrid couldn't believe her luck, finding a Night Fury and it accepted her as a rider? It was unreal and no one was going to believe it until they saw her on it. She was doing to do this and shove it in those board directors faces. She'd been waiting a long time to prove she could do this and nothing was going to take it from her.


	19. Promise

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Promises.

They were already 10 minutes in to the exam when Hiccup and Astrid emerged from the forest on their dragons and the jaws belonging to the students, teachers, and board members dropped open seeing Hiccup on a Typhoomerang and Astrid of a Night Fury. Both chuckled at one another as they headed to the forge and got two saddles, then strapped them on their dragons and got back in the air in record time. "Alright Starglider...Lets show them what we're made of!" Astrid said as she leaned forward on Starglider with a smile.

"Be careful, Astrid. You have no idea how fast Night Furies can go..." Hiccup warned her.

"I got it babe. See you at the finish line!" Astrid called to him as her and Starglider sped off towards the obstacle course, Hiccup shook his head smiling and followed her.

"I can't believe she found a Night Fury!" Heather exclaimed happily.

"They are so rare..." Fishlegs added smiling.

"Wow...but they still got 20 minuted to go on a huge obstacle course, over the lake and back to the ring to pass...plus any other random things that come their way..." Dagur stated.

As Hiccup and Astrid reached the obstacle course, she took a moment to assess it before diving in. Hiccup couldn't believe it, Astrid was riding Starglider as if she'd ridden a Night Fury all her life. It took him months to master Toothless, but for Astrid it was like second nature. Astrid whipped through the turns, loops, rings, dives, over and under passes. It was exhilarating to fly so fast, Stormfly was fast but Starglider was wow levels of fast.

Finishing the course in 10 minutes, there was still 10 left and they still had to make it over the lake and this is where they could get knocked off and have to be saved by their dragon or help someone else is distress. While flying over the lake, Astrid saw one of the trainers coming towards her on his dragon, and then she heard splashing below her. It was a sea shocker, a two headed tidal class dragon that could make electricity under water. And then she also saw 5 scauldrons.

It was a feeding frenzy and the sea shocker was the target. Scauldrons and Sea Shockers were enemies. This wasn't part of the exam, she knew that but this dragon needed help. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she dove down towards the water, "Starglider, fire!" Astrid commanded. Her dragon opened its mouth and fired a purple blast in to the water, avoiding the sea shocker but scattering the scauldrons.

Why was this sea shocker in a closed pond? They liked deep waters. "Astrid! What are you doing!" Hiccup asked her.

"5 against one isn't fair, Hiccup! I'm evening up the odds." Astrid replied as she looked down at the water and saw the sea shocker making a break for the exit which would lead it back to sea.

"Its not part of the exam, get away from them. We only have 10 minutes left! Come on." Hiccup said quickly.

"No chance..." Astrid said looking down again, she saw two scauldrons cut it off and chase it back in to the lake. What could she do, scauldrons were attracted to the electricity the sea shocker threw off. No she wasn't giving up, she knew what she could do but it was incredibly stupid and reckless, maybe even crazy. Astrid closed her eyes as she stood up on Starglider's back. "Oh this is gonna hurt..." She said with her hands out.

"Astrid...No!" Hiccup yelled at her, to late. Astrid jumped off Starglider's back and landed cannonball style in the water.

"What is she doing!" Heather screeched with worry. Astrid let herself sink lower and looked around, what she didn't expect was to land on the sea shocker's back. It was holding her up, it was saving her from drowning. "Hiccup! Get her out of there! If she gets bit by a scauldrons...she's dead in 24 hours!" Heather yelled to him.

Astrid saw the scauldrons closing in on them as she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on the two fins by their heads and forced them together, they sparked upon touching only problem was that it sparked their whole body including Astrid being on top of it. Astrid cringed as she forced the heads together as the electricity coursed through her body. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed underwater as the energy made a ball like barrier pushing the scauldrons back and then bursting, sending a wave of electricity through out the lake.

The blast was so powerful that it forced Astrid out of the water and in to the air, Starglider roared as she zipped under Astrid and caught her then flew straight to the ring landing. Hiccup rushed right behind and jumped off Torch's back and to Astrid's side. "Astrid...babe...talk to me. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked quickly. Astrid shook her head a little and looked at him as things were coming back in to focus now and she saw his worried face.

"I'm not shocked you're so worried..." She joked. Astrid felt Hiccup hug her tightly.

"Oh thank Thor...What were you thinking, Astrid...you could of died pulling that move..." Hiccup sighed out.

"But I didn't...and now he's safe..." Astrid breathed out as the board members and students made their way in to the ring now. Eydis, Gustav, and Stoick were near her first.

"Oh Astrid! You had me so worried!" Eydis cried.

"Mom seriously...I'm fine..." Astrid rolled her eyes as she stood up slowly, Starglider crooned affectionately rubbing her arm. Stormfly, Nightstar, and Speedy made their way to her now. Her two terrors sat on her shoulder as Stormfly licked her cheek. "Hey guys and girls...Yes I'm okay..." She smiled gently.

"That was incredibly gutzy, Astrid..." Heather sighed hugging her friend.

"Well I wasn't going to let those scauldrons hurt the sea shocker...I had to do something." Astrid shrugged.

"It was incredibly stupid, reckless, and crazy. But...you were willing to risk your test to help him. Well done, Astrid. You have shown you have what it takes to be a dragon trainer. You've passed, as have you, Hiccup." Geir smiled now. She smiled wide as Hiccup and her nodded to them in thanks then hugged and kissed one another.

"Your licenses will be in by tomorrow. Congratulations both of you." Halvor said now.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup told them.

"You've earned it." Geir nodded to them. "And the dragons you've trained today, are yours to keep." He added.

"You hear that girl? You and me get to stay together, I get to keep you all." Astrid giggled as her dragons purred happily. She couldn't believe it, she passed and got to keep Starglider too.

"Now we will break for a short period before the rest take their exam. You two can go do whatever you like now." Halvor told them.

"Back home?" Hiccup asked Astrid now.

"Definitely..." Astrid breathed out gently, then she noticed Starglider whimpering almost and looking back to the forest.

"What's wrong with her?..." Snotlout asked curiously. Astrid crouched down as she pressed her forehead to Starglider's snout gently, Astrid understood what Starglider wanted. Astrid smiled now as she began taking off the saddle on her friend then placing it beside her on the ground.

"Astrid...What are you doing?..." Hiccup asked softly not understanding.

"Don't worry girl...I understand. Thank you for today...and you can visit me any time..." Astrid said softly to Starglider as she then stood up and backed beside Hiccup. Starglider whimpered sadly and crooned to Astrid. "No no, its okay. I'm alright...go on..." Astrid told her dragon gently. Starglider licked Astrid's cheek before taking her stance and launching into the sky over the trees then diving into the deep forest.

"I don't...understand?" Fishlegs said now.

"She wanted to go home, so I let her go." Astrid smiled gently.

"But she was...a Night Fury!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I know and she is my friend. That will never change, but she's not my bonded dragon. Stormfly is...Starglider has a family to return too, and I know all to well how much family means." Astrid said as Hiccup put his arm around her.

"I know its hard. Come on, lets get home babe. I can whip up lunch for us." Hiccup said as he kissed her temple.

"Ho–home?" Eydis asked.

"Mom...I'm...living with Hiccup in the cabin across the lake...We have been for...2 weeks." Astrid said nervously.

"Oh darling, why didn't you tell me. I wouldn't have minded. As Stoick said, you two were always with one another as children. To see you together now is amazing. We'd always hoped you two would meet up again." Eydis chuckled.

"Okay why don't you come with us because I need to hear this story. I don't understand it." Astrid sighed out.

"Of course. Come along, Gustav." Eydis smiled wide.

"See you guys later, come by after your test if you want too. I'd suggest the canoes. Not dragons." Hiccup told them as he got on Toothless and his father climbed on behind him. Astrid got on Stormfly as her brother climbed behind her, and her mother took her own dragon, a Gronckle her mother named Pebble. No idea why, that's just what her mom wanted. The group of them took off across the lake to the cabin.

(Hiccup & Astrid's House)

"Welcome to Haddock/Hofferson Paradise." Astrid introduced as they landed past the small tree line and landed in the grass.

"Oh my its beautiful." Eydis exclaimed happily.

"You've done a lot of work on it son. Well done, I knew I made the right choice putting you in charge of here." Stoick chuckled some.

"You two live here alone?" Eydis asked.

"For now. After the 12 summer program candidates get announced tomorrow, we are planning to offer them a place here since it's across the lake and easy for them to get too." Hiccup smiled as he unlocked the door to the cabin and flipped on the lights so they could see everything while walking in behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"Can we get you anything? Water, juice, soda?" Astrid offered gently.

"Ice water please dear." Eydis smiled.

"Orange juice?" Gustav asked.

"I'm all set." Stoick said softly with a wave showing he didn't want everything. Astrid got the drinks and brought them over, then they all sat down in the living room on the couches.

"So now that its just us...Can you please explain to us this whole...me and Astrid were friends back in the day?" Hiccup asked them.

"Certainly. All of us were good friends in high school, well your father and myself, Astrid. However Valka and Eydis here didn't always get along. Constantly competing. They did once they had us. Anyway when high school was over, we all seemed to lose contact. Valka and I did our thing and your father and mother did their own thing." Stoick began calmly.

"Yes yes...we managed to find each other again when your mother was pregnant with you, Hiccup. It was like nothing changed. Any who, we started hanging out when you kids were little. As long as we can remember you've been protective of Astrid, you used to be at her side faster than any of us asking if she was okay, I believe it was you who taught her how to walk by holding her hand." Eydis giggled lightly.

"You two attending the same daycare, preschool, kindergarten, elementary school, middle, and high school. You two have always been around one another. You seemed to drift apart as friends around 3rd grade or so. I'm surprised neither of you remember how close you used to be. Best of friends, and Hiccup you had the biggest crush on her since you were 5. You always said she'd be the one you marry, the you couldn't give your heart to anyone else because it belonged to her." Stoick chuckled.

"Really?" Astrid asked blushing now.

"Oh yeah. And you used to love it when we'd let you have your little picnics outside. We'd pack you juice boxes, and sandwiches, some snacks too. You'd lead her outside in the backyard, lay out a blanket, and you two would sit there for hours looking at clouds or talking about dragons. You kept Astrid pretty distracted while her father was over seas...You always made her smile." Eydis nodded now.

"Do you remember the time that Hiccup got Astrid that little ring from the diner's gum ball machine and said that when they were old enough he would marry her?" Stoick laughed looking at Eydis now.

"Oh yes I do! I think Astrid lost it when we moved though. It was so cute too. I'm sure I have it on video at home." Eydis agreed.

"Wait wait...You're saying I asked her to marry me when I was a kid?" Hiccup asked. Their parents nodded smiling.

"Hold on..." Astrid said slowly as she then rushed upstairs to her room, then came back down holding up a small ring on a silver chain. It was silver band with a blue stone that matched her eyes at the top. "Is this it?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" Her mother exclaimed, Stoick nodded to confirm as well.

"I was always wondering what it was from. I found it in the old house before we moved. It was in a box that had been under my bed that I couldn't reach. When we got to the new house, I looked through it and found this. I've held on to it because I always felt like it had meaning behind it, like memories of my past but couldn't seem to remember." Astrid smiled gently.

"Oddly enough I think I remember that ring now..." Hiccup chuckled as he looked over it. "One day...when we're old enough, I'll marry you Asty. I can't be without you because you have my heart forever..." Hiccup stated softly now.

"Yep, that's exactly what you said that day." Stoick smiled.

"Okay Hiccy. I'll marry you when we're old enough until then...I'll keep your heart safe with me." Astrid replied blushing now.

"And that's exactly what you said to him when he gave you the ring. That's when he kissed your cheek, from the picture Stoick showed earlier!" Eydis smiled wide. Hiccup and Astrid blushed now as he took the ring from her and put it over her head.

"And that ring will serve as my promise, Astrid. My promise to marry you one day, just as I said before. Think you can keep my heart safe a little longer?" Hiccup asked stroking her cheek.

"I promise I will keep it with me always, Hiccup." Astrid replied, he smiled and leaned in kissing her gently.

"See Val and Calder were right, they made it back to one another." Stoick clapped. Hiccup and Astrid smiled softly now, they couldn't believe it. They'd known each other, were best friends in their childhood but neither of them remembered until now. How had they gone this long without realizing it? It was just like when they realized they were Fury and Naddie, nothing changed.

They grew apart as children because Astrid was missing her dad, and Hiccup lost his mom. Then they met again as Fury and Naddie online, and talk as if they'd known each other forever. Then this trip starts and as Hiccup and Astrid, themselves they talked as if they'd been friends all their lives. Everything had been right in front of them and now neither denied that all of this was meant to be. Hiccup was recalling now when he first heard Astrid sing to Gustav their first day of camp. In the song, she used the nickname Asty and he knew he knew it from somewhere but never figured it out. And now...he realized that it was the nickname he gave her when they were kids, just like she called him Hiccy.

"How amazing it that we've always been in one another's lives and never realized it sooner?..." Astrid asked.

"Life has a strange way of making sure we end up with who we're supposed to be with." Hiccup replied now.

"I don't even care...I'd go through everything again to end up in your arms." Astrid smiled.

"Same. So, how about that lunch?" Hiccup asked as they nodded and moved in to the kitchen where Hiccup and Astrid worked together to whip up lunch for Eydis, Stoick, and Gustav. They ate happily talking about plans for the future, their soon to be jobs working at the camp as full trainers. As the hours ticked by, Stoick had to leave followed by Eydis and Gustav since he had school in the morning. They left with a goodbye saying they'd see them for their high school graduation in a month.

"Can you believe we were friends growing up...drifted apart, met online, and ended up together again?" Astrid sighed out happily leaning against Hiccup's chest while he held her.

"Its unbelievable right? But I wouldn't want it any other way, it amazing that neither of us remembered it until now...I can remember everything now...from when we were like 3..." Hiccup replied softly kissing her forehead. "Should we work on dinner? Or maybe go ask how their tests went?" Hiccup added. Before Astrid could answer, there was a knock on the door as they blinked at one another. They got up and went to it, standing there were their friends and other classmates.

"Hey guys." Astrid greeted, she noticed everyone was staring at her and Hiccup, she looked down realized they were still in their bathing suits. "What brings you by?" Astrid asked.

"You said we could come by later. Did we interrupt anything?" Karter asked curiously.

"No...we're just sitting in the den, we went swimming earlier after our parents left." Hiccup chuckled.

"This place is so not a cabin..." Dagur stated.

"Looks like one from the outside though, doesn't it? Well come on in." Hiccup chuckled out as he moved aside to let them file in. "So how did the test go?" Hiccup asked once they were in and he shut the doors after Savage and Alvin walked in last.

"Great. Most all of us passed!" Heather exclaimed.

"Then I guess that means we're celebrating! Everyone out back, doing burgers and dogs on the grill." Hiccup said with a smile. It was going to be a good night, it was already a good day over all. Hiccup and Astrid got their full licenses to fly and train dragons, they'd get the card copies in the morning. They had learned that they'd been friends all their lives practically since birth, and that Hiccup even proposed to Astrid when they were like 5.

Now their friends were over and they were going to celebrate them passing their junior trainer and flier tests. Good old fashioned cook out would be good for them, just time to genuinely hang out and it was only 6:30pm, it had been a long day, now to follow a damn good night with friends. Hiccup and Astrid grabbed the food they'd need and moved out back to the porch, pool, and hot tub with everyone just looking in awe of what they saw.


	20. Just The Beginning

**Senior Year**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, or Tangled. As well, I don't own ANY of the storylines in which I got the idea for this story. So...A Cinderella Story, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. But know that I don't own them. Also the characters Jack and Karter Essemer are VERY good friends of mine in RL and I wanted them in the story. Yes I had their permission first. You don't like it, don't read it. Kay? Thanks. Enjoy! :)

Just The Beginning...

The celebration was in full swing now. It was 7pm and Hiccup had dinner going on the grill, sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks to his perfectly sculpted, muscular chest, abs, and arms. Oh it could make Astrid melt when she saw it, unfortunately for her, Hiccup had put on a shirt. The stereo was going since they were in the forest and couldn't bother anyone, best part of living in the forest was having no noise complaints problems. Astrid was sitting by the pool with Heather and a few other girls, enjoying a soda and talking about where she got the pretty ring necklace from.

Others were swimming, not caring that their clothes were wet because they'd change later on when they returned to camp. For May, it was pretty hot so after Hiccup flipped the burgers he shut the grill lid and moved towards Astrid smiling. "Feel like swimming?" Hiccup asked her.

"Uh, what about the food?" Astrid blinked a little.

"I got 7 minutes before they need to be pulled off. Come on, take a dip with me babe." Hiccup teased as he pulled off his shirt, knowing she wouldn't resist it.

"Oh that is sooo evil babe...fine. You win." Astrid gigged as she got up and moved with him to the pool edge. It was then she saw an smirk on his lips. Oh no. Hiccup scooped her in his arms, she screamed holding on to him tightly as he jumped in the water holding her. Hiccup surfaced laughing as Astrid came up panting hard. "You asshole!" She screeched out splashing him in the face.

"I wouldn't babe...you remember what happened in the last splashing contest you started with me." Hiccup chuckled as he dove under and popped up in front of her and kissed her softly. "Love you." Hiccup winked at her, Astrid hung on to him as she kissed him back.

"Love you too." Astrid replied.

"Must you two? Really?" Savage scoffed.

"If you don't like it, you can leave. This is our house...we get free reign here." Hiccup remarked as he and Astrid swam over to the edge. Hiccup put his hands on the side and threw his leg over climbing out. Once up he pulled Astrid up and handed her a towel. "So refreshing." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her cheek and moved back to the grill to check the food. "Babe, want to get the cheese and serving platters from the kitchen?" Hiccup asked her.

"On it." Astrid said as she headed in the house to get what he asked for then came back out and handed them to him. "Here you go." She smiled.

"Thank you mi'lady." Hiccup said as he took the burgers and hot dogs off the grill and put them on the serving tray then on the picnic table with the condiments. Just as he was about to tell everyone the food was ready he heard a familiar song start playing and he just couldn't resist the chance. "Hey babe, remember what I told you earlier when I gave you that necklace?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course I do." Astrid smiled at him.

"Well here's my official promise..." Hiccup said as he turned the music up and took her hand pulling her close to him. _"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head. When I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do."_ Hiccup sang to her with a smile. Astrid blushed deeply but continued to listen to him.

 _"And you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough..."_ Hiccup twirled her around and kissed her lips softly.

 _"I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me. Singing (Woah oh woah). (Woah oh woah), (Woah oh woah oh oh)."_ Astrid's eyes widened more hearing the lyrics to the song.

 _"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out. The more I look, the more I find the reasons why...You're the love of my life."_ Hiccup sang softly still dancing with her. Hiccup's friends started clapping for him watching them dance.

 _"You know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough..."_ Hiccup slowed down now getting close to her but singing loud enough to still be heard. He wanted to make sure she understood how serious he was. He would marry her one day, very soon.

 _"I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it...I'll say will you marry me?"_ He paused taking a breath holding her hand now.

 _"And if I lost everything, in my heart it means nothing. 'Cause I have you, girl I have you. To get right down on bended knee..."_ He paused dropping to one knee now and looking up at her, _"Nothing else would ever be...Better, better. The day when I say..."_ He sang softer as Astrid felt tears brimming her eyes. This wasn't just some song, it was him telling her that he would marry her one day.

 _"I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me."_ Hiccup sang out holding the extremely high note. Astrid was a little surprised, she didn't know Hiccup could change his tone so perfectly.

 _"I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me."_ He sang again getting up to his feet with a smile.

 _"Got me singing...(Woah oh woah), (Woah oh woah), (Woah oh woah oh oh)! Got me singing...(Woah oh woah), (Woah oh woah), (Woah oh woah oh oh)!..."_ He took a breath calming down now as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. _"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head. When I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed...That's precisely, what I, plan to do."_ Hiccup finished as he leaned in close and closed the gap between their lips kissing her deeply.

Their friends clapped for them, Camicazi scoffed a but turning her head from them. Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss both blushing. "One day, Astrid. I promise I will ask you to marry me because there is no one else in this world or the next who can make me feel the way you do. You're the only woman I am ever going to love." Hiccup whispered to her.

"And the day you do, I promise to say yes because there isn't a force in this universe that can keep me from you, Hiccup. No one can make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. You're the only man I'm going to ever love." Astrid replied softly to him.

"Alright...foods up!" Hiccup announced. Everyone flocked to the picnic table to get their food and start eating, loving Hiccup's cooking not that cooking on the grill was very difficult. Hiccup had tons of skills no one expected him to have but they all knew for sure how much he loved Astrid. The two of them got their food last and sat down in two pool chairs relaxing. It was close to 7:30 now, going on 8. The night was young but honestly, Hiccup and Astrid just wanted time to themselves. A private celebration of everything they'd been through the last two months together and made it out on top and happier than ever.

(9:30pm)

"This is great right? All of us just hanging out and relaxing...Gods I wish it could be like this all the time." Astrisd sighed out happily as she leaned against Hiccup in the hot tub with her eyes closed.

"It could be if our classmates would stop living up to social status and staying separated by groups." Hiccup added.

"Hey, not all of us do that..." Anna retorted out with her arms cross over her chest.

"I know not everyone does it, but it still shouldn't happen at all. Look at Astrid and I...I'm a sports star, and she was a bookworm...but look how well we fit together. Even before we go together, when this trip started we acted like friends and all because her brother stayed in cabin 1, so we got to know her and we think she's awesome. I still find it incredible that she was the girl I've been dying to meet for a year, and she was with me all the time." Hiccup smiled kissing Astrid's cheek.

"That is still unbelievable...So hold on...I still don't understand what you explained earlier with that toy ring she's wearing." Stilsta asked softly.

"Its still unbelievable for us too. We never knew until her mom, and my dad told us..." Hiccup stated gently.

"Yeah, apparently Hiccup and me used to best friends as kids. My dad was always over seas, and his mom was sick...Our families always had us on play dates to keep us distracted. Hiccup and I have known each other since we were babies. He's older than me. Your birthday is...May right? I'm December so we're 7 months apart. We grew up together, and were the best of friends until about 3rd or 4th grade. Hiccup lost his mom, and we drifted apart." Astrid said slowly.

"Yeah then just last year we met in the school online chat room for want to be dragon trainers. Me under the name FuryRider and she was under NadderGirl. We never gave out our real names, or addresses. Just phone numbers, and where we went to school. We tried to meet a few times over the summer, and in the school year but we both backed out because we had things going on. But when this trip was announced, we decided that it was enough waiting and wanted to meet in person, so we chose the ball to do it with." Hiccup explained.

"And by the Gods we were both still so nervous. I remember telling Heather a few times I was going to back out and go to the cabin because I didn't know how the famous Fury would react to finding out I was Naddie. Oh those were our names to one another. He was Fury, I was Naddie. But Heather told me when 8:30 came around which is when we agreed to meet in the middle of the dance floor, she said if I ran she'd announce where I was hiding out. Because I couldn't miss the chance to be with my true love." Astrid giggled.

"And I so did meet mine...But moving on. After we met in the middle of the floor, I wasn't wearing a mask so she knew who I was right away. We went walking outside, played 10 questions because she said she'd tell me who she was if I guessed right. We danced too. Then as I was about to take off her mask, her phone rang and I assume you running off was to put Gustav to bed. We met again when we were announced as prince and princess of the ball, you all saw everything from there." Hiccup smiled as rubbed her shoulders a bit.

"We did sneak off after the dance, to my cabin to talk. Made it seem like I was helping Gustav and you teachers can't say anything because one camp is over, two we live here now, and three I was with an adult the whole time. Anyway, that's the night we snuck off to here to talk more and he asked me if I wanted to live with him. And the story behind this ring is that when Hiccup was 5 and I was 4, he told me he'd marry my because I was the girl who stole his heart. He gave me this ring, and told me he'd marry me one day when we were older. I guess I answered with okay and I'll keep your heart safe until that day. I thought I'd lost it but when my family and I moved when my brother was born, I found it in a box under the bed but couldn't remember what it was from so I held on to it." Astrid smiled closing her eyes.

"And our parents tonight made us aware that Astrid and I had been friends all our lives but drifted apart. They made us aware of this...childish proposal I made. Astrid recalled the ring and that's when I put it back on her neck and told her to hold on to it because it would my promise to marry her one day." Hiccup said softly.

"And that it'd be my promise to say yes when that day comes." Astrid replied kissing him softly.

"Awe, that's so sweet. You two are perfect for one another, seems its been that way since you were kids." Luna giggled out.

"That's what we keep saying." Hiccup answered as Astrid climbed out of the hot tub and he followed behind.

"Alright so now...you never mentioned who passed their tests?" Astrid stated looking to their friends now. It had been amazing that one camping trip for two months brought so many people together. These 32 students...well 31 with Gustav gone came from all different classes in the high school but on this trip, everyone was the same. No one was better than someone else, no one prettier or hotter. Everyone was equal and that was a good feeling that honestly none of them wanted to lose.

"Oh right well lets tell them then!" Snotlout said.

"From cabin 1: Snotlout, Dagur, Fishlegs, Viggo, Ryker, and Tuffnut." Heather stated.

"Alright guys, you all got it. Congrats." Hiccup smiled.

"From cabin 2: Stilsta, Heather, Ruffnut, Rapunzel, and Merida." Dagur added now.

"Cabin 3 was Calick, Jack, Karter, and Eret." Stilsta smiled happily.

"And cabin 4 was Mari, Anba, Jade, Elsa, and Anna." Ryker interjected.

"So the only ones who didn't pass were...Kristoff, Hans, Caius, Eugene, Valsta, Thora, Luna, and Camicazi. Better luck next time guys and girls." Astrid said softly.

"Don't need your pity, Astrid. Just because you and Hiccup wormed your way to the top doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty..." Camicazi spat out.

"Alright, know what. I've had enough of you, Camicazi. Hiccup and I didn't worm our way to the top...we WORKED our way to the top. Okay? We studied hard, we researched all the time, we talked about dragons, and spent all the time we could learning about them. We understand them, you failed because you don't care like we do. You never made an attempt, I watched being your trainer the last two weeks." Astrid stated coldly folding her arms over her chest.

"Its beyond me how you even got in this program..." Viggo snorted while he and his friends snickered lightly.

"I'll tell you how she made it in this program...because she had Hiccup do her questionnaire for her so she could get in and be with him for two months." Astrid rolled her eyes now.

"Camicazi...is this true? Did you have Hiccup do your entrance questionnaire?" Alvin asked blinking a little surprised.

"Yeah so what if it is..." Camicazi retorted.

"It matters because it means you wasted everyone's time trying to teach you something you know nothing of nor care about!" Hiccup stated, "And it was a big mistake on my part because having you here has made this trip entirely unbearable...The only good I got out of it was meeting Astrid, who also turned out to be the girl I'd fallen in love with while I was with you. So thanks Cami, you pushed me right in to her arms." Hiccup winked giving Cami a thumbs up.

"And on that cheery note. It's almost 10pm and we're tired, its been a long day for all of us. Safe sailing across the lake, see you in the morning for the summer camp candidate announcement." Astrid smiled. Alvin nodded as he got up and clapped his hands to get the others up and prepared to leave. Astrid yawned tiredly as Hiccup smiled and motioned for her to head upstairs.

"Go on babe. I'll make sure they leave." Hiccup said gently.

"Okay...thanks baby." Astrid said as she headed inside the house then up the stairs to her room to flop on her bed with a happy smile. It was the last night of camp, tomorrow they'd be done and on top of it, all their school work was done so they got the whole month off until high school graduation and it was going to be just them, and anyone else who chose to stay with them from the summer program.

20 minutes later, Hiccup had closed the doors and locked them after making sure everyone was back on their boat or canoe and made it at least half way across. Hiccup checked outside and decided they'd clean in the morning before going over to the camp side for the announcement. Hiccup smiled as he locked all the doors, shut the curtains, checked on the dragons, then finally made his way upstairs. He saw Astrid's door open and peeked in to see if she was asleep already, he saw her in the process of undressing and getting ready for bed.

"You can come in babe. I know you're out there." Astrid said to him. Hiccup blushed a little as he walked in while she pulled on her underwear, "Its not like you haven't seen it all before." She giggled a bit.

"Well yes but...I'm still going to respect you." Hiccup replied sitting on the edge of her bed as she pulled on her sweat pants and a blue spaghetti strap shirt then sitting beside him.

"Appreciated...so we get the whole month of June off...I can't believe it." She gleamed.

"Its going to be great. Just us, and anyone else who takes my offer to stay here. I wonder who the 12 are..." Hiccup pondered.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Lets get some sleep..." Astrid yawned again, Hiccup kissed her deeply before getting up and headed out her door to his room. "I love you." She said climbing in to bed.

"I love you more." Hiccup replied as he shut her door and went to his own room, climbing in to bed as well. It wasn't much longer before they both fell fast asleep.

(Next Morning)

As planned, upon waking up Hiccup and Astrid cleaned everything from the mini party the night before. It wasn't bad, mainly cups and paper plates needing to be thrown away. Then a quick sweep, and cleaning out of the pool. As it neared 8:30am, both Hiccup and Astrid took their showers, got dressed, tacked up their dragons and prepared to fly across the lake. They reached the mess hall by 8:50am and landed heading inside where everyone was arriving for breakfast.

"Morning guys." Hiccup greeted them.

"Sup Hic? How was your guy's night?" Ryker asked him.

"Calm. We both went right to bed." Astrid replied now as they all walked inside to sit down and eat. By 9:10am, everyone was eating and talking among themselves. As they were, Gobber and the other trainers stood up. Hiccup and Astrid caught the queue and stood up as well moving over towards them since now they were trainers as well.

"Can I get your attention please...thank you." Asger said as the room quieted down now. "Now, there are a few quick announcements to be made. First off...I'd like to congratulate everyone who earned their junior trainer and flier permits yesterday. You all earned them. Secondly, I'd like to congratulate Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson on achieving their full trainer and flier licenses. Youngest trainers in history so far." Asger began as the room clapped for one another.

"At this time also, Osvald and myself are announcing that we are retiring, to spend more time with our families." Balder said as the room went 'awe' together.

"Sad to see us go...but we leave you in capable hands to teach you all you need to know. Taking our place will be Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson as fully time trainers for camp Dreki." Osvald smiled.

"Woowoo!" The room cheered for them.

"And now while we have your attention...I'm going to ask our two newest trainers to read the names of the 12 people who are being accepted in to the summer program." Gobber said handing the list to Hiccup and Astrid who looked over it.

"I'll read the boys, you take the girls?" Astrid suggested. He nodded to her as she took a breath. "The boys accepted in to the program are...Fishlegs Ingerman, Dagur Landvik, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorsten, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn." Astrid read off as the boys cheered happily.

"And the girls are as follows. Heather Landvik, Mari Remiresu, Anba Sumisu, Stilsta Holgersen, Ruffnut Thorsten, and Rapunzel Carona." Hiccup smiled as the girls cheered next. "Should I...offer it to them now?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid for confirmation.

"Yeah go ahead." Astrid told him with a nod.

"Alright...to those accepted in the summer program...Astrid and I have decided to extend an invitation for you to board at our cabin across the lake. There are 12 rooms not including the master bedroom which Astrid and I will be moving in to. Given the drive here is 6 hours, and the flight is 2...we thought it might be easier to live on campus for the camp...You don't have to but the offer is there." Hiccup announced.

"We're in!" Hiccup's friends called.

"So are we." Heather said while sitting with the girls who'd been picked for the summer program.

"Then that being said, lets finish up eating and pack up." Astrid giggled out. And sure enough they finished eating, then headed to their cabins to pack up their things. Hiccup and Astrid returned to their cabin ahead of the others who were taking canoes or row boats. They stood on the front porch looking out to the blue sky above, their dragons beside them enjoying the sunshine.

"This is it babe. Its officially over, camp and high school...I can't believe it's the end already...Where do we go from here, Asty?" Hiccup asked smiling softly as he held her in his arms.

"Its not the end babe...its far from over too. This is only just the beginning of the rest of our lives." Astrid said to him, he nodded as they shared a passionate, deep kiss. It was the truth too, just because camp and high school were done, didn't mean they were. It was only just the beginning...


End file.
